


Waltz Of A Dying Dragon

by Cleotetra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I just wanna give some lovin to kurapika, long chapters, oh boy I love working on multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleotetra/pseuds/Cleotetra
Summary: "𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶."Born to the head family of the Magalig clan , (Y/n) had takes the hunter exam at the age of 16. It was mandatory for the heir of the family to be a talented and certified hunter. She never knew that the path after that special exam sparked an intense fire in her. The harsh glow of anger, the rowdy blue flames of sorrow. The least she wanted was rest, knowing that what she wants won't ever be achieved.Let her string of life be cut, but gods don't let his string snap.|| Uploading here from Quotev :3 || Hope you enjoy!! ||
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 124





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> " Something about you interests me...but I don't know what. " 
> 
> Key: (Y/n) - Your name
> 
> (E/c) - Eye color
> 
> (S/c) - Skin color
> 
> (H/c) - Hair color

Thoughts clouded the mind of (Y/n) as she stared at the boat resting against the dock. There she stood, her hands tightly holding on to the strap of her bow carrier. She stood there, basking in the sun, staring at the boat. A pang of anxiety immediately hits her. What if she's not ready. What if she's not able to pass this year's exam and she'll have to take it next year? The amount of hope her parents were putting on shoulders was heavy. It felt more like a burden now.

Well who else has to carry such a burden other than the eldest child in the family?

Taking steps, though they felt quite heavy, (Y/n) hops on to the boat that would take her to the dock nearest to the hunter exam's testing site. The stench of the ocean snaked up her nostrils before the chill rushes through her body. The teen leans against the railings of the boat as she waved her arms at her family. They sounded so cheerful, they sounded so happy. They must think that she's also happy taking the exam.

Not really.

The only reason why she's doing it is because she had to make someone proud. Make someone happy. Her grandfather. Even if he had recently passed away, even if she's hit with heartache, she's doing it all for him. May the high elder dragon take care of his body. May the high dragon bless her journey.

"I'm sure you'll do great!" 

"Good luck!"

The cheers from her fellow clansmen brought a small smile on her face. Oh why must they press such a heavy burden on her shoulders. It feels as if the high elder dragon himself was against her. 

"You're the eldest, the daughter of the highest chief," they say to her, "You have to take responsibility."

But what if she doesn't want to bring herself so much stress when she's in her mid-teenage. She should be having fun beside the other teens in her clan. 

But oh no " _you have to continue our lineage as professional hunters."_

You might as well take her will and throw it in the trash.

Don't get (Y/n) wrong but she loves her family dearly. She never has anything against them. She was just livid over the fact that she has to compete with strangers to get some special license, something that she probably will never use. The teen dreams of being an explorer, what use would the license be to her? She'll just explore the known world, she'll never visit the dark continent. That horrible place, why would she go there? What's the use of the hunter license then? Just to show it off?

The girl stared up at the sky, finding the blue heavens. It would be such a blessing to see the elder dragon now. He probably already blessed her. The sky was clear, the sun was shining high. This was enough for her.

A hum comes from (Y/n) as she returns her gaze to her family. Their faces were getting smaller, their bodies warped around them. The boat is starting to move. Her journey begins today. With a final wave of goodbye, (Y/n) focuses her attention somewhere else. Her hand rests on top of the other, her thumb lightly caressing her skin. She comes in contact with a ring that her grandfather gave her. Right. He's watching, alongside the high elder dragon, _Maghyg*_.

(Y/n) presses a kiss to the ring that her grandfather gave her as a gift. A smile crawls up to her face as she turns away from her family, showing her face mostly to those around her in the boat. There was a clear lack of females on board. That was different. The men on board seemed to have been here for a while now. She can't be the only girl taking the hunter exam now. The teen was expecting a little more women on board. Maybe the women were in another boat. 

No no that can't be it.

Maybe she really is the only girl on the boat right now.

A hum leaves the teen's mouth as she leans against the railings of the boat. She'll be careful of course. If she manages to fall off the boat then it's game over for her. The waters around these parts of the lake were quite cold, in fact they were as cold as ice. It would be quite unfortunate to fall down and die. Still..that thought doesn't stop her from keeping her position. 

Her eyes look around, finding a pair of dark browns observing her body. The owner of those eyes was a tall, muscular male. He was most likely part of the crew here or just another passenger. Once they connected eyes, the male seemed to smirk. The distance between them was not that far, so if he were to speak, she could hear him loud and clear.

In which..he did speak, and she heard him alright.

"You're not gonna make it out there kid," the stranger spoke, keeping that shit-eating grin stuck to his face. 

A frown now displays itself on (Y/n)'s face as she looked at the person who tried talking to her. Gee..some first impression huh? A scoff leaves the girl as she shakes her head. What was the rule that her mother told her? Right.

"Dont talk to strangers," mother said, "It's bad for you."

Well frankly mother wasn't here so it's free game! At least here she has a little bit of freedom to do whatever she wanted to do, not that she hasn't gotten that kind of freedom before, she just has a looser lease here. Hey, even if the elder dragon is watching her, it doesn't matter. As far as she knew, he probably advocates talking back to strangers. Surely replying would get him to go away, right?

"I don't remember asking you on your opinion." (Y/n) snorted, shaking your head, "Well if we're spilling opinions, seeing your attitude, you _probably_ might not make it out there too, _sir_." 

"A little snarky for a twerp, eh? Care to have a brawl missy? That'll teach you a thing or two." The stranger remarked, causing (Y/n) to give him her full attention. A little talkative for a stranger but..she did walk right into that one. (Y/n) sighs to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose. By the high god..why did she even _consider_ talking back to him. Now she's got a mess in her hands.

"You'll just make a giant mess, and I don't want to clean it up," (Y/n) sighed, shaking her head, "Now go away, _sir_. There's no point in talking to you anymore."

Seeing as the girl had no intention to fight, the stranger called the young woman a _coward_ and walked away. When the presence of the man was away from her comfort area, she could finally take off the stress that built up on her shoulders. Now that's one problem easily solved, thank Maghyg that he was able to get her message. (Y/n) knew that it's best to keep things clean. If she manages to make a mess before the hunter exam, then she might not be able to clean it up.

There the girl stands, basking in the sun's bright rays. Her careful (e/c) eyes watch the men do their work. She finds more men resting on top end of the boat. That's where the stranger must have gone off to, most likely sulking in a corner. A thought comes to the girl as she stared at the sky. It would be nice to do something other than standing here in one place. Pushing herself off of the railing, the teen starts her walk around the deck. Her eyes immediately spot two sailors struggling on carrying a heavy looking box. The girl makes her way there and holds on to a side.

"Here, I'll help you guys out," (Y/n) speaks, smiling at the two sailors. Her presence..didn't seem welcomed at all, even if she offered helping them out. 

"Shoo, girlie, you're just making work difficult for us," one of the men spoke to her, trying to push her away. 

Ah..is that so? Making it difficult? As far as (Y/n) knew she was helping them out with this one.

"I dunno. You guys look like you need help. That box is a little heavy no?" Her accent was showing, but she didn't mind that. Why should she bother hiding herself when people of the known world already know of her clan's existence? A hum comes from her as she follows the two sailors around, a playful smile decorating her face. 

"You sure you guys don't want the help? You two could probably walk faster if I helped."

One trait that (Y/n) has, that others might see annoying, is how persistent she is. It was almost to the point where she's borderline annoying. But does she really care? No not really. If she wants to help out then by Maghyg she'll help people out. It was part of her good nature, it was how her parents taught her in the clan. 

"Be kind to others", her parents would say, "Help out one another."

She was doing just that.

"The box is heavy though..maybe she should help us," one of the men spoke to her, sending her a quick apologetic look. Well at least one of the sailors isn't at all pulling a tough guy act. The one that refused to acknowledge her presence gave her a glare. (Y/n) dismissed that quick look and shook her head. She knows they needed help so she's here for them. The other sailors were quite busy, they wouldn't have anyone else helping them. 

Jogging to an empty side of the box, she holds the end and pushes it up. With each step of the way, she felt the box growing heavier. It was to the point where she almost couldn't support its weight anymore. Her (e/c) eyes trail up to look at both of the sailors that accompanied her. One of them seemed to sweat at how one end was getting heavy. The other must be the culprit. A frown now decorates (Y/n)'s (s/c) features as she tries pushing it up without any help.

Just then she could feel a familiar feeling snake down her arm. The girl looks down, finding that a friend appeared, her pet dragon Pyra. The little snake like dragon wrapped around her arm, giving her enhanced strength. Her tongue slithered out of her mouth, giving her a smile almost. She must have summoned Pyra without thinking about it. At least now she could properly lift the box with a single arm. That man thinks that making things hard for her was going to drive her away! Well he was wrong!

Using the nen that the dragon fused with her arm, (Y/n) lifts up the box. There she fully supported the weight of the crate by herself. To the men, the sides they held were getting lighter. Both of them looked astonished, wondering mostly where this person got their power from. Little did they know, she had to use her nen to lift the box by herself. 

"Hey..why are you guys staring? We should be moving ya know. Your boss is gonna get angry if this crate goes nowhere," (Y/n) pouted, her tone giving off a more playful vibe, "You've never seen a girl lift a box up before? Come on, let's get moving!" The girl smiled at the two crew members before they nodded hesitantly. They walked off to the side somewhere, nearing a door that was close. The (h/c) haired girl let go of the box, making the sailors handle their labor. 

Hey at least they walked a couple of meters faster than before.

(Y/n) spares those two a smile before sending them a thumbs up. Perhaps that small encounter will make them think twice about belittling her. A hum comes from the girl as she looked around, trying to find ways to pass the time. She comes across a boy clad in blue. Their eyes meet for a moment before he disappears behind the door. 

Was he perhaps watching her carry a box with the sailors? Did he have to run away like that?

Now a newfound spark of curiosity nestled in the young girl's chest. She just has to know this person's name, now that she's seen him. The fact that he wore..some sort of cloth over white clothes made her wonder a little bit. Her knowledge of the known world wasn't at all that extensive but she knows for certain that he wasn't just any ordinary city boy. Hell..this boat might have not even come across any popular cities. (Y/n) makes hastes, her steps trailing the boy that she saw a few seconds ago.

Opening a door, (Y/n) finds a hallway within the boat. This place was much more..spacious than she thought. The girl's steps were light, making little to no sound as she went on her way to explore the boat's interior. She tries every door that she comes across, most of them locked. Probably either the captain locked it, or someone from the crew. Private stuff must be inside. There was one, however, that was unlocked. It was the last door that she checked, the last door in the hallway. 

As soon as it was opened, (Y/n)'s curious (e/c) eyes scan the room. She finds two males inside, one was the one she chased after, the other seemed to be a tall suited man who was messing with his briefcase. There that suited man sat on the wooden floor while the other rested on a hammock that perhaps he brought with him in his journey.

(Y/n) closed the door as she let herself inside. She loosens the straps of her carrier as she places it down on the floor gently. She doesn't wanna harm her equipment of course. The last things she wanted were her arrows to break and her bow to split in half.

The materials used to make the bow and arrows were very delicate, as they were just a bunch of small, rubbery branches twisted and put together with a special sap.

(Y/n) took a seat on the floor, her eyes occasionally drifting up to look at the blonde she had spotted earlier. She played with the tips of her arrows, waiting for the right time to break the silence. Everyone was clearly preoccupied with something, but she was itching to ask more about him. That guy wearing blue.

"I know why you're down here," a voice spoke, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads. The sound came from the one that rested on the hammock. There the boy sat, his book placed beside him as he let his legs rest on the floor. He sat on the edge of where he was laying on. A smile had graced his features as he connected his grey eyes to look at curious ones. "I saw how you lifted up the box, it was quite impressive. It must have been difficult lifting that box." 

(Y/n)'s ears perked up at the compliment, making her nod her head. The start of the conversation prompted her to move closer to the male that rested on the hammock. The other man in the room watched the two teens, bored out of his mind. He pushes his small glasses up, shifting his dark brown eyes to mess with his medicines again.

The girl got close enough to the boy. She leaned against the beam that his hammock was tied to, her hands still pressing on the tips of her arrows. Geez..they're quite dull. She might have to sharpen them before they dock up in another port. 

"Eh..thanks," (Y/n) smiled, "I've lifted heavier things before. I just wanted to help those guys out. One of the two really needed help with it. The other guy was a little rude." A short laugh comes from the girl as she looked up at the male. "My name's (Y/n). What's yours?"

"Kurapika. It's a pleasure to meet you," the blonde smiled, lending out a hand for her to shake. 

Such a formal greeting. For someone that's around her age, he sure does act like an adult. Was she..supposed to act like that too? Sure, she's a little free spirit but she feels like she has to be professional for this. A hum comes from the girl as she shook the hand that was extended towards her. She retracts her own, letting her hands stuff themselves in her carrier as she tries finding the whetstone she packed for the trip. If these arrows are dull, it would be hard to penetrate anything without the use of her nen.

"What are you here for, Kurapika?" (Y/n) asked, though her attention was somewhere else. Idle chatter would be nice to pass the time with. If she knew that this trip was going to take long, she would have brought something to keep her occupied. 

"I'm headed off to the city to...do something," Kurapika muttered. He shifted his focus to the book that he was reading. A fiction book that he's come to like. It has bits of horror in it, but hey, it was a good read.

"Hunter exam I'm assuming?" (Y/n) mused, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure everyone on this boat is headed off to the hunter exam."

"No need to hide it then, huh?" the blonde laughed, shaking his head, "I'm just hoping this boat ride won't take long. The first phase is going to start in a couple of days. I'd like to be there hours before it starts."

"If there's no other stops on the way there then, well, we might be there early," the archer remarked, smiling, "I doubt that we'll head straight to the closest port." The soft sound of stone scraping against stone filled the area. Sharpening arrows was a good way to pass the time. The conversation she had with the boy was small, but it was pleasant to have some sort of company. They might as well be acquaintances. At least the short goal that (Y/n) made for herself was completed in the same day. 

As for the remaining days of voyage, they would be filled with boredom. It took around two days to have something interesting happened. As the girl expected, there was another island that the boat approached. From a distance, the island looked like a giant whale in the ocean. The boat was docked on the pier that the island had. The smell of fish entered the girl's nose. Immediately she could tell what the primary source of income was for this place.

Fishing.

It reminded her of another clan that was connected with hers, though..it seemed like that clan died off too sudden. More on that thought, (Y/n) hoped that nothing bad ever happens to her home. The last thing the girl wanted to see when she came home is an empty or destroyed village. 

Observing the townsfolk, she sees a child hopping on the boat. (Y/n) leans against the railings, curious to why a little boy went on board. He can't be taking the hunter exam..right? If he was then..he was a brave little kid. He must be around eleven to twelve years old. The minimum age was eleven years old. 

The girl's eyes never left the sight of the boy. She watched him climb up to the end of the ship, the end where the group of buff men were staying at. An instinct told her to follow him, and so she did. She approached the little kid as he continued to yell at the townsfolk he left at the dock.

"Just you wait! I'm gonna be the best hunter out there!" the child clad in green spoke. His cheerful tone made (Y/n) smile almost. What a curious young one. Now she has a sense that was telling her to protect him, but first she'll have to befriend him. It doesn't look like it'll be hard to say hi to such a small person.

A giggle comes from (Y/n), causing the boy to shift his gaze towards her. She held a friendly smile on her face. It felt permanent, but surely it wasn't. "You're a bright one, aren't you," the archer spoke, "Are you like this everyday?"

The boy eagerly nodded his head, keeping such a bright grin stuck to his face. "Yeah! My aunt tells me that I should think positive all the time! She says the days get better if I kept a smile on my face."

"Well your aunt has a good mindset. Wish my mother had a mind like that," (Y/n) giggled, "I'm sure if you keep your head up like that you'll be the best hunter alive." The archer shifts her body to look at the ocean. Her eyes stare at the bright blue sea, watching it turn into a dark blue as they approached deeper water. She could hear some scoffs coming from behind, causing her to turn around once more. Ugh. How annoying.

It's those men again.

"Don't give a kid false assurance. You know he's not gonna make it out there in the hunter world," one male spoke, causing her face to turn sour. Such nihilists. Why can't they let a child dream? The words that spilled out of her mouth earlier wasn't a type of false assurance. She meant every word she said there. She was merely support such a young applicant. 

"Every word I said is true. He'll make it out there. You gotta give this kid a little credit. He's taking on the exam at such a young age. I'm giving him support," (Y/n) snapped back, letting her anger get to her. She shook her head as she tried to calm down. The teen's (e/c) eyes stare at the auburn orbs that the child had. She sent him a smile before she started to walk.

"Come. We can find a better spot to talk in. How about the lower deck? Surely there's no one else there other than a couple of sailors," (Y/n) suggested, keeping her expression stuck to a grin. Her urge to take care and keep a child this young safe sprang from a more..caring side of her. She often did take care of the other kids in her village. Everyone in her family seemed to have a soft spot for children. 

"I don't believe I got the chance to introduce myself," (Y/n) hummed, smiling, "My name is (Y/n). Mind telling me what yours is?"

"Oh! I'm Gon!" the boy squeaked as he shared the same expression as the girl he accompanied, "Are you going to the exam too, (Y/n)?"

"Of course I am. This boat is the only way there you know. I can't take a plane to get there..the way there won't be so obvious," the archer laughed lightly, "You have any reason to why you're taking the exam, Gon?"

A hum leaves the boy clad in green as he nodded his head, "Well other than being the best hunter in the world. The other reason is to find someone! I'm looking for someone."

"Missing person?"

"You can say that! I think it's like that! He's not really..missing. He just disappeared like that."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Its okay! I bet I can find him though! Using my hunter license I can get to these places that I can never go before!"

Such a bright, young child. (Y/n) could only laugh at his cheerfulness. The girl plays with the strap of her carrier as she looked at her newfound acquaintance, who felt more like a friend at this point. She spared him the same old smile before she waves herself off. She leaves the kid there, knowing that he could probably handle himself. If she was needed, she already told him where she'll be at. Where else other than the quarters that she shared with the other men on the boat.

Time seemed to go by faster inside the boat. The girl did occupy herself with sharpening her arrows. Her thoughts were mostly about getting to that exam site. She hadn't noticed how Gon took a seat beside her, eagerly waiting for her to look at him. When she did, she felt her eyes widen for a moment. 

Odd. The child was stuck to her now? Was it that easy to have his attention? 

A laugh comes from (Y/n) as she looked at the boy clad in green. Her hands stopped what they were doing. They later rested on her lap, leaving her equipment on the floor. 

"Stuck to me now?"

"I dunno. You're the only person I know here! So yeah!" 

"You done exploring the ship?"

"I got bored after a couple of steps," Gon sighed, rocking back and forth, "There's a storm coming and I'd rather be inside when it hits."

(Y/n) tilted her head to the side when she heard that a storm was coming. How would he notice that there would be one coming? Would she really believe what the kid is saying? 

Eh..put a little trust in him.

"I see. Well make yourself comfortable. Careful with the arrows, if you start messing with them, that is. The tips on some of them are kinda sharp."

The two shared idle chatter, letting the time pass by. Soon the room was filled in with the people that hung outside, baking in the sun. She recognizes some faces, knowing that one of them was the one that approached her, and the other was the one that tried to ruin Gon's bright energy. The volume between the two lowered, keeping to themselves, keeping their conversation. 

The child was surely a chatterbox, as he often talked about his island. Of course he was only answering the questions that (Y/n) asked. Hey, you never know, maybe they might have similar attributes. Seeing that he was from an island focused on fishing, she could easily relate to that. Hunting animals for trade or food is something that (Y/n) is all too familiar with.

The boat started to rock a little more than usual. Feeling a little cautious about her position, she asked Gon to move nearest to the pole, telling him to hang on to the beam that supported Kurapika's hammock. The child turned down her request, stating that he was fine. Well if he was certain, then he can do whatever he wants to do.

(Y/n) stabbed the floor boards with a sharpened arrow. Why did she do that? Well its obvious that the boat is going to toss everyone around. Anyone could conclude that if they felt the uneven pushes against the boat's hull. If the thing Gon said, the thing about a storm coming, was true, then she has every right to do whatever she needs to do to keep her from tipping or tossing over. 

To ensure that she stays put in her spot, she summoned her nen. A warm feeling wraps around her arm soon after she thinks about using it. The small, snake like dragon stuck its forked tongue out at her as a greeting before it slithers down. It tightly bites the arrow as the dragon tightly wrapped itself around (Y/n)'s arm. The girl smiled at Pyra, thanking her for the effort. There the girl kept her position as she felt a harsh push of the ocean. 

With such a great force, the men that had no support were unable to keep themselves still. They tossed everywhere in the room. Eventually it all settled down, somewhat. Those who weren't stuck in once place were knocked out. Some of them might even have nausea , and fortunately those that have it weren't throwing up. Yet.

Finding that they might have a period of grace, (Y/n) plucks the arrow that she stabbed on to the floorboards. A sigh comes from her as she looked at the tip. It was dull again. She had to sharpen that once more. Her (e/c) eyes went to scan the area, finding that there were only four people left standing, including herself of course. The others in the room were clearly knocked out. 

"Ah (Y/n) do you have water on you?" Gon's voice called out to her, asking her a question.

Water? 

Sadly she doesn't have any. The only things she packed in her carrier were her equipment and some snacks that her siblings stuck in there. The girl shook her head, saying no. The response that she got from the boy was a nod before he called a sailor over to help him. (Y/n) watched with curious eyes as Gon tried to take care of this man. He was clearly tossed around. She can't really care at this point, but she was somewhat happy that the kid had the heart to help out a bunch of assholes. 

Well... some of them might not be assholes, as (Y/n) thought they would be.

Shrugging her shoulders, (Y/n) focuses her attention back to the thought of sharpening her dull arrow. "Better grab my stone again," the girl muttered. 

Another male busted into the room, causing everyone to look at him. (Y/n) scans the red-nosed man as he looks around the room. It must be the captain that went to check up on them. She could hear him saying something under his breath. What it was? (Y/n) didn't understand what, but its most likely about the state of the other applicants on board. With a hearty laugh, the captain called over the group of four, causing them to follow him to the control room.

Though the exterior of the boat looked old fashioned, the interior sure was a little modern. Maybe it was the captain's aesthetic to keep it like that. There in the room stood the four applicants that were unaffected by the sudden tossing and turning of the boat. They stood in a line as they all looked at the captain.

"Your names," the eldest male inquired.

"I'm Gon!" 

"Kurapika."

"Leorio."

"(Y/n)."

They group introduced each other in an order that the four deemed fit. After getting what he wanted, the captain didn't hesitate to ask another.

"Why do you want to become hunters?"

The question rang in (Y/n)'s head. It came to her as a shock, though her facial expressions never really showed how she truly felt. The young woman felt a little conflicted by that question, though it can be answered quickly. She can't just outright say that she was forced to take the exam, as she was somewhat willing to do this. The girl messed with the strap of her carrier once more, her hands tightly gripping it, adjusting it so.

Answer. She needs to answer. But before she could do anything, a tall male spoke first.

"Why should I answer you?" The male, who she knew is Leorio, asked, "You're not the boss! Hell you're not even an examiner! We're not even at the testing site yet!"

The girl's ears perked up as she stared up at the tall, suited man. He does have a point, but still, it was an easy question to answer. There isn't anything bad about it anyway. Why was he snapping?

"If you don't answer my question, you're getting thrown out," the red-nosed captain spat out, threatening Leorio. The lanky male shut his mouth afterwards, making the girl smile a bit. Looks like it was easy to make a hot headed person to shut up. By the looks of it, Leorio was still a bit hesitant to answer the captain.

"My dad's a hunter! I wanna become a hunter so I can see why my dad wanted to be a hunter!" Gon spoke, his voice cheerful as ever. 

(Y/n)'s eyes widen a little as she heard the kid's answer. He did say he was looking for someone, someone who's special to him. Might that person be his dad? Did..his dad leave him at a young age? With questions wandering in the archer's mind, she can't help but feel sad for the poor boy. It must have been tough not having a father figure in his life. He must have lived with his aunt and mother. If he had a mother anyway.

"You," the captain pointed at her, causing her to shift her attention to him, "What's your reason here?'

"I just need to take it. It's part of my family's tradition," (Y/n) spoke, keeping her head high. The response seemed to pique the interest of the captain, but he later moved on. Before the old man could say another word, a certain hot head started yapping his mouth again.

"Hey! Did you guys hear what I said earlier?! Why are you answering this nosy old man!" Leorio yelled, point his fingers at (Y/n) and Gon. This made the two look at him.

"There's nothing wrong with the question. He's just asking why. It's harmless," (Y/n) muttered, shaking her head, "I don't get why you're so angry about it. It's not like he's asking for our houses."

Leorio could be seen muttering things under his breath. The tall, pre-med crossed his arms as he glares at the captain. The old man paid no mind to these dirty looks and instead focused on something else. Quietly they all waited for someone to speak. 

"Sheesh. Whatever. I'll start talkin," Leorio broke the silence though he clearly didn't want to. "You know how much money you can get using the hunter license? Like..think of all the possibilities of having a new house, a new ride, a bunch of babes on ya!" The male started to list off the benefits of having the card. Those _benefits_ mostly appealed to him though. A hum comes from (Y/n) as she shook her head, disapproving the things that came out of his mouth. 

Greed. 

It wasn't good to have such a sin attached to you.

But she doesn't have anything else against him, so she can't press him about it.

It was back to silence in the room as everyone waited for the last person to speak their reason. The only one left was Kurapika. He was a little hesitant to talk about why he was here in the first place. He knew that there was no other way around this so..he might have to cut his story short. He didn't want to prolong his introduction, seeing how everyone else had a short one.

"I lived in a clan years ago," Kurapika started off, "A group of bandits raided my home and in the process, everyone was slaughtered. I'm the only one left. I'm getting the hunter's license so I could fulfill my need for revenge."

"Oh such a poor soul," (Y/n) thought. She felt a little sorry for the blonde. His background explained his outfit, as (Y/n) did suspect that he wasn't any regular city boy. He was a clansman. Though the girl did not know what clan he was from, she still felt a little sorry for him. 

One person didn't look like he was sorry though. The man that talked about riches didn't care about how the blonde felt. Leorio only made snarky remarks about wanting revenge, saying how he doesn't need a license for that. (Y/n) expected that Kurapika would just ignore him, but the comments that Leorio made probably hit close to home. The two teens bickered among themselves and eventually it lead to a fight. To prevent a mess in the control room, the captain shooed them. Both Leorio and Kurapika walked outside to deal with their problem somewhere else.

"Geez.." (Y/n) sighed, "Felt bad for him. Leorio was a little insensitive back there." She hung her head low as she shook her head. The girl spared her smaller friend a glance, finding that he's nodding his head. There the two stood, waiting for the captain to say something. However, it was someone else that talked.

"Captain.." one of the crew members muttered, causing the old man to turn around to him. A short hum comes from the red-nosed elder as he observed his worker's worried face. The man pointed outside the window, causing everyone to shift their gaze to something in the distance.

A waterspout.

"Oh.." (Y/n) muttered, "that's not good."

Everyone's immediate reaction was panic. That waterspout in such troublesome waters was certainly an issue. The captain cursed to himself as he ran straight to the wheel, taking it for a spin.

"You," the red-nosed elder called to his workers, "go raise the sails! Now!"

The two crew members that were in the room rushed outside, followed by (Y/n) and Gon. Every single crew member was called out to help pull up the sails. It was a needed team effort. They needed all the help they could get to ensure their safety. Pulling and tugging on the rope, (Y/n) felt a sudden pull on her. The rope was hard to take in due to the harsh winds that the storm blew. She wished that she could use nen, but due to her dragon's small fear of storms, she couldn't 

The only thing that's bad about having nen infused with a celestial being is that the being has its own feelings. Thus..she could only use a fraction of her nen at the moment. 

Cursing in her clan's language, she tugged on the ropes harder. The archer stumbles forward as she felt the boat rock to the side, causing everyone to lose balance. The waves' push against the hull was enough to actually send someone flying. This time there were no walls to catch that man. 

"Maghyg forgive my foolish actions," (Y/n) whispered to herself as she let go of the rope to chase after the man who was sent flying out of the boat. There was a familiar hint of green that she saw at the corner of her eye. Within the next minute she could see Gon jumping to save the sailor. 

Oh she was not going to let a little kid die today. No no..this one had a lot to live for! 

The young woman's heart beat grew wild as she sprints faster. She didn't care if she slipped on every step! She wanted save that child. (Y/n) neared the rails of the boat, her arm immediately reaches for one of his feet. The girl hadn't noticed there was someone else that aimed to get that foot too. Her hands tightly grip on his ankle, her body leaning against railing. Gon felt a little heavy. Maybe he grabbed on to the sailor.

(Y/n) felt someone near her, feeling how softly they pressed against her side. There was another hand on Gon's ankle as well. Huh..well lucky her then! She's got someone else at her end. Well whoever it was, they gotta help her out.

"On the count of three, we pull him out!" (Y/n) yelled, expecting everyone to hear her. With the loud howls of the wind, it was hard to tell if anyone heard her. Nevertheless, the girl continued on with her plan. She counted up to three, with the third second being the one where she attempts to pull the kid up. With the shared efforts of the three, they managed to throw the two males back on board. The girl stumbled back due to the momentum of the throw, causing her to fall on her bottom.

The girl took her fall as a chance to see whoever it was that she stood beside earlier. (E/c) eyes connect with steel greys for a moment.

Ah. It was just Kurapika. 

The male lent a hand to (Y/n), which she didn't hesitate to grab. Pushing some hair to the side, she runs to where Gon and the sailor were thrown at. She knelt beside the boy, her eyes eventually drifting off to look at the unconscious sailor. A sigh leaves her as she shook her head, her gaze going back to the boy she's grown fond of.

That was a relief. At least he was safe.

The sky started to clear up. It looks like the captain was able to steer them away from the storm, or the storm was able to pass by quicker than anyone expected. The sun starts to shine in the sky again. 

Feeling the warmth of the bright star in the sky, (Y/n) noticed how damp her clothes were. A frown now decorates her face as she felt the wet cloth stick to her skin. A sudden breeze sweeps by, making her shiver. 

"Gods...are you kidding me?" (Y/n) muttered, "I'm all wet now."

The archer spared a glance at her friend as he looked at her. He sent her a peace sign and a smile as a small "thank you." The girl could only shake her head and sigh.

"You shouldn't have done that," (Y/n) scolded Gon, "Jeez..you would have died ya know!" 

"Honestly what were you thinking, kid?" Leorio added in to the conversation. He was the one on the other leg, (Y/n) assumed. She didn't take the chance to actually look at the ones who helped her out since she was so busy trying to save the kid. 

"You should have thought about it more, you know," Kurapika commented. The blonde shook his head as well, disapproving the kid's past actions. 

"Well I mean..I'm alive still right? You guys were there to save me!" Gon squeaked, smiling brightly at the ones older than him. His remark made the three look at him, eyes wide. He does have a point, but still... everyone agrees that what he did was a little dumb. 

A sailor approached the group of four. This one was the guy that went overboard, he was the one that Gon was holding on to. The brunette bowed once, then another, then a third time. His words filled the air with never ending "thanks" and "Thank you so much." The four was a little unsure to who he was thanking, but everyone assumes that it was Gon.

"I wasn't the only one that saved you, you know," Gon beamed at the sailor. The boy stood up and dusted his shorts as he looked at the teens around him. "They were there too! You should thank them too!"

Gon's comment made the sailor look to the other three that were present. He started thanking them too. Each one had different expressions. What was a little surprising was that Leorio looked a little bashful after being thanked by the washed up male. Kurapika could only smile and nod his head. (Y/n) nodded her head too, but she was a little vocal.

"You're welcome! Gon did most of the work though," the archer spared the green clothed boy a smile before looking back at the brown haired sailor, "I hope you have safe travels in the future."

The male nodded his head eagerly before he had to excuse himself. He returned to his work and in his place stood the captain, who emerged from the same hallway the sailor walked in. A hearty laugh left the red-nosed elder as he looked at the trio. There he stood, with booze in his hand, and a bright smile on his face.

"I like you four! Hey! I'll get you four to the dock closest to the exam site!" the captain cheered, "As for my _personal_ test, you four passed!"

(Y/n) never really thought about the captain's short interrogation as a test but hey, if he says she passed than she passed. A smile graced the girl's (s/c) features, as she looked at the smiles pressed on her newfound companions faces. Well she won't have to worry about the trip anymore. One thing that she has to worry about, however, is her clothes.

Looks like she'll spend her time baking in the sun for the rest of the trip.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are certainly a treasure, truly wonderful and fascinating."
> 
> pronunciation notes:
> 
> Elytris: "E-lie-tris"

"We've come a long way to reach land," (Y/n) hummed, smiling at the boys that she had grown fond of. There was a certain charm to these people that the young girl could not put a finger on. Maybe it was because of how..warm and inviting the little kid was, or how she was curious to know more about the clansman, or maybe it was because of how she wanted to study the odd behavior that the tallest one portrayed. Either of those reasons could explain why she stuck around, for now anyway. Though the archer doubts that she'll ever let these people go.

The Magalig clan is always out seeking potential friends and potential business partners. Was it perhaps in her blood, as the eldest daughter of the honored family, to seek out people? No...that can't be right. (Y/n) saw herself as a shellfish, hiding within the confines of home, shielding herself from the known world. The only times she's ever been outside was to visit a nearby town, beside her village, to conduct trade. She..never really had a good reason to leave the comforting confinements of the forest that surrounded her large village. 

Was she ever curious to explore the world? 

Yes, but only with permission.

Certainly she was..an odd explorer. Only exploring what was available to her. Now that she was out of her home, she could properly admire the world that she shielded from herself. Now that she thought about her situation, seeing how the hunter license could take her anywhere, she came up with an idea. She'll take advantage of that card to fulfill her dreams of going in every spot the known world can give her, of course if it allowed her to. 

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes stare at the town before her, finding it quite..small, yet comforting. A hum comes from her mouth as she looked at her companions, a smile crawling to complement her features. She sees two of them return the smile, though Leorio seemed to look somewhere else. Curious to what it was, the young woman did the same. There, the site she finds was filled with young men, perhaps aspiring hunters, boarding the buses in a hurry. A pout now replaces what she had on her face.

"I feel bad for those people," (Y/n) blurted out, her hands lightly tugging on the strap of her carrier bag, "It looks like they don't know where they're going."

"Aren't we supposed to go over there though?" Leorio mumbled, his eyes looking to the rest of the team, "The instructions say we gotta take a bus to the town and then from that point on we can head off to the testing site."

Ah..how oblivious. Surely this man is the first in his family to take the exam. The young girl was told about this misconception. Her mother was the one who had done so. The only response that Leorio got from the archer was her shaking her head, her eyes averting away from his piercing browns to look at the buses that drove away from the dock.

"You can't trust what the instructions say. This exam isn't as easy as you may think. Gullible people are easy to fool, you know," the archer mused, smiling up at the eldest teen in the group. Her gaze falls on the boy clad in green, his eyes immediately lighting up when he thought of an idea. Does he remember something?

"Well how would you know that you can't trust the pamphlets they gave out to ya?" Leorio inquired, though it sounded more like he was demanding a reasonable answer from her. 

Of course she did answer.

"I've said before that I came from a family of hunters. They told me getting to the exam is always the same, though it confuses a lot of new applicants." A laugh rises from her throat as her gaze falls on the tallest male in the bunch, "No matter what type of transportation the association's pamphlets tells you to use, it's always going to end up the same. The described way of moving is going to lead you to a dead end. The only way you know how to get there properly is if you have connections. Usually the person taking you to a place closest to the exam site is the one telling you how to get there."

The young archer's eyes now fall on the smallest, youngest person in the bunch, "Gon would know where to go then."

"Well I can't trust you," Leorio huffed, his head looking away in a dramatic manner, "But I'm going to have to see for myself where you think Gon is gonna bring us."

The boy's eyes seem to brighten as he looked up at his elders with a smile. In a hurry, the black haired boy ushered his friends over to a map that he was looking at earlier. His fingers pointed up at the tree that the captain of the boat told him to go. 

"There! The captain said we're supposed to be headed over there," Gon hummed, smiling brightly as ever. The placement of the tree certainly did grab the attention of the three teens that accompanied him. The sight of the distance made Leorio mutter words to himself. The male huffed loudly, crossing his arms. He looked..displeased with what Gon had to offer, but of course that was to be expected of him.

It was easy to get that man angry by the looks of it.

"That's going the complete opposite way of where the buses are headed," Leorio mumbled, his eyes glaring at almost everyone. Whatever that girl said, he wasn't going to follow her. What if she was just telling him that so he could piss off? But why would..she have a reason do that? Well whatever! If what she says was true, then fine, she was telling the truth, but for now he'll just have to follow whatever his mind was telling him to do. 

The tall, suited male stood upright, slinging his briefcase over his shoulders. "Whatever. I'm leaving you guys to do whatever you wanna do. I'm following what that pamphlet says and you guys are not stopping me."

"Alright. Have fun," (Y/n) smiled, giving him a soft wave. Well she did tell him about it and it looks like he doesn't wanna listen to her. He probably doesn't trust her at all. She understood him, she understood why he can't trust her. She looked to be younger than him after all. Why would an adult trust a kid anyway.

The girl shrugged her shoulders as she takes her attention away from Leorio and on to the two friends she has with her. She spared a smile to the two before they start walking off. Her mind buzzes as she walks beside the blonde she has certainly grown fond of. 

"Certainly you're not trusting what I said right? Usually people would have a hard time trusting strangers," (Y/n) hummed, smiling. 

A laugh leaves the blonde as he shook his head, his mouth moving to speak words. "Well you're partially correct. While I do not think I _trust_ you, I'm more or so interested in the direction that Gon is taking. I know you're not lying but you know how the exam changes every year."

"The way getting to the exam doesn't change," the girl muttered, "well _much_ that is. Someone in my family took the exam, a cousin of mine, and she said that the way getting there wasn't at all that easy. I mean..you can't really trust the things that the association hands to you, you know. Especially the part where they're saying you take a bus or car somewhere."

"They are telling you where to go. I can understand why others might think it's a straight line when it really isn't," Kurapika hummed. He didn't know it but he was growing..close to the girl. They had some sort of connection, though he wasn't sure what this connection was. When she stepped on to the boat, he was watching, though it wasn't in a _creepy_ sort of way. It was more like..he was looking at the different people that go on board.

She was certainly the first girl to ever step on the wooden floors of that ship.

One thing that stood out from her, the thing that he remembers was the item that interested him, was the sash she had on her waist. It held onto her sides, though it wasn't like it was constantly on the brink of falling. No no, it was loose, yes, but it was comfortable around her. It held intricate designs made out of a sparkly silver linen. He knew from that point on that she wasn't an ordinary city girl, but rather, or perhaps, a fellow clanswoman. 

Perhaps that's the reason why he was easily getting close to her. They might as well be friends at this point, seeing how many days they've all spent on that boat together. 

The blonde's thoughts were cut off, the silence around the three were disrupted when a familiar tall, suited male approached them. Here, Leorio came, huffing and puffing, almost threatening to pass out in front of them. Something must have happened. They were all sure of that.

Gon's auburn eyes stared up at the male who ran away from them earlier, sparing him a smile as some sort of warm welcome. Though he would be quite vocal about it. "Leorio! You're back!"

"Yeah..well! I mean I figure you guys needed me or something!" A light chuckle escapes the male's lips, though it was constantly getting cut off by the short huffs and puffs that left his mouth. With a free hand, he wipes the sweat that dripped down his temples. Leorio looks at the two teens that were younger than him. One of them seemed to give off a smile as bright as Gon's. The other ridiculed him. 

"Something tells me you're lying, Leorio," (Y/n) giggled, shaking her head, "No matter. We should all quicken our pace. It'll take us a while to get to the tree with how fast we're going."

Leorio could be heard mumbling words to himself, which made another soft laugh leave the girl's mouth. The other two paid no attention to how they were interacting with each other, finding that it wasn't their business. Though on some occasions, Kurapika would send her looks, his mind irking him to ask more about her.

If she was, of course, willing to say. But the blonde doubts that she would say anything. So far..she has been pretty open about her family, though she was saying what she wanted to say. So..if he were to ask some thing about her background, would she be willing to answer?

Kurapika shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. Perhaps if she stays with them a little longer, he'll be able to ask her. Now..wasn't the good time to do it. Now..was too soon, even if they met a couple of days ago and obviously were getting close at an alarming rate.

The time it took to travel up the hill didn't take a while. The group noticed that they still had enough time to traverse through the hillside to get to where the tree was at. It was at the very top of the hill, and well, considering their walking speed, they might get there when night arrives. A hum leaves (Y/n) as she listens to what Leorio was rambling about, saying how they all should be glad that he was there.

Seriously..everything about this male was quite surprising. From his odd changing behavior, to the curious briefcase he held in his hand, Leorio was like a bucket of surprises. There was no telling what this man would do next, but (Y/n) suspects that his action might be based on what his heart says. The clan that she was from believed that those who were hot headed often used their hearts rather than their minds, as the heart was the sole commander of the body.

The brain was the second in command.

Though whoever was in command of the body varied depending on one's personality type. Her family relates this to the types of nen a person can develop. Two categories, the legend would say, though the specialist category of nen strays from the basis of what clan established. Those who were specialist could alternate or use both. 

Basing it off of how her clan describes its nen users, Leorio would be in the category that had the heart as the commander. Two of the 5, enhancer or emitter. 

(Y/n) muffles a giggle as she shook her head as her ears continue to heed Leorio's words. Her senses appear threatened when she felt someone's presence behind them. Someone was certainly trailing them, but she doesn't know who this stranger is. A hum leaves her as she tried not to listen to what her mind was telling her. Though she never planned to, the archer nen appears wrapped around her arm, giving her a tight squeeze. How her fabric moved made it obvious that something was on there, but it was invisible.

If anyone asked about it, especially these people, (Y/n) wouldn't really say. Yeah sure she was fond of this bunch but..they might not know that she has nen. They might not even know what _that_ is. Best if they don't know because she is really bad at explaining things. They would have to find out on their own. 

(Y/n) glares at her dragon, Pyra, causing the small dragon to slither away, disappearing back to the bow. A sigh leaves (Y/N) as she shook her head, disapproving of the celestial being's actions. Yeah sure they were their own thing, but she had to take care of them. There came a responsibility to the nen fused dragons, and that was to treat them like pets or like your own children. Thankfully Pyra was obedient today. If she were not, she certainly had a mess in her hands.

Lack of sound caught the archer's attention, her eyes noticing that they were in a new area. Had she been thinking too much on other things that she hadn't noticed they moved? Ah..perhaps she should get herself out of her thoughts. It wasn't safe to be daydreaming at a time like this.

The group of four walked straight into a city that had a single road. The buildings around decorated the area, but it didn't feel right. It was..almost linear and that was hard to deny. The buildings, the tall homes weren't empty. Specters looked at them, gazing around, taking in their presence. The overall atmosphere of the place was quite..dreadful. Or no..that's not quite the word that (Y/n) was looking for. The closest thing that the archer could say to describe the place was...

Empty.

It felt empty but it _wasn't_ empty.

A hum leaves the archer's mouth as she looked at her companions, finding that the desolate area was..quite...confusing to them as well. "Gon..are you sure we're going the right way?"

The boy nodded his head, smiling up at his elder. "Yup! I'm sure of it!"

"Was the map outdated? I didn't see this landmark on the map," Kurapika mused, his head tilted to the side.

"This...is the _way_ the old man said right? Are you sure we followed the right path?" Leorio chimed in, looking slightly pissed. A huff leaves the male as his footsteps get heavy. 

"Have a little faith on the kid," (Y/n) muttered. 

After a few steps forward, the specters from the buildings appeared before them. Coming from an alleyway just in between some of the _empty_ homes, trinkets rushed out and a stage was set up before them. Then appeared people, the ones who were watching them walk the linear path. A hum leaves (Y/n) as she stared at the masked people. This was certainly strange.

"What's this?" Leorio asked out loud. No one replied to him. Instead they were all quiet as they stared at the old woman and her companions. There they stood on the wooden, or perhaps straw, stage. The elderly lady slammed her cane on the floor, creating a loud cracking noise that caught everyone's attention.

"I will ask you a single question. If you answer incorrectly, you will be kicked out of the exam for the year. You will have to apply the year after." Though the old woman had a small stature, she had a loud voice. "As you can tell we have blocked the path before you. In order to progress you have to answer our question correctly. You cannot answer anything else other than one or two. If you say anything else, you will be disqualified."

Jeez...such heavy terms. (Y/n) couldn't help but sigh, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. A hum leaves her after she takes in a deep breath. She felt pressured, really. If this was a trivia quiz, she might have a problem with that. The archer was aware that she wasn't good with trivia questions...so....she might have to depend on her teammates, even if she doesn't want to. 

"Speaking further on the terms, since you appear to be a group, an answer from one of you will render as the others answers, so therefore if one gets disqualified, the others will to."

The continuation of the terms made the group's eyes widen. They spare gazes at each other, each finding that they were all worried about what might happen. 

Okay..well..that's not a great thing then. 

"You're kidding right?" Leorio let out a laugh, hoping that the woman would laugh too. She didn't. That then confirms that this was serious. The tall pre-med sends a look to the other three that he was accompanying. It looked more like a glare rather than a simple glance. "If any one of you guys messes up, I don't think I'll forgive any of you."

"Well the feeling is mutual, Leorio," (Y/n) hummed, sending him a smile. The young girl tends not to hold grudges, but if she does come back to her family without her license, she is certainly screwed. The thought of the heavy burden of..disappointing your family members...the woman shudders at the thought. To bring dishonor to a family gave one almost unbearable weight. 

Not that she's felt it before. Hearing it from her other family members made her think that it was.

Footsteps could be heard behind them, causing (Y/n) to look behind her. There she finds a male, around her height perhaps. He had a rather round nose, somewhat lean stature, and he was a brunette. Chuckles left the boy's mouth as he continued to walk towards them. With a hand, he pushed the girl away, causing her to tense up.

As an immediate reaction, Pyra wrapped around her arm again, ensuring that she'll get a boost of damage on her arm if she wants to do anything about the sudden touching. The archer only shakes her head, to Pyra's dismay, dismissing the red, opaque dragon. A frown comes from (Y/n) as she touches the place where the male placed his hand on. She lightly dusted it, slightly disgusted that he didn't tell her to move.

"Since you four are gonna just stand there and not take it, I'll take it." The stranger gave a smirk to the four, his eyes mostly on the female. The girl exchanged that glance with a glare, her emotions riling up in her chest. Pyra appeared again, her tongue slithering out of her mouth as a way to greet her owner. The dragon smiles at the teen before its bright orange eyes glance at the male. She finds her way to look at the blonde whom was standing inches away from her. She urges her to move closer.

(Y/N) gave a look to her dragon, saying " _No. What are you doing. Go back to the bow_." The forked tongue of the dragon slithers out again before she drifts off to the bow. A sigh leaves her as she looked at the male before them. So much was happening, it was hard to focus. It was..so frustrating.

"Rogues have taken your mother and lover. You may only rescue one. Who do you chose and why? One is for your mother. Two is for your lover. You have 5 seconds." The old woman spoke, her brown eyes staring down the stranger before her. This man only had a couple of seconds to answer. If he did not answer within the time frame, he would have won.

But he broke the silence.

"One. I would rescue my mother since my mother is irreplaceable."

The elderly woman looked to the ones that accompanied her. They ushered over, whispering things to her. Things that no one could have heard other than the ones on the stage. They all nodded to each other before two masked beings walked off the stage. They approached a door, which they opened. 

The stranger smirked at the sight of the door opening, his eyes looking at the four that were going to be left over. He sends over wink, which made (Y/n) glare at him more. 

"Disgusting." (Y/n) blurted out, shaking her head. She was told she was beautiful, but never has she felt someone send her uncomfortable signs. Too caught up with her thinking about strangling that person, she didn't get a chance to think about a possible answer. 

As soon as the male was out of sight, it was Leorio's turn to break the silence. The others were looking at him curiously, watching him go off at the woman. The sight was almost laughable, but the archer couldn't spare a word at all. She was too busy thinking about the question. Her mind continued to buzz as Leorio rambled in the background.

"Hey! What kind of bullshit is that?! What kind of quiz is this?! There's no reasonable answer to this at all!"

The girl stopped for a moment, her (e/c) eyes widen as they drift up to look at the pre-med. Well what do you know! Something good came out of that man's mouth! She looks to her friends, finding that Kurapika had the same reaction. They connect gazes for a moment before they pulled away. They know what the answer is. Of course it was so simple. How could she have so oblivious!

It looks like the elderly woman caught on to their act as well.

"Stop! If you say another word you will all be disqualified from this year's exam." The old woman's threats certainly made Leorio shut up, but he was still pissed off by what happened. It was clear that the man doesn't know he said the right answer, but the other two caught on easily.

"Are you going to take the quiz or not?"

"Yes. We will. Give us your quiz," (Y/n) spoke for her group, her eyes sent a glance to the blonde she stood beside. He gave her a nod. They both understood what was going on. Concerned for the eldest one in the bunch, the archer sends a small look at the tall male. He had wandered off somewhere..perhaps to cool off.

"Bandits have taken your daughter and your son. You can only choose one person. Option one is your daughter, option two is your son. You have only 5 seconds to answer."

Silence falls on the crowd as the group stared at each other. (Y/n) kept a close eye on Leorio, finding that he might ruin their answer. He was getting dangerously close to the wooden planks that stood against the wall of a building. Her hand reaches behind her, taking the lower limb of her bow. There her hand tugs on the string, a nen arrow appears ready to be shot. Pyra appears from the bow, giving her owner a soft smile. Her orange eyes spare a glance at the male she targeted. Noises that sound like giggling come from the dragon as she stares down the man.

As the seconds count down, the pre-med was close to losing it. When the old woman's numbers reached 1, Leorio lept into the air. (Y/n) takes her aim, her eyes gave off a sign that said she was threatening to shoot him. Though the male didn't seem to care about her. He kept his attention towards the blonde boy that stopped him from hitting the lady.

"Hey! I have a perfectly good reason to hit this lady! Now get out of my damn way before I'm going to hit you too!"

"It's best if you _stand down,_ Leorio," (Y/n) hissed, "You'll ruin our answer."

After hearing a response from the teen, the tall suited male dropped the plank. His dark brown eyes connected with the girl's (e/c) pair. He looked for answers, answers that he needed to understand. 

Though the girl didn't speak a word. Instead, it was Kurapika that answered for her. The girl lowered her bow as she stared at the two males then at the youngest one at the bunch. Letting them argue it out, the archer approaches the youngest one, worried that he might be over thinking it.

Which he was.

Gon stood there..away from everyone. He was thinking about the situation. He found it hard to come up with a solution to the problem. You can't choose between two loved ones because it would be somewhat immoral to have someone die in the place of the other. It just wasn't right to him. The boy's head was buzzing. He continued to think about it more..and more...until he finally gave up on the idea. He scratched his head and frowned when he didn't come up with an answer.

"Overthinking about it?" (Y/n) hummed to herself, "You know you don't have to think about it anymore." The attention that she was giving him brought everyone over. A smile graces the archer's face as she looked at the confused features of the boy.

"But what if I get into a situation like that and I _have_ to make a decision!" the boy huffed, pouting at the older female. The girl's smile grows as she lightly pats the boy's head.

"Well it's not really _easy_ to answer something like that. You just gotta take chances, be it you save both of them, or just one, or none of them. That all depends on how you think, Gon."

"Ah..I'll stop thinking about it now! My head is starting to hurt."

The girl stood up straight, a laugh leaving her lips. She felt someone stand beside her, her eyes looking over to find a familiar blond sparing her a grin. He nudged her, urging her to face forward so that the old woman could speak to them. Right..she...didn't say a word after Kurapika and Leorio had their argument. Were they all waiting for her and Gon?

"Now that I have everyone's attention, your answer was correct," the old woman smiled. The masked people that accompanied her managed to push the large stage away, giving room for the group to move forward. 

"Wait wait..if our answer was correct, where did the other guy go?" Leorio asked, causing the woman to laugh. The ones who had their faces covered pulled open the door once more.

The eldest woman let out a laugh again before she cleared her throat. There she stood on her podium, a smile stuck to her face. Her hand guides their attention to the open door beside them. "This door leads to another part of the hill. This leads down rather than going up. In this path, there are traps set about, so it's difficult for one to actually get by safely. This should not be your concern since you have answered correctly."

Though the elder seemed pissed earlier, she now wears a smile on her face. Quick to change moods. There was certainly a trend here, or perhaps it was just the first couple of people that (Y/n) meets. A nod comes from the girl as she kept her (e/c) eyes connected with the older woman's dark brown pair. The archer..felt like it was right to thank this woman. Or at least show respect.

"Thank you," (Y/n) muttered, "We'll be on our way."

The quiz giver could only nod her head before she waves them off. After a couple of steps forward, (Y/n) takes a look back, finding that the stage was gone. It looked empty again, perhaps waiting for another challenger to take their quiz. A short laugh comes from the girl before she shakes her head. Well...that was past them now. Looking up at the sun, they find that they still have daylight. Hopefully they will have some left when they get to the top of the tree.

Or..maybe not.

The group has been walking for a while. (Y/n) was not at all tired, but she felt a little parched from walking. The lack of water could do that. The girl had her hand stuffed into a bag of candy that her siblings stole from the kitchen. She offers the sugary treats to her friends, though one of them declined. Leorio and Gon took one, but Leorio looked a little shy to ask for more. Gon, however, was begging for more. Eventually, the bag was emptied by both Gon and (Y/n).

"Do you have any more, (Y/n)?" Gon asked, his eyes shining, "I kinda want more..I like how they taste."

The archer shakes her head, laughing. While she does have some, she would like to save that for the actual exam. She had to lie to this one, for now. "Sorry bud, that's the last bag."

"Darn! Can you bring me some more after the exam? I kinda liked it!"

"Just _kinda?_ Sounds like you loved it."

"Well..maybe I do love it."

Laughs were exchanged between the two before silence robs their voices. After a couple of more steps, it was Leorio's turn to fill the air with his words. A groan escapes his lips as he slumped forward. His legs certainly do hurt from walking, and his bladder was killing him. "Jeez..how many more steps do we gotta take? I need to take a piss."

"You know you can do it right now. What's stopping you?" Kurapika replied, his steel grey eyes connecting with dark browns. Leorio groaned once more, taking his glance away from the shorter blonde. 

"Well we gotta get there first. I don't wanna stop because of a damn piss break."

"It'll hurt your bladder if you keep it in."

"I know. I studied medicine after all. You know what- I'll just do it later. I'm hoping we get there soon because my legs are killing me."

Just after a couple of steps, the pre-med couldn't take it anymore, which prompted the bunch to stop. The group walks in silence once more. They continue their stroll along the path until they reach a house. The lights inside the house were off. Perhaps the people were gone? But who would be not home at this hour? It was so late.

(Y/n) looked at the house, not noticing that her friends were approaching the door. The girl's senses heightened, causing her to pull out her boy. Due to the time of day, Pyra would be sleeping, which means..Elytris might take her place. A blue, opaque dragon wraps around the bow, the creature's little forked tongue stuck out to her, giving her a warm greeting. 

"Why are you pulling out your bow?" Leorio asked, tilting his head to the side. The others were quite curious too. Shouldn't it be obvious as to why she was so alert? The lights of the house are off! Is that something no one is concerned with?

"Something's off. Keep your guard up," (Y/n) muttered to them, her eyes straight on the door. "Knock on the door. If there's no response, do it again. If there's no response, open it."

"That's intruding privacy.." Kurapika mumbled, his gaze falling on Leorio and then to Gon. Eventually it found its way to the door.

"Doesn't matter. If the door's lock, there won't be a need to worry about intruding privacy because we won't be able to go in," (Y/n) replied, shaking her head. Taking in a deep breath, the girl eases up a little bit so that her friends don't get worried about her. "Sorry..I just get tense whenever I feel that something's not right." Standing up straight, with her shoulders at ease, she nods to show that she's ready. 

Leorio does what he thinks was best, which was to follow whatever she was telling him. Knocking once, no response. Knocking twice, nothing. Eventually, Leorio opened the door. There stood a giant, yellow beast, looming over a man on the ground. It had a woman in its arms. (Y/n) takes in the arrow she placed on her bow, reeling back the string, but before she could take a shot, the beast ran away. 

Cursing to herself, (Y/n) rushed in along with her friends to take care of this man. There, this quite.. _strange_ man laid down on the floor, injured. Leorio furrowed his eyebrows at the sight before he placed his briefcase on the floor. He could put his medical knowledge to good use in a scenario like this! 

"It..took my wife..." the injured male said, his hands pointed up at hole in the roof. That's the one the beast made, the one that the kiriko made. The sight made the girl's eyebrows furrow. If it's a kiriko, normal arrows wouldn't be able to pierce the skin easily. (Y/n) puts her arrow away, prompting for a more _transparent_ option. A nen arrow appears due to the help of Elytris. It was blue, which matched the color of the dragon.

Gon took off running, running outside by himself. Oh that wasn't safe..no no he might get taken too. Kurapika spared Leorio a glance, his lips moving to make words. "Stay here and do what you can with the man."

"I'm already on it."

With a nod, (Y/n) and Kurapika followed Gon. There the boy stood, sniffing the air around them. (Y/n) looked at him curiously. He had a really good sense of smell huh? How odd, yet interesting! This one is also full of surprises! The boy started to sprint again, supposedly to find the scent of the kiriko that took the man's wife. 

Adrenaline pumps through (Y/n)'s veins as she engages a high speed chase. It was hard running with a bow but since she isn't pulling on the string, it was easier for her to pick up the pace. Within seconds her eyes pick up the yellow fur that a kiriko had. Knowing that running and shooting wasn't a good idea, the girl prompted for a more.. _predatory_ approach. Her eyes watch the beast move, her gaze eventually drifting off to watch Gon hit the creature.

A smile crawls up to her face at the sight, though it was short lived expression. When the beast was hit, it dropped the woman that it had in its arms. At least that one is in safe hands. (Y/n) stops for a moment to look at the woman's laying figure, finding that Kurapika had gotten that covered. The two share a look before the girl ultimately runs away to chase after the kiriko that Gon chased. 

Weaving and jumping from branch to branch, the girl finds herself hiding behind the truck of a tall tree. Her eyes catch the sight of the kiriko that she pursued, though her ears perk up when she hears the voice of another. Just off in the open area before her stood another towering beast. Its form clearly loomed over Gon, though the child didn't look afraid. She didn't give another glance and instead got closer to the yellow creature that stood stationary behind a tree. Once she was close enough, a transparent, nen arrow appeared on the bow. Taking her aim and pulling the string back, Elytris bites the arrow, for extra charge. Her fingers release the string and within seconds it hits the leg of the kiriko.

The creature yelps, causing her to move forward. A smile appears on her face as she approaches the injured creature. Paralysis. The thing would feel it on its leg. It was good for disabling a creature from moving. The archer gives the Kiriko a glance, her eyes giving a cold stare at the creature. Elytris travels up her arm, his eyes also staring.

"Hey! Honey! Come look at this!" A voice was heard nearby. The girl takes a quick look at where the other kiriko was, finding that it was giggling and shaking its head. A sigh comes from (Y/n) as she looked at the beast she had just hunted down, an apologetic grin decorates her face. 

"Sorry.." the girl mouthed out, snapping her fingers afterwards. The arrow dissolves and the kiriko was able to move. It only grinned and smiled at her before it escorted her to where its spouse was. There the woman and the beast show themselves to the pair, the other curious to why it took their beloved a while to appear.

"You're not the only one with a surprise honey! This one is a real charmer!" The kiriko that stood beside (Y/n) grinned, its padded hands lightly patting the archer's back. The girl could feel the sharp talons the creature had, making her tense up.

"Honey! This one could tell us apart! You know how long it's been since someone has done that?" The yellow beast howled, cackling, "Come! Lets bring them back home!"

Gon and (Y/n) looked at each other with confused looks. They both followed the two best to head to the house. The group has been brought together again in front of the house. There the kirikos properly introduced themselves. The male who posed as the husband was actually the son of the two, while the supposed wife was just the daughter. Each member had their own reason to accepting the group as possible applicants for the hunter exam.

Leorio was accepted due to the care and kindness he showered on the man. The comment made the pre-med bashful as he looked away, trying to dismiss the color that appeared on his face. Kurapika was next to be evaluated, his reason being that he had extensive knowledge of clans and ancient symbols. Gon's evaluation was right after the blonde's. The kiriko stated that his incredible ability to tell them apart and his sense of smell really sold them.

"As for you, miss (Y/n)," the kiriko in front of her grinned. Its eyes looked to where its husband was. They connected eyes for a moment before one looked back at her, "You proved to have a skill that gives you an advantage in the exam. The way you paralyzed my husband's legs truly made you capable of entering the exam."

A sigh comes from the girl as she bowed, a smile displayed on her face once she rose her upper body. "For a second there..I thought you guys would disqualify me because I attacked your husband. I'm so sorry..again."

"You couldn't have know sweetie," the female kiriko giggled, "Well! Since all of you guys are capable of entering the exam, we'll lead you there! There will be a small hotel you can rest in for the night. First thing in the morning, my son will lead you to the entrance."

A familiar feeling of joy nestled in (Y/n)'s chest as she looked at her friend's faces. Each of them have a smile planted on their faces. Once they were prepped for take off, (Y/n) tries her best not to look down. For extra support, the girl summoned her night dragon Elytris to help her with her grip. Of course the strength that the dragon gives her isn't great compared to the strength that Pyra gives, but it's good enough. 

The group of four managed to overcome two challenges in the same day. They spend the evening traveling, flying to the town nearest to the entrance. First in the morning, the mother kiriko said, first thing in the morning.

She'll worry about everything in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god?? i haven't been updating in ao3?? oh dear-- i'm-- so sorry ;-;  
> I'll try and remind myself to update here too-- I feel like I'm leaving you guys out aaa! I'm sorry!!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I found it hard to trust others but you? There's something different. " 
> 
> \- Some stuff are different but that's because I wrote this in like- 3 am in the morning. I apologize for inconsistencies in the story.. :(( -

A market bustles with life as the time reaches noon. It was a nice day to get groceries and other small trinkets and toys that one can find in the market. Unbeknownst to all those civilians around them, there among the crowd were hunter exam applicants wandering around, trying to get inside the testing area. 

A hum comes from (Y/n) as she lightly tugged on her bow's carrier. Her eyes looked to each stall that she pass by. There was no time to properly look at the odds and ends this small market has to offer to her so she prompted for just a glance. She did not worry about bumping into people, as she walked behind Kurapika. They had a straight line, their movements almost uniform. 

The guide talked about things that (Y/n) could not really care to listen to right now. She had her mind occupied. She'll just have someone else fill her in later. Perhaps she'll ask Gon, or better yet, either Leorio and Kurapika. She's already grown fond of the bunch enough to trust them.

The view of a giant building catches the archer's attention. She pulls her focus from her thoughts and on to the area that was in front of her. Her lips curl up to a smile at the sight of it, but she knew that it wouldn't be that obvious. It has to be small, quaint, unable to be recognized by the normal human. 

"Woah! That's the place?" Leorio marveled at the sight. His astonishment humors the kiriko guide as he shook his head.

"No, sadly it isn't. This place over here is the entrance to the opening area." The kiriko's son moved closer to a small restaurant just off to the side. It had red lantern like decorations hanging beside the door. The aroma of noodles fills the noses of the applicants. One seemed to be the most interested in dining in.

A low grumble comes from the archer's stomach as it reacted to the various smells in the air. She was hungry, she can't deny that. A soft hum leaves the girl as she looked away, slightly embarrassed. A soft blush gave color to her (s/c) features as she looked away. "I didn't think I was this hungry," (Y/n) mused, "Apologies for the noise."

A light laugh leaves Kurapika's lips as he looked to her. "You don't have to," he responded, "I'm a bit hungry myself."

The navigator looks to the bunch as he approaches the chef. He gives him a glance before ordering food and drinks for the bunch. The group of four brightened up by the looks of it. They each had smiles planted on their faces. 

Ah..it was such good new that they were getting treated to food, but her gut is telling her that something's off. Something was telling her that she won't be getting the food that the guide ordered. That was a bother..that meant that she had to pull out more snacks from her carrier. The snacks that she especially for the exam. She might run out. 

Well if she knew that she would gain companions during the exam, she would have packed a lot more things in her carrier. Honestly though...she would have never expected meeting a small kid and having him as a friend. Not that she had a problem with that of course. In fact, she actually enjoys how bright and cheerful it is. It was needed in such a stressful situation. It's a refresher for her, really.

Before the kiriko guide left the restaurant, he led the quartet to a room where they would be sitting in for the time being. A smile appears on (Y/n)'s features as she took the forth seat. To her side was Kurapika and Gon, while Leorio sat in front of her. 

"The guy ordered a lot of bowls," Leorio mused, grinning from ear to ear, "Which bowls are you gonna get? I'm gonna get the beef bowl for sure!"

A laugh comes from (Y/n) as she watched the pre-med excitement. She too could relate to what he was feeling, but she had some doubt in her chest. Of course, even if it sounds like a free meal, she doubts that they'll get to eat anything.

"I'll get whatever bowl is left on the table," (Y/n) added in to the conversation. She too had a grin stuck to her face. 

"I'm gonna get the second beef bowl!" Gon squeaked, his hands lightly tapping on table. 

Kurapika soon jumped in too. "The pork bowl sounds promising." 

Through chatter, they speak to pass the time, but it didn't take a while for them to noticed anything different. Feeling the floor move, going down, their mouths were sealed shut. They had their guard up again. This felt like an elevator, everyone can agree on that thought. 

(Y/n) holds on to her carrier tightly. Her spirit dragon, Pyra, reveals itself on her arm. The snake like being wasn't summoned at all, rather it appeared out of curiosity. The dragons are tied to the owner by nen, of course, but with this tie also comes with shared emotions. Luckily for Pyra, she was a dragon of emotion while her brother Elytris was a dragon of logic.

Ah she feeds off of (Y/n)'s emotions, though it was in a good way.

She coils up and hugs the archer's bicep. Pyra rests her head on the girl's shoulder, her orange eyes stare at the people her owner saw as acquaintances, or rather, as friends. The dragon transfers warmth around her owner's arm, saying to her that she accepts this bunch, especially the blonde. Though the dragon cannot speak words, it can sure give signs of approval.

The way down the elevator was silent, as no one muttered a word to each other. They don't know what's in store for them once they reach the end. (Y/n) kept her gaze at the doors of the room, her eyes attentive on it. She keeps her guard up, of course. If she needs to shoot something then she'll do it...with _some_ hesitation.

The doors open to reveal a dark place. It wasn't completely dark, but it was enough to make the place gloomy. (Y/n) was the first to stand up from her spot and scout out for her friends. She was capable of defending herself, and she can do so quite well. She didn't train for nothing after all. Taking a step out of the elevator, she looks both sides. 

They were in a tunnel. A very..cheerless and dank space. The stench was less inviting than the one the restaurant had to offer. A hum comes from the archer as she tugs on her carrier, finding that it was more of a habit other than some form of comfort. (Y/n) spares her friends a glance before looking at the countless men, and possible women, in the area. She glares at them for a moment, softening her eyes afterwards.

"This must be the place," (Y/n) muttered. She tries easing herself up, trying to relax herself. She kept her guard as she doesn't know these people. 

Pyra gives her owner a tight squeeze, saying that she could feel her anxiety increase. The dragon that was moderately sized slithers up the archer's arm and wraps around her neck comfortable. It felt like a scarf almost. The reddish-orange celestial being sat her head on (Y/n)'s other shoulder, bright orange eyes staring at the strangers around them. 

Someone approaches them, giving them tags to wear. (Y/n) wore the badge 402, seeing as she was the first one to step off of the elevator. Leorio with 403, Kurapika with 404, and Gon with 405.

"So much for wanting the order," Leorio groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he started walking. Figured he might as well take a look around and see the people that he, or rather, they were going to go up against. A hum comes from the pre-med as he started to move. The other three followed him, standing beside the male as he strolled around. 

"There's a lot of people here," Gon spoke, his auburn eyes looking up at the bunch of people, "They're kinda quiet."

"I believe they just don't wanna talk to other people," Kurapika responded, smiling at the boy, "People here..they don't really trust others easily. Socializing with others is almost like a weakness, but it's good to have connections."

"That's..very much true," (Y/n) murmured, "You can't trust anyone here. You won't know if they're gonna stab you in the back during the test or not." A sigh leaves the girl as she looked around herself, (e/c) eyes stare at a particular person. A curious fellow. He had red hair, almost a light reddish-pink hue. He wore a white outfit with his lower abdomen covered by a round piece of clothing. Pink..it looked like a pink ball.

The stranger and (Y/n) connected eyes for a moment. He sends her a smile. To almost any person, one might even get the creeps just by looking at him. It was clear that he was nen user. Those who tend to use nen for their personal gains, be it evil or not, usually tend to spew out a feeling of threat. They want to be threatening so others don't get in their way. (Y/n) of course sends him a smile, almost saying that she's not afraid of him.

But she will be cautious of course.

There are much more advanced nen users in the hunter exam. To them, she was merely a rookie. She hasn't mastered her nen just yet. Soon she will, but not yet.

Once she was close enough to see him, the man moves, going father away from her. If she doesn't see the number on his chest, then she can't say who it is, or what this person is. The girl murmurs words to herself as she kept walking. Eventually she sees the reason why the male moved away from her.

He went to make a scene. 

There in front of the group stood the stranger and another person. There seemed to be a ring around them and of course, wanting to know what this person is like, she moved a little closer. Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika trail behind her. The blonde was closer than the others as he felt worried for her. For some reason.

"Oi oi apologize to me now," one male said. This male was supposedly the one that the stranger pushed earlier. He stated so in the next line that he said. The red haired male looked at the shorter, much less interesting looking male. Within seconds there was a gash on the man and soon he looked..like he was disappearing like dust. 

With (Y/n) being within the inner bounds of the circle, she was to see everything. She saw how that card retreated back to where the male was. Oh if she was using her aura around her eyes, she would have saw whatever made the card retreat to its owner. Cursing herself for not thinking about using gyo, the archer shakes her head. Well at least she got something out of that encounter. His number.

Number 44.

Best to steer clear from him if she wanted to pass this exam.

(Y/n) takes a step back, eventually walking back into Kurapika. It made her jolt forward. Her eyes widen for a moment before she starts saying a quick " _I'm sorry."_

"Is something the matter?" Kurapika asked. Concern was evident in his voice, but (Y/n) couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because she stood too close to the _splash zone_. The one that's a little too close to the clown looking fella.

"I got his number," (Y/n) responded, smiling up at the clansmen. "Number 44. Steer clear from him. He's bad news. I can tell." 

"I'll keep that noted," Kurapika hummed. Finding that it was just the two of them, they decided that they need to find the other two. Going to Leorio wasn't that hard, as he was too tall. He was basically like a lighthouse, and they were the boats. Within a few seconds they were reunited. A short stubby fellow can be seen interacting with the two. A hum comes from (Y/n) as she looked at the older man.

Number 16 huh? He got here early...he might have gotten experience before. Those who have taken the test before were usually the ones who got to the testing site early. Lucky for them, they were able to get to the site before it starts. If she got one of the first hundred numbers, she would have been staying in this dank tunnel for too long. 

The short stubby man offered them drinks as some sort of welcoming gift. (Y/n) took it hesitantly of course. She didn't dare try to open it. She already doesn't like this man one bit. He looks sketchy, giving new faces drinks like this. There's certainly a catch to this or else he wouldn't be given them so willingly. 

The archer looks to her friends, finding that they have already opened their cans of juice. Leorio was even taking sips from it. She tightly squeezes her own drink, but she makes sure that she doesn't create enough pressure to pop it. She has to talk about it. She can't have her friends fall victim to this man's crimes.

"Before you drink it," (Y/n) spoke, "Don't. There's obviously a catch here." She sends number 16, Tonpa, a glance. Her glance turns into a glare, but only for a moment. She didn't want to linger on staring at someone such as him. She softens her gaze within a split second as she back at her friends. She gives them a small smile. 

"Why believe this rookie here?" Tonpa remarked, smirking, "Obviously you don't gotta listen to her! There's nothing in there! You can trust me! You can drink as much as you want! In fact you can actually get a second one if you finish your drink in a gulp!" 

The archer sends the short man another look, this time her glare is more evident than before. Just from the corner of her eye, she can see that they put down their hands. The sound of liquid spilling could be heard just inches away from her. Someone was emptying their can the right way. It made her happy. 

"I took a sip and it tastes..bad," Gon muttered. Instead of spilling his drink, he just placed it down on the floor. His tongue stuck out at male showing that he didn't really like it. His auburn eyes look up at the teen that was beside him. "You sure you don't have any more of the snacks you had yesterday? It would be nice to eat some." The boy seemed to give off puppy eyes at the girl, and of course she couldn't resist.

With a short laugh she nodded her head. "Sorry I kept it away from you yesterday. I was just trying to save some so we could eat some during the exam." The archer took off her carrier and held it in her arms. With one hand, she moves through the items she has inside. She pulled out too bags filled with snacks and sadly it was her last batch. A hum comes from her as she gave one bag to the young boy. "Just take that one okay? Make sure you keep it cuz it's my last bag."

"Oi oi! Why are you taking food from her but you won't take food from me?" Tonpa wast still there huh? For a second, the archer would have thought that he ran away already when she exposed his plans. (Y/n) gives the male a small glance, giving him a smile to spite him. He should really go away.

"She's been with us for a while. You're a complete stranger and an asshole too!" Leorio popped off, finally expressing his mild anger. Though he screamed, his volume was a little softer than how loud he usually screams. The pre-med doesn't wanna cause a scene, he just wants this person to leave. 

"I offered you something and you took it. I'm just being nice here buddy." Tonpa snapped back. The shorter male took a step forward, which made the pre-med do the same. A sigh could be heard from the side. It came from Kurapika of course, and he doesn't look like he's enjoying the argument that Leorio is having. The blonde figured that he had to do something before they cause another scene. This time it wouldn't dissipate as fast as number 44's did.

"Stop this before it gets worse," Kurapika mumbles. He shakes his head as he looks at the two. Tonpa steps back and Leorio did the same. Thankfully there was no need for things to get messy, which gave a sense of relief to (Y/n) and Leorio. 

"Good choice," (Y/n) smiles at the pre-med. The male could be seen looking away, his eyes wandering around the crowd. She knows that he appreciates the thanks. He was just shy about thanking her. She doesn't mind it, of course.

After a few moments of walking about, the group finds another young boy. This one had fluffy and spiky white hair. He had a skateboard in his hand and the other was stuffed in his pocket. He wore casual clothes such as a white shirt, blue turtleneck, some navy blue shorts, and purple shoes. This one was paler than Gon and the number he had on his chest as 99. This boy had gotten to the testing area before them! (Y/n) would have to applaud him for that achievement.

"Yo," the white haired boy spoke. He sends the quartet a wave, though his focus mostly was on the boy that was the same age as him. Like a magnet with a piece of metal, the two stuck together. Seeing as they were the same age, they talked about things that usually people their age would like. Mostly Gon was yapping his mouth while the boy, who later revealed his name to be Killua, listened. A smile was placed on the archer's face as she looked at the two boys. They were walking in front of the three teens that were clearly older than them.

"I'm glad that Gon managed to find a friend," (Y/n) spoke to herself, not really caring if anyone heard her. 

A chuckle left Kurapika's throat as he looked at the two younger males. He watched as they talked, as they giggled and snickered about things. "It is nice to find someone your age in a place like this. Killua and Gon are the only ones here that are just above the age minimum for the exam," the blonde mused, smiling, "Gon isn't as lonely anymore."

"Has Gon ever been lonely though?" Leorio chimed in to the pair's conversation, "I mean he had us ya know."

"Well we're talking about you know..age. We're clearly older than the boy so it must be a relief that he finds someone around his age," (Y/n) spoke, "We may be Gon's friends but Killua seems more fitting to be his friend."

A loud whistle calls the attention of the applicants in the area. The idle chatter that happened among the group of five stopped as they focused on the person that blew the whistle. Nothing was said as the examiner stared at the examinees. Eventually after a while of awkward staring, the pink haired examiner started his walk. Everyone followed him, thinking that it was the right thing to do.

Which it was. 

(Y/n) looks at her companions before at the crowd of strangers. Could this be? 

Oh it can't be.

Seconds later walking turns to a jog and then it escalates into running. The archer's eyes widen for a moment due to the shock that she felt. Suddenly she felt a little frustration in her chest. Gods, she hated endurance tests. It always made her tired in the end, which is something that she doesn't like. Feeling tired disables her usage of nen. If she doesn't have enough energy in her body, her dragons would also be tired. That wasn't good. (Y/n) doesn't like her tiny pets tired. 

The archer runs along side the blonde and the pre-med. Killua and Gon were way ahead of them, which was..completely unexpected. Of course one of them has an advantage while the other doesn't. Gon has nothing on his person, but he was getting by just fine. She was too but if she admits it now she'll just jinx herself.

The girl spares her friends a look, not finding enough air to properly talk to them during this run. Not that spending time chatting matters to her as much. The sound of footsteps against the concrete floor was enough for her. She could save her breath, save it for running more meters or miles or whatever.

The trial gets tougher with each step. The archer feels herself slowly losing breath. She felts it, she know that they were halfway there. Just within minutes of running, Leorio would lose speed and eventually he would come to a stop. She doesn't leave the blonde's side, in fact she tries to keep the same pace with him. She knows herself, she knows how fast she can run and how long, but she doesn't want to do this alone. The thought of it makes a little sad, really, which was certainly odd.

When it comes to strangers, she never really bothers to keep them close. Now? She doesn't wanna leave this bunch of strangers. They were friends now and she can't leave them behind.

Her thoughts trail back to Leorio as she finds his space empty. After a few minutes of running, he still hasn't come back. She felt..a little sad for the poor male. Getting to know him a little better, it was clear that he wanted something more than money. Seeing his caring nature back at the Kiriko's estate, she could see that he wanted to use the hunter license for something else. 

Medical field related obviously.

(Y/n) lets herself wander in her troubled, jumbled thoughts. No words left her mouth as she kept her breath for running. She tries to focus everything on getting to the end of this tunnel but her mind was just..spilling with everything. It usually does whenever she was silent, whenever there was no one talking to her. It was a habit, surely, but it was a bad one. 

" _Think_ ," the archer says to herself, " _Think about something else._ "

The appearance of stairs surely helped her think about something else. What might that be? Well none other than the stairs of course! One of the worst obstacles that a person can put during an endurance run! Ah what fun! 

The last time (Y/n) encountered stairs was back when she was starting her training. It was repetitive. Every morning her grandpa would bring her to Mount Jujukon and they would run up the stairs together. There were...probably more than 5,000 steps on that place. Due to the height of the place, it just had to have that much. The memory of it made the archer shudder, but hey, at least she was thinking about something else.

On the first step, Leorio could be seen dashing back to where Kurapika and (Y/n) were at. When he appeared back at his space beside Kurapika, a smile was planted on the archer's face. It was good to have him back! On the corner of her eye she could see two familar figures. She knows those two. 

Killua and Gon. It looks like they were skipping their way up. The girl could only marvel at the sight of the children running their way up the stairs with ease. Seriously, what an odd duo, but they were quite the cheerful duo.

"Those two look like they've having a sugar rush," Leorio mumbled, "Oi, (Y/n), was there anything in the snacks you gave Gon?" 

(Y/n) shook her head before she lets out a laugh, "Nope. The kids must be naturally energetic like that. Honestly I'm a little envious." 

"They'll get to the top before us," Kurapika chimed in, smiling, "We should save our breath. Sorry to cut it short."

The archer and pre-med gave the blonde a nod. They all agreed to keep themselves from talking so that they could properly run without staggering in speed. With a chore such as running up the stairs, it was a little hard to keep a constant speed. (Y/n) decided to give up on the idea of conserving her energy and sprinted ahead. Instead of taking one step at a time, she takes two. She sends her friends a wave, saying that she'll meet them at the top. 

(Y/n) would be lying if she said that the exited the tunnel with grace. She almost tripped on the last step up! She miscalculated that step, really. A soon as she reached the top she had to take a breather. The girl didn't hesitate to plot down on the grass and take in deep breaths. She was approached by the two boys who were way ahead of them. She spares them a smile before she beckons them to sit close to her. They both nod and do so, taking a seat in front of the archer. 

"You ran faster than Kurapika and Leorio?" Gon asked, tilting his head to the side, "I thought you three were running together."

Taking in a gulp of air, (Y/n) shook her head. She sends him a smile as she catches her breath. "I figured that I would rest more if I had gotten to the top faster. Luckily for me, I was right." 

Footsteps could be heard behind her. Looking back, the archer could see that the other two had arrived and their faces were red with exhaustion. She smiles at them before she pats the grass beside her, inviting them to sit down and take a breather. Within seconds they do plop down next to her.

Leorio was patting the hardest. The man still had his shirt off and his tie was around his head. The sight made (Y/n) giggle before she could shake her head. "You should put on your shirt, Leorio," she hummed.

"Why should I?" The male asked, "It's hella hot! You know how much sweat is running down my entire body? Man I need to cool off, you know. You don't even look that tired." Leorio's eyebrows furrowed at the archer, which earned him another laugh.

"Well that's because I was _somewhat_ prepared for this. While I was exhausted when I got here, I was able to gain enough energy back by sitting down," (Y/n) mused, "Just take in deep breaths for around..lets say 3 seconds, and you'll definitely feel the difference." 

The pre-med huffed out before he followed her instructions. Kurapika already took his breather, which meant he had enough energy to talk to the kids and her. Pushing some of his bangs to the side, only to have them fall back to his face, he spares the archer a glance.

"I'm surprised that you were able to run ahead," the clansman spoke to the other, smiling at her, "I could tell that you were tired. You were huffing. Clearly you're not as loud as Leorio, but you were clearly huffing."

"Oh you noticed?" the archer asked, "I thought I kept my volume low enough. You must have a good sense of hearing."

As the group had enough time to rest, they spent it talking about small things. The weather, their moods, what happened during the run, things like that. Something to make up for the time. As a sign to show that they have spent enough time waiting, the gate behind the group closed. There was a man behind her, reaching out, begging for them to wait. A pity, really, she felt bad for him.

Better luck next time.

The pink haired examiner, Satoz, used his whistle to call over the remaining examinees. There was still a couple, say around 5 groups of 12 left. He was surprised that this many people were able to complete the first part of the first phase. There was certainly more and it was harder than the tunnel. This way had more terrain, more things to fool an applicant. This forest was famous for its creatures and its way of deceiving people. Satoz tells the crowd these details.

The first example of deceit actually appeared just as soon as the tunnel closed. There just off to the side somewhere was a man, battered and beating. He screamed and accused Satoz of being a phony, that he was a predator that lived in the woods in front of the examinees. This event caught the eye of the archer, who seemed to be..a little humored by the sight of the man. Surely..the applicants don't really believe this...right?

(Y/n) knew how animals worked, how animals operated. She lived in a clan that specialized in hunting animals, of course she had some knowledge about the topic! If a predator was baiting them into being dinner, surely it didn't leave anyone else behind. The monkey-like beast would have slowed down after it noticed that a handle of its prey had stopped running. Even if she wasn't well acquainted with this..type of animal, she knew how similar animals worked.

As (Y/n) thought to herself, she was completely unaware of what was going on. Around her, the applicants of the exam were looking around, mostly shocked that they were supposedly deceived by such a beast. They muttered things to themselves, some were even walking in the direction where the wounded _man_ was. Tension was rising among the group and it caused a split. Eventually someone sewed it back together. 

With three cards thrown at each person, Hisoka managed to solve the problem. With ease too. A laugh leaves the magician as he looked to the confused bunch of applicants. It was humorous to him. To think that someone could be easily tricked by an animal such as that. The red-haired male shook his head before he looks the crowd. 

"An examiner would have caught my cards with ease, you know," Hisoka purred, "Examiners are hunter's themselves." 

Satoz lightly dusted his black suit as he looked at number 44. A glare was sent to him, but the magician didn't mind. In fact, he loved the attention. The pink-haired man dropped the cards that he caught earlier. A sigh comes from him as he shook his head. "If you make one more move like that, number 44, you will be disqualified. You are not allowed to attack the examiners."

"Apologies," Hisoka murmured. He pulled out a stack of cards and shuffled them in the air to pass the time. His lemon yellow eyes stare at the examiner's brown hues, waiting for him to say something else.

Now that the small interruption was over, it was back to running. Rounding up the remaining applicants, Satoz looked to the fog ahead of them. He then blew his whistle before he started to run. He expected everyone else to follow him in this dense weather. If they don't make it, well it's their loss.

(Y/n) held a pout on her face as she ran beside Kurapika and Leorio again. Running again...another endurance run. The thought made her pout sink further. Her shoes dug in to the mud that the marsh had to give. She made sure that she doesn't slip and fall, which was a difficult task really. It was hard keeping balance and keeping a constant pace. The archer tries to keep her mind occupied with things but something cuts off her thinking.

Screams were head around her, which causes her to hit the breaks. She comes for a complete stop, sliding a couple of steps forward than her intended position. The girl looks around her, finding beasts around. She can't just keep herself here and defeat all of these things by herself. Her eyes look to her friends, who she was running beside. Leorio looked concerned, as well as Kurpika.

"There are screams everywhere. There's chaos around us," Kurapika muttered, his gaze sporadic, unable to settle on one thing.

"Shit.." Leorio cursed to himself, "We can't stay here. I can't even defend myself! All my stuff is in my briefcase! Gon has my things!" There was a hint of panic in the tall male's voice. His eyes too say that he was getting a little anxious staying put.

Although it was hard to run holding a bow, (Y/n) can't take her chances. She doesn't want to die, obviously, she has things to do still! Exploring the places she wants to visit, all the sights to see. She can't let this exam rob her of that. A certain someone agrees with her thoughts as well. A warm being coils around her arm. Pyra went to check out the surroundings. She wanted to know what was making her owner panic. 

Knowing what to do, the snake like dragon runs down (Y/n)'s arm and wraps around the limb of the bow. Using the nen that both (Y/n) and her share, she creates a spirit arrow. It stays standby for the archer, just in case she needs to make shots. The girl doesn't need to worry about it not being powered up, because she already bit into it. 

Leorio starts wandering in one direction, which causes (Y/n) and Kurapika to follow him. They trail a group of people who look like they know what they're doing. Though..it was certainly a bad idea to do so.

Keeping their distance, the trio hides within the thick fog. They could barely the group of men that they were following but they could definitely hear them. They also hear a familiar..voice. Number 44's voice. Hisoka's chuckle.

(Y/n)'s eyes grown wide as she looks up at her friends. "It's not safe here. Hisoka's here. We need to keep moving." But no one budges. The trio watches, and waits, until something happens.

Cards were sent their way, perhaps left overs that Hisoka threw. (Y/n) moves to the side to avoid getting hit, Kurapika pulled out his weapon and managed to deflect the incoming cards. Leorio was unlucky, as he got hit by one on his arm. The girl blinks for a moment before she rushes to where the pre-med was. She stares at the sight of the card before looking to the direction she knows the things came from. She glares at a silhouette in the fog before she readies her bow. She pulls back the arrow she already had on standby and takes her aim.

Though it was foolish to aim at something she could not see, the archer still went with it.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Leorio yelled out at the shadow of Hisoka. His dark brown eyes squint to a glare as he looked at Hisoka. The magician came into view, his chershire cat like stuck to his face.

"Playing examiner, you see. I could have held off during the second phase but the first is so boring. I figured why not help the examiner pick whoever would be left," Hisoka purrs as he shuffled his cards. More people come into view, revolting against his actions. Those people were later executed by Hisoka. They try to rebel against him, they try to attack him, but nothing. They were all dead in seconds.

Sweat runs down (Y/n)'s temples as she watched how many people died. The sight of it made her sick, it made her want to throw up. But she can't...she has to suck it up. The _clown's_ gaze returns to them, to the four that were left over. There was a stranger nearby and he says to split up in four directions. It was a good plan, it was certainly better than fighting off this fella. With the count of three, the four of them start their sprint. It was only after a few seconds in their get away plan that something messed up.

Leorio. For Maghyg's sake it was Leorio.

(Y/n) stares at the pre-med approach Hisoka again. The girl pulls out her bow and takes her aim. It was hard to pinpoint where this man was due to the fog. Using her nen arrows, finding that pulling out a regular one takes too much time, she takes her aim and takes in a deep breath. Before she could fire, she sees the magician's silhoutte move behind Leorio. He couldn't do anything afterwards because something stopped him. 

That _something_ was Gon.

Once the boy came into view, the archer scoots in a little closer. She takes her aim once more, making sure that she kept an eye out for any oncoming attacks. Everything seemed still as the magician commended the boy for his efforts. They stand there, chatting, which enabled Leorio to take his chances and try to hit the man. Which..ultimately failed. 

Soon Leorio was knocked out and Gon was seen stuck in the air, held up by the neck. Worry immediately embeds itself in (Y/n)'s chest as she continued to stare. Something was keeping her in place. A feeling was keeping her there. Fear? Perhaps..but she wasn't certain.

Gon was put down eventually. Both Hisoka and Gon spoke to each other before the magician had to leave. Emerging from the fog, (Y/n) reveals herself to the boy. Her instincts tell her to go check up on the boy. She kneels down on the grass and looks at Gon, her eyes widened for a moment.

Oh thank the heavens he's okay.

(Y/n) could hear another person call Gon. She knew that voice..it was Kurapika of course. Sending a nod to the blonde, telling him that the boy was okay, the group stood up and started to run again. It didn't take long till they were back on track of course, all thanks to the help of Gon.

"Leorio wears this cologne. It's really easy to track!" Gon chirped. 

"Easy for you to say.." Kurapika mumbled to himself as he shook his head. (Y/n) kept silent as she tried to focus her energy on running. She could listen to their conversation, occasionally chime in if she was asked a question. During their run they mostly talked about Hisoka and how...weird his was. They spoke about his strange act as a _pretend examiner,_ his method of killing people, things like that. It was something that (Y/n) didn't really want to on to. 

Minutes and minutes of running, the trio manage to make it to the second phase's entrance just in time. Huffing and puffing left (Y/n)'s mouth as she wiped the sweat off of her face. The adrenaline helped her with running, but the spike was depleted just after a few minutes of running. The archer was glad to have stopped running. It was honestly such a chore. 

They approach the crowd, in a hurry to find the lost pre-med. Just off to the side, he could be seen leaning against the tree. The sight relieved (Y/n) of all the stress she felt while running. It even made her laugh. She couldn't help it. With the big swelling cheek and his appearance, it was quite humorous. She knows she shouldn't laugh so she keeps it to herself.

The group reunites. With the addition of Killua, they were now a group of five! They all wait around, exchanging words to pass the time. The second phase starts at noon, so they'll wait until then.

As the clock strikes 12, the doors open. (Y/n) helps herself up, offering the pre-med her help too. With a tug, she was able to pull him up, with ease of course. 

"What do you think this one is gonna be about," Leorio mumbled, fixing his collar.

"They didn't specify anything, really," Kurapika responded, looking up at the tall male before sparing a glance at the archer. She just sends them a smile before uttering words.

"Let's go ahead and find out."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Mind telling me a little bit more about yourself? " 
> 
> \- chapter's a little shorter than usual aaaa. Hope that's okay! I try not to stress myself out as much so I can make as many chapters as possible ;w; -

Applicants of the hunter exam gather around as they all pushed through each other. They were all in a hurry to get inside, all in a hurry to see what the next phase has in store for them. Some fell to the ground, other seemed to fight before they fully got inside the building. Push, pull, yank, grab, everyone was doing it. Nothing seemed to be happening in an orderly fashion. Eventually they all managed to get inside without the extra collateral damage. Those who were on the floor were fine, as the scrapes were minor.

Nothing serious. For now that is.

A hum comes from (Y/n) as she surveyed the area. Her group was one of the first people to enter the newest testing site so there was no need to worry about whatever happened behind them. The archer minded her own business, of course, as it really wasn't her own problem that there was a ruckus behind her. Softly humming, she kept her focus on the sight in front of her. 

Ah...what?

There were counters nearby each other and beside those tabletops were large firepits. On top of those white counters were cups of large wooden spoons, spatulas, knives. There looked to be drawers below the white top. (Y/n)'s mind buzzed as she tried to figure out what was going on. She stood there, letting herself think, keeping her focus on her thoughts and her thoughts alone. What would be needed for a tabletop, a fire pit, and some kitchen utensils. The archer's eyes widen for a moment as she realized what was going on. That _something_ made her stomach twist and turn with anxiety.

Cooking. This phase was going to be cooking. Or it must be a test that was going to challenge their ability to follow orders. Perhaps a cooking show was going to happen and the applicants had to follow the chef's instructions! 

Oh but that..would be quite easy, really. Even a regular civilian could probably follow orders quickly.

A frown appears on the (h/c) haired girl as she looked to her friends, finding that they were already ahead of her. She overstayed her welcome in her mind. She should really focus back to reality. (Y/n) knew she can't over complicate things again. The girl clearly was aware that she was overthinking it, but she can't help such a bad habit because it happens so often that it's accept as a norm.

Well to her only, basically.

Sighing, (Y/n) runs up to her friends and follows them. There was an empty spot beside Kurapika and Gon. Leorio was to the left of the blond while Killua leaned against a counter that to the right of Gon. The archer places her hands on top of the white surface that the kitchen counter had. Her fingers lightly tapped the hard marble that laid over the wooden drawers. (E/c) eyes look to the different tools that'll help with cooking. 

She's...not too familiar with these things, as she was mostly the one in her family to go along with the other hunters and hunt food. Cooking..was certainly not one of her stronger suits. A sigh comes form (Y/n) as she leans forward, dipping her body low as she stared at the examiners ahead of them. There was a curious woman, whose hair was more of a teal color. Her smaller form couldn't match her partner's, which could easily tower over her. The one beside that female was round, but that isn't said in an insulting way. He was..chunky. Yeah..that's the word. This male was easily over 5'6, perhaps even taller than 6 feet. He sat on his bottom while his companion stood on her feet.

With a loud booming voice coming from the woman, she introduced themselves as Menchi and Buhara. Menchi was the one that stood tall and proud. Buhara was the one who sat down and looked at everyone with a light smile on his face. He had his hands over his stomach as he let the female say what she wanted to say. 

"Welcome everyone to the second phase of the hunter exam!" Menchi started the phase off with an introduction to what the applicants will be doing for the exam. She spoke loud about it, she was quite confident that everyone would do well. It was obvious that cooking was her pride and joy, as she spoke highly about the hunters that were in the same category as her. Not everyone can agree though, as they muttered words to themselves. Heavy comments about the phase challenge started to go around in the air.

Comments such as; " _This is useless_ " and " _What the hell are we gonna do with this boring information",_ started to rise in the air. Most of those came from examinees that lost their patience with waiting. They wanted a proper challenge, not some cooking show. They were here to entertain, they say, they were here to become hunters. They wanted to be different classes of hunters, not one that specialized in cooking. 

The sudden backlash caused Menchi to take in a deep breath. Buhara looked amused at the sight of the rowdy examinees. The light smile he had on his face grew wider as he spared a glance to his partner for this phase. Ah..there it was. The signature " _I'm so fucking pissed"_ look that Menchi usually wore whenever someone decided to insult their line of work. The large man could barely contain his laugh. Oh how he really wanted to, but he can't. He has to keep on the professional look and make himself look good. Besides, he'll just eat up everything that would be given to him.

Menchi is the one that everyone should be worried about.

The woman mumbled words to herself as she marched out, her feet stomping on the floor as she crossed her arms. She huffs and puffs before she stood still, her legs pressed together as she kept her back straight. The teal haired female sent a glare to each and everyone around her before she spoke words.

"You're here to catch a pig. Find one and cook it." Her words left her mouth. It sounded like a command rather than instructions on what to do. There was venom in her voice. Oh they were surely going to get hell for those things they said about her job. She'll make it a living hell, she won't let a single person pass, never. They wasted her compassion and now they're messing with the devil. 

The applicants were all dismissed to do their own thing. Everyone had disappeared off into the forests that were nearby. Now that they were alone, Buhara looked to his fellow examiner, smiling a toothy grin. 

"You're not going to give them an easy time huh?" the large, chunky male inquired. His hand sat on top of his lap as the other propped behind him, used to keep his body up.

"Not one bit," Menchi huffed. There she went again, stomping and huffing and puffing. She mumbled a string of curse words to herself as she kept her head low. "They don't know what kind of explosion they lit up. They'll pay for the things that they said about our job, Buhara."

"Just go easy on them," Buhara mumbled. He tilted his head back to look at the sky above him. "I'm sure they don't mean what they said. They're impatient people, you know how first time examinees can be. The ones that were mostly complaining looked like they were first timers."

"That's no excuse Buhara," Menchi spat, her eyes glared up at the tall male that she accompanied. Her glance softened as she took seat on the floor beside the large, plump man. She needs to take a breather so that it looks like nothing happened to her, that nothing bad made her think about _things_ that could ruin the chances of potentially good hunters. The teal haired woman knew that she needed some sort of facade so that she doesn't tick any more people off.

Of course she's still angry, but it's better not to look like that. There will be complaints. There will always be complaints whenever she's around. "Whatever..." Menchi mumbled to herself. She crossed her arms and kept her sight looking at the floor she sat on. A pout was on her face, deepening her expression. "We'll just wait for them," she finished. 

The examinees were quite busy with their search. Well mostly (Y/n) was thinking about what kind of pig the woman was talking about. She never specified anything nor did she say what it looked like. She can only assume that this isn't the everyday pig that one sees in farms. These animals were certainly not domesticated. She'll have to be careful around. Maybe she can use her past knowledge of animals to help her. 

A warm feeling coils around the archer's arm. The sudden presence of her pet dragon made her eyes wide before she looks down at her arm. Her friends did not spare her a glance at the moment, which really is a good thing for her. If they noticed how weird she'd be acting, they would have doubts on her sanity.

Not that they were thinking that she was some sort of insane person, but you know..just a thought.

Pyra slithers to wrap around her owner's neck, her scaly, opaque body hanging around like a loose scarf. Her forked tongue slithers out of her mouth as she greets the teenager. The corners of her lips move to form a soft smile. The sight could be compared to a dog smiling really. It's equally as adorable as the other but...to the archer, the dragon's grin was way better than a dogs. No offense to dogs of course! Her family as a doll of a pup back at home. She wondered if that beast was doing well protecting the cave.

Ah no matter! Now is not the right time to think about dogs and cats and dragons! (Y/n) shouldn't focus her mind on things like that. She needs to keep her attention to the idea of finding the boars and attempt to cook it. The archer..did not have enough experience in cooking but she has watched people cook before. If her memory was good today, maybe she'll make a meal that her family used to cook. It involved pork, she remembered that much. 

What..were the extra ingredients they used back home anyway. If she could remember those, she would have an easy time with this exam. If they had those here, just hiding in the cabinets, that would be better!

Getting lost in her thoughts again, (Y/n) hadn't noticed that someone was trying to talk to her. She could hear voices, sure, but she assumed that none of the words that left her group mates' mouths were directed towards her. Often getting lost in her mind was a habit of the archer, and that kind of process escalates to her _favorite_ thing. Overthinking! 

The (h/c) haired girl pulled her attention away from her mind. Her sight turns away from the ground, that she had her eyes on, to a dark grey hues. Their glances lingered, staying in silence for a moment, before they other starts to utter words. 

"Do you often get lost in your mind?" A question came from his mouth, a light chuckle following afterwards. His lips curved to show a smile, his eyes seem to do the same thing. The sight made the archer do the same, prompting her to look away, embarrassed of her actions. 

"Sorry," (Y/n) mumbled, "It's just a bad habit of mine. I try my best to avoid doing so but I can't help it sometimes. I just...overthink things too much. I'm working on getting rid of such a bad habit but so far..there's not that much progress made." Her response caused her to laugh too.

Their interactions caused the other three to look at pair. Those two were walking at a slower pace, they were trailing each other. Leorio could only shrug his shoulders, his eyes shifting back to whatever it was in front of him. Killua spared a glance at Gon, talking and yapping about whats on his mind.

"What's on your mind, by the way," Kurapika inquired, though the sudden realization of asking such a question made him stutter on his words after. "If-If you don't mind me asking of course. I know I shouldn't pry on other people's business." 

His demeanor made the girl smile. Another giggle sprang from her throat as she spared him a glance. (E/c) eyes connect with steel greys as they continued the conversation. "It's nothing much. Nothing to worry about. I was just thinking about stuff, which then escalated to other things, and then that turns into another thing, and so on. Really it's nothing much to worry about." (Y/n) assured. It sounded like she was rambling about it, which she short of was. 

Conversations sometimes turn into strings of sentences that don't make sense sometimes, especially after she was done talking. Finding that the blond was just walking and smiling at her, the archer prompted to ask him a question.

"So....did you need anything?" (Y/n) hummed, "Surely you were going to ask me a question before you asked me that question." 

Kurapika's eyes widen for a moment before he shook his head. He pulled his gaze away from strong (e/c) eyes, his dark grey pair looking at what was in front of him. "I just wanted to know if you knew about the animals we were supposed to get. I figured that..perhaps you were skilled in knowing beasts, seeing as you knew what kirikos were and how they were like. Though..I know it is bad to assume things." 

A soft "oh" leaves the teen's mouth. A soft hum leaves her throat as she turned her eyes away from him too. She set her gaze on the scenery in front of her, mostly looking at Leorio's back since he was standing right in front of her. She didn't mind. She'll just be following these people's lead anyway. 

As a response to the blonde teen's question, she shook her head. (Y/n) was quite disappointed that she didn't know what type of boar they were hunting either. "No, sadly I don't. While I do know animals and their weaknesses and all that, I don't know the animals by region. I've only read books about them but I never really remember where they're from. Kirikos are everywhere near my region, thus why I know how their appearances were like. The only thing that's giving me a clue to what they are is the habitat. It's surely a sign that suggest that they're more than regular pigs you see in farms."

"I supposed you're right on that," Kurapika muttered. Though he was quite..surprised that she doesn't know what type, he understood her. He can't blame her. "Well one thing's for certain. They must be running wild, and wild animals are harder to capture compared to domesticated animals."

"Of course," (Y/n) mumbled, "They do have better fight or flight responses than the animals domesticated in farms. We might have a harder time finding the ones that hide here." The girl kept an eye out for the boars that they were supposed to catch. Her eyesight wasn't...keen, but she could probably notice some oddly sized pig from a mile away.

Well that would be easy if they were bigger than a farm's average pig size. If they were smaller, well there might be a problem.

The group keeps an eye out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. It would be easy to spot an anomaly since the only things around them were a bunch of trees. Anything round or circular, anything of that nature would help their case. Within a few minutes, Gon picked up something with his nose. The dragon that hang loosely around the archer's neck flies down to where her more dominant hand was. There Pyra tightly wrapped herself around the bicep, her head fluffy head resting on her owner's shoulder.

The four followed Gon closely, their footsteps trail the boy's smaller prints. Eventually their journey leads down to a downward slope, there they all manage to slip and slide down to the bottom level. The first in the bus of people was Gon, followed by Killua, then Leorio, (Y/n), and finally Kurapika. All four people looked to the one dressed in green, their gaze give off a hint of curiosity. Their sights followed the black haired boy as he stood up and went further out into an open area. 

Of course, the rest followed like a bunch of small ducklings following their mother. 

Leorio, Killua, (Y/n), and Kurapika stood beside Gon as they looked in the same direction as the boy. Just off in the distance were large, round objects, that were munching grass. The tubby objects huddled close together, eating greens together. The group of five all stared at the sight before one makes eye contact with them. The two groups stared at each other for a couple of minutes before one starts to run towards them.

"S-Shit-" (Y/n) curses to herself before turns the other direction. Her friends seem to know what kind of idea she had in her mind. She let her legs do the work, letting herself take off before the pigs could stomp on their sorry corpses. Now there was a pursuit, and now they were the ones being targeted. A frown decorates the archer's (s/c) features. Her arm reaches back to grab the bow that she had in her carrier. Like unsheathing a sword, she pulls it out of its casing.With a free hand, she grabs back to take a bow. 

This was certainly a bother and she didn't like this scenario one bit. She figured that she could sneak but there's no time for that now. Moving through the linear path, the archer looks around for any other openings that she might take. There were branches passing over their head. She could perhaps distracted the herd while her friends make a run for it. Surely her presence alone would catch half the boar group's attention.

With a plan in her mind, though it may sound stupid, she gives a look to her friends. Seeing that they were not looking, it'll be easier to slip by unnoticed. The archer makes a sharp left, her body could be seen weaving through trees. Her arms were causing her to slow down as they had to be propped at an angle so that she could still be holding her bow properly. She finds herself in the woods, the stomps of the boars follow her close. 

"Pyra," (Y/n) called out to her pet dragon. Within seconds, the celestial being knew what to do. Slithering from her arm and traveling down her legs, both ends of the dragon curls around the calves of her owner. Sure that might slow her down even more but that certainly gives her some sort of jump boost. With an eye set on a branch, the archer takes a leap forward and balances herself on a high branch. She could see swarms of pigs around her, all rubbing against the stump of the tree.

They tried to get her and they would all ultimately fail.

Now that they were close, (Y/n) could study these animals a little more. They were..familiar. Has she hunted this species before? Surely she has. She had seen this breed of wild boar when she was hunting with her mother. Her eyes brighten up as she found a curious spot on their foreheads. A boar..with a mark like that.

_So it was that type of boar_.

Knowing what to do, Pyra cooperates with slithers up her legs. She can keep her balance a little longer, (Y/n) knows she'll be just fine. Tosses and turns won't make her fall down. Excessive training can get one used to getting shaken around. The archer bites her lower lip as she takes her aim. Her pet dragon runs down her arm to wrap its body around the bow. With its help three nen dragons formed, ready to be shot. If she takes her shot right...she'll get all three weak points.

Quietly she waits for the chance to strike. Quietly she waits for the boars to hit the tree and then back up to their position. She'll only be needing one but she'd need to kill the others for her own safety.

Counting down from three...

two....

one...

The arrows left the comfort of the bow's hilt and is fired at the three boars that were bothering the woman. As her calculations were correct, she was able to hit all of them simultaneously. A sight comes from the teen as she hopped down, her body uses the corpses of the big pigs as a cushion. They were quite soft..they felt like pillows too. She won't be needing the one she landed on, fearing that she might have crushed or damage valuable parts that would be used for cooking. Picking one of the two that were available, the girl pushes the one that closest to her.

She'll have to regroup with her friends. Oh..she can't _wait_ to see the looks on their faces.

With a triumphant smile on her face, (Y/n) pushes her trophy to the hill. She finds that there were some people there already. Her group's cluster of tables were empty. She probably got there before them. Actually, since she ran off, they might be looking for her. A pout now replaces the archer's face as she continued to push the boar to her cooking station. With a satisfied hum, (Y/n) looks to her pet nen dragon. She lightly pets her scaly friend's head but later retracts her hand so that no one thinks she's insane for petting air.

Thinking that she had enough fun for today, Pyra accepts the pats and slithers back into the bow to rest. Sure the dragon had enough energy to stay out of the bow for now but she felt like taking a nap was really good right now. The archer places her hands flat on the table, her fingers lightly tap as she waited for her friends.

Minutes passed by and (Y/n) figured that she can't wait for her friend's any longer. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen utensils and started dissecting her prey. Footsteps heading to her direction caught her attention, forcing her to look away glance at whatever the hell was running towards her. Pigs rolled in and they were placed in her friends' stations. Just behind the big boars were her friends, who were exhausted from the run. A smile graces her (s/c) features as she gave a wave to her companions.

Gon's eyes brighten before he approaches the older female, giving her a bright smile. "You ran away from us, (Y/n)," the boy chirped, "We thought you got stomped on by the pigs or something!"

A laugh leaves the teen's throat as she shook her head. Her hands worked their away around the pig, cutting pieces of skin, meat, and fat that laid on the surface. The ones that were not needed were tosses aside for the scavenger birds to eat later on. Later a hum escapes (Y/n)'s throat before she started talking to a friend. "I should have said something before I disappeared huh?" A soft laugh follows her words as she shook her head. She never stopped doing whatever she was doing with the pig. "I'm sorry I left on a short notice. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I'm here and I'm alive so that's something."

Gon gave (Y/n) a nod before he ran off to do his own thing. The others around (Y/n) looked at her then did the same thing she was doing. Soon all of them were cutting and seasoning their pigs. Cooking was certainly not the archer's specialty but gutting an animal is something she was confident in. With enough entrails out of the body and cutting pieces of meat from the pig, she was able to season it with whats available to her and cook it over the firepit. 

Unbeknownst to the archer, she had a watcher. Kurapika often gave glances her way, studying the way she took out the unneeded parts of the big with no hesitation, how she cooked. She was skillful in a field like this, or at least in the first part. The blonde had done the same, his mind hoping that she didn't mind that he copied the idea of cutting the pig into pieces so it could cook better. The female teen didn't seem to notice it, really, as she was too focused on her food.

Understandable, really. All of the applicants want to pass this phase of the exam so that they could progress.

Minutes were spent looking over the food that they cooked. (Y/n) was keen on keeping her meal properly cooked so that she doesn't have a bad score. A sigh leaves her as she put out the fire that was under the skewered pieces of pork. Taking just one slice, she uses a giant fork to stab it and get a taste. Munching and taking in the seasoning, she finds that it was.. _somewhat_ okay to eat. It wasn't as good as her mother's cooking but it was certainly a treat. Surely the examiners would think her cooking is tolerable. 

Eating everything she had on her fork, she turns her gaze to look at her friends. She smiled at them, gave them a small wave before they started chatting. Words about their meal and how it tasted escaped their lips. Well it was mostly (Y/n) talking about how her meal was. The others don't really seem to care about this phase, nor do they look like they have a background in cooking. She doesn't have one..either, but at least she attempted. Everyone in the group all tried their best and that's what counts. 

Soon enough people were getting called over to present their meals. (Y/n) was one of the first people to be called over, as she was the first one in her group that had gotten her prey. She walks over the two examiners, presenting her plate of somewhat..pleasant looking meat. She watches with anticipation. The one that was..chubby and tall, Buhara, ate her meal quickly. The one beside him took her time. Menchi bit and chewed on the cuts of meat that the archer prepared.

To Menchi, it was quite a surprise because at least this one had _taste._ The others before her had stale dishes. This was at least a start. Although it was a pleasant meal, the texture was...okay. Not the best, really, she probably had better texture than this. This meal would have been passing if it weren't for the texture of the meal.

Unlike Buhara, who pulled out a check mark indicating that the archer passed, the woman pulled out a red sign that had a cross in the center. The sight seemed to break the archer before she nodded her head. Huh? Well at least this girl didn't take off stomping or angry. Quite commendable, but sadly she was disqualified. Menchi called over the others who hadn't presented their meals yet. There beside her was the archer's plate, the meal hadn't been thrown away yet.

She'll just..eat that later.

As some sort of way to comfort herself, Pyra appeared from the archer's bow. Her long body slithers out to wrap around her owner's arm. She stuck her tongue out like a snake would, saying a greeting to her owner. (Y/n) smiles at the sight of her dragon, her hands lightly pat at her friend's head. The expression she sent to Pyra was one that told her that she was okay, that there was nothing wrong. Although she was upset, she was okay. 

Walking back to the counter took longer than expected. Leorio had gone off to present his meal, who then was followed by Gon. The tallest male of the bunch was angry, stomping the floor and huffing out loud about how the woman didn't even give his meal a taste! Leorio ranted and ranted about the situation but soon he would stop when Gon appeared with a frown on his face. He too was also rejected by the woman. Kurapika had gone up next. He had gotten the same result as those who came before him.

Turns out everyone in the exam had been failed by the female examiner. As a result of that, men crowded around and tried to attack the female, which...didn't really end well as Buhara had managed to clear a path for them. Those who tried to charged at both examiners were pushed back with punches from the taller, chubby male. Menchi stood behind him, watching the scene unfold.

"Is attacking them really necessary?" (Y/n) mumbled, "Sure this is unfair but violence is not needed in a situation like this." The archer crossed her arms as she kept her eyes on the crowd of angry examinees. They do the same thing, they get the same result. A sigh leaves her mouth as she shook her head, disapproving of their actions. No one in the group muttered a word. They were all watching the others try to fight the two examiners in the very front. 

The outburst of applicants grabbed the attention of the chairman himself. A blimp flew above the heads of the examinees. The sound made everyone turn their heads to look at the descending aircraft. Slowly everyone approached, soon Menchi and Buhara made their way to the front so that they could greet the old man. The doors flew open and standing at the center was an elder. He leaned forward and beckoned the two examiners to come closer to him. They of course complied.

"What do you think they're talking about.." (Y/n) mumbled to herself. She asked that question to the dragon that hung around her neck but someone else answered for Pyra. 

"Something about the results of this phase, perhaps," Kurapika responded, sending the archer a smile. His careful, steel grey eyes watched as the girl nodded his head. He then turned his gaze to look at the scene in front of them. Menchi, Buhara, and Netero all appeared in front of the bunch again. The woman with teal hair looked..apologetic, almost. She must have realized that she had done things wrong.

Still..Menchi wore a grin on her face.

"Due to the complaints of the applicants, and with the request of the chairman himself, I call for a remediation for the second phase of the exam. The testing site is not far from this destination, so the flight there would only take around 2 hours. I will further explain what to do once we reach our destination." Menchi's words caused a few people to arch their brow. Some talked among themselves, but they never shared their opinion out loud. 

With a nod, Netero began to speak after the woman. "You are all welcome in the airship. Please feel free to do whatever you like but do keep in mind that when doors are locked, they will remain locked. Feel free to explore, if you don't have anything in mind to do." 

Taking that as an invitation, everyone made their way inside. (Y/n) takes a hold of her carrier's strap as she begins to enter the airship. She was quite nervous for air flight, but nonetheless she's ready to go take her rest and sleep for the remaining two hours. A nap won't hurt, especially if she has someone to wake her up.

Though the thoughts of ever getting sleep were interrupted when she saw someone walk in front of her. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, (Y/n) stops herself before she could bump into the person wearing blue. 

"Since we have two hours to spare, maybe we can spend our time walking around?" Kurapika mumbled words to himself, though he kept a friendly smile on his face. 

(Y/n) looked off to the side to find that the other three were..actually gone. Leorio probably went to go sleep or somewhere to relax. Killua and Gon went scurrying off somewhere. It really..is just the two of them. Not that (Y/n) actually had a problem with that. With a soft smile, the girl nodded her head.

"Of course."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Why fear falling when you can always get back up again? " 

"Don't you think it's a little weird that (Y/n) and Kurapika are getting along with other at like..a quick pace?" Leorio mumbled, his hands stuffing themselves in his pockets. He spared a glance at the two kids he accompanied, finding their curious gaze. Does he have a point or not? Looks like two clicked as soon as they saw each other at the ship. Well it should have been expected, really, since they look like they have similar backgrounds. 

Both did say a while back that they were part of clans, so maybe that's what they clicked on. Or maybe they were both..mature for their age. The premed wasn't sure what to think. Something cut him from thinking about the question too much. 

"I think they just like each other. I think they like each other's company. You know how friends are," Gon smiled at the eldest teen, his gaze looking back at the empty hallway they decided to explore. Killua spared Leorio a smile before doing the same as his friend. They continued to talk to each other, talking about chocolates and video games, that Gon wasn't familiar with. Leorio kept an ear out for them, sighing as he got lost in his thoughts again.

Cheers and laughter came from the two boys, filling the silence around him. That sound soon got irritating to him. Soon the older teen regrets going along with the two boys. Does he leave them alone? No. He doesn't. The male has a sudden..feeling for these boy, more like he wants to protect them and keep them safe. Parental instincts at this early age? Was it even early to be thinking about kids? Hell Leorio needs to find a girlfriend first.

And that step will take a while.

Leorio knew that it was going to be a long night for him, but another pair thinks that the night would last longer than they anticipated.

A soft mumble comes from (Y/n) as she walked beside Kurapika. She sent him a soft smile, her hands lightly rub her sleeves as she got used to walking with him. It was..somewhat awkward? She's never been alone with him, but the thought of being alone with him felt nice. It gave the archer a nice feeling of comfort and a small, comfortable sense of security. Truly she trusts her friend, despite the fact that she has a hard time trusting people she met a few days ago. 

"It's a nice evening, don't you think?" Kurapika spoke, sharing a grin. He pushed a few strands of loose hair away from his face. The only response he got from her at the moment was a nod and a short smile. Ah..is she not feeling up for a talk? The running portion of the exam was sure exhausting..maybe that's what's making her have a hard time keeping a conversation with them. "The first phase was exhausting. I don't think I've run that long in a while." 

The thought of running made the female's eyes widen. "I haven't ran that long in a while either. It was super tiring.. The last time I ran that much was when my grandma told me to run up the million mountain steps when I was around..twelve years old? That was a long time ago."

"Million mountain steps?"

"Yeah..it's popular around my parts. I'm sure you've heard about it. It's a mountain close by my village and tourist can try to climb the steps. It'll take them a while though since it's literally _a million steps_." A short, small laugh comes from her as she shook her head, "you'll never guess how many people tried to get to the top of those stairs in a single night." 

Kurapika arched a brow, smiling wider as soon as he heard her laugh. Curious..he never really smiles like that. The more he thought about the situation, the more he noticed how strange it was for him. Maybe it's because of the fact that he had been alone for a while, that he hasn't had that many friends while he was venturing around training and getting better. Maybe it's the fact that he hasn't had anyone else as his friend..ever since that incident. Truly it has to be that reason.

It can't possibly be something else right?

"I'm assuming you visit that place often?" the blonde asked, "How many people get lost in those stairs?"

"Ah well depending on the time and day, usually every summer there's always a bunch of tourists trying to get to the top in a single day. They don't get successful you know..it's because it's a drag to carrying yourself up those stairs. It would usually take a few days until you get to the top. There are caves and forests that are inside the mountain. People would get lost there but since someone is there to guide them out, they're usually found a few hours later. Maybe around...let's say a few thousand people get lost in those stairs?" (Y/n)'s tone was cheerful, showing that she clearly enjoyed talking about her home. She took pride in where she came from. She loves everything about home.

From the warm tropical weather to the harsh rains that the heavens provide the local rivers water, she loves everything, anything. 

"I think I've talked about my side, don't you think?" (Y/n) spoke, "I think I've gotten a little off topic there."

Kurapika shook his head, sending another soft smile her way. Gladly the female took that in as a friendly gesture, saying that she should talk more about her background. She knew about his already, she knew how the past was a sensitive topic for him so of course she'll respect his space.

"Would you like me to talk about my..life? I won't get too personal but I'll share just enough that you'll basically know a lot about my clan." (Y/n) felt a familiar feeling around her arm. Elytris wrapped himself around upper arm, resting his head on top her own, getting comfortable with the strands of the girl's (h/c) hair. It nestled, it made a nest almost, but it wasn't enough to cause suspicion. Looks like the little blue, opaque dragon decided that he wanted to hear about home too.

Getting a short nod as a form of confirmation from the male, the girl thought about things to talk about. There were the million mountain steps, but she feels like she has exhausted that topic. The boy doesn't appear a person that worshiped deities so maybe that part of her family should be a little hidden. She doesn't want to make him uncomfortable.

The archer's mind buzzed as she tried to think of things to talk about, things that they could discuss together. Perhaps stories would work? Something like that? He clearly can't see her dragons so she can't talk about them either. (Y/n) was running blanks as she thought about more things. It was clear that she was having a hard time, and Kurapika noticed her silence.

A short chuckle leaves the male's mouth as he lightly shook his head. "There's other thinks you can talk about, you know. You don't have to talk about your family specifically." 

"That's not really my problem, Kurapika," the female mumbled, "it's the fact that I have a lot of things to talk about and I don't know if you're okay with those topics or not."

"Well I don't think I'll be offended by other things. I'm sure that nothing you'll say would offend me at all." 

Hearing that response from him was like...it was like the elder god had blessed her with a new skill. It gave her relief from the stress that built up in her chest from trying to think about something to talk about. So that was an okay from him right? She could talk about things that she wants to talk about, like the gods and stuff like that. (Y/n) could talk about her system of dragons and- and!

_Ah...woman don't get too ahead of yourself. Ease it in._

Taking in a deep breath, (Y/n) sends a small smile to Kurapika. A short nod leaves her after. "Alright. Apologize in advance if I start rambling about this because there is a lot to talk about. I'm not too passionate about the system of things my clan has but..it's..celestial beings just simply fascinate me."

Elytris knows what she's going to talk about. He could read her mind. He and her mind were connected. A small pact formed with the high elder dragon. His sister, Pyra, was connected to her heart. Thoughts and emotions, together the two dragons controlled some major part of her. Truly a blessing. Or that's what Elytris thinks. The blue dragon's forked tongue slithers out of his mouth as he spared a glance that the male his owner was talking to. He sent him a grin, not caring if he could sense him or not. 

Surely as cunning as him would realize that something was there, right?

The longer the opaque, blue dragon stared at the blonde, the more he noticed that it was never going to happen. Perhaps he should give up on the idea. With his tongue slithering out of his mouth once more, Elytris let himself relax as he waited for his owner to stop rambling about whatever was coming out of her mouth, waiting around for when she mentions his great great-great-great-grandfather. 

Little did the small snake-like creature knew, Kurapika could sense that someone was staring at him. This made him turn his head to look behind him, finding that no one was there. Because of this short lived paranoia, he had his senses up on high. Surely no one wanted to cause harm to them. They were just two people walking around talking to each other. The male shook his head, trying to dismiss thoughts that told him that there were people following him.

Clearly no one was there, so why was he feeling like there was someone else with them?

"So anyway..my clan has a religion, or something like that," (Y/n) started off. She was rambling earlier about other things, more like an introduction to some sort of essay. She has to make things sound a little good before she starts to talk about a person she idolized the most. The high elder dragon, Maghyg. 

Kurapika quietly listened to the girl's rambling, finding that she was passionate about a mythical being she called a _high elder dragon_. This one had a name, named Maghyg. Learning about her culture was certainly a treat, as she seemed to ramble about it a lot. She was proud of her background, she wasn't ashamed of where she came from. She talks about the dragon so highly that it felt like she was talking to the deity himself. Even if he didn't have any prior knowledge to the girl's background, he felt like they were comfortable enough to know each other's cultures.

"Maghyg protects my family, my friends, basically everyone in my clan," (Y/n) squeaked, "He blesses the head family the most. I'm lucky enough to be born within that family. Oh! But of course the high elder dragon doesn't shy away from giving blessings to the others in the my clan. To him, sharing was caring! Because of all of the things he gave us, we have festivals and celebrations, thanking him for all the things he has done for the big family." The girl talked as she moved her hands, trying to show how people danced.

The archer knew she wouldn't dance it herself but she knew a few gestures that the professional performers in her clan did. Swirling her hands around as if they were butterflies, her fingers flutter like the wings. She slowly brings her hands down in a fluid motion before they sit idle beside her waist. 

"I'm not much of a dancer..I'm more or so part of the people that bring the feasts over to the table." There was a bright smile stuck to the girl's face as she lightly giggled, "I'm too attached to the idea of being an archer that I can't even..like you know- I can't bring myself to perform. It's more like my sisters' job to dance anyway."

Kurapika sent the archer a soft nod, smiling. "Your clan sounds wonderful you know. I would be delighted to visit them and perhaps get a taste of your cooking there. I'm more interested in what's happening with the culture. If it's possible, I would want to see the elder dragon myself."

Seeing the elder dragon? (Y/n) doesn't remember if she mentioned anything like that. The girl stood there, idle, waiting for thoughts to fill her head. On top of it was the blue dragon that looked more like a mini-me of the elder dragon. It seemed to fill the air with its high pitched giggles. The claws lightly scrape the girl's scalp, massaging it almost. It was like the young slithery beast wanted to help his owner remember what she said earlier.

Almost like magic, she does remember what she said earlier, though it was part of her rambling almost. "Too caught up with things in my head..I don't remember most of the stuff I say," the girl softly grins, "You could see him in person..it is possible. He's visited shrines before and has appeared to give advice. He doesn't appear like illusions, I can assure you that. I saw him myself once!"

A memory played in her mind, though it was short. She had been lost in the forest one night because she thought she heard a kitten crying and she wanted to help it. The young (Y/n) wandered about, trying to look for a kitten. She had not acquired her current pet dragons at the time since she wasn't able to muster them. It was impossible for a small child to defend herself. 

Running around with long sleeves and long pants, it wasn't hard for the young girl to get caught on a branch that was sticking out of the tree. Softly the kitten cries ran away from her and instead what filled the air were low growls of a beast. The girl was easy prey, easy to influence due to her undeveloped mind. The shadowy form of a local Umberlox caught her attention. (Y/n) wouldn't have had any time to react so she stood there, still, like a deer caught in headlights. She watched as the dark, hairy form of the beast lurched towards her...

But nothing hit her for a claw came from the sky that impaled the beast. Blood runs down the claw of the giant dragon, light illuminating from his bright pale blue skin. It discarded the lower beast to the side, letting nature do it's work to decompose the body. The claws of Maghyg were lifted out, letting the treetops shade her from moonlight. Rustling comes from above and soon a white face appears in front of her. The nuzzle of the elder dragon lightly pushed young (Y/n) to a stand. The corner of its lips curve to a smile.

Beady (e/c) eyes stare at a shining white pair. (Y/n) could remember vaguely what the elder dragon said, but he said it in a language that the a few elders spoke in her land. She could vaguely translate it, as it was similar to the general language her clan spoke.

"Go home," he said to her, "Kitten is not here...kitten is at home."

And (Y/n) believed him for she knew what he was, and who he is. The archer vaguely remembers running back to a light guided path home. The path shined brighter than the moonlight. It was an easy to follow way home. Once she had reached her bedroom, she knew she crashed as soon as she hit her bed. The rest of the night was completely jumbled up for her.

"I don't think you'll believe that story," (Y/n) mumbled, "But it really is true."

"I'm not doubting the credibility of your story since I wasn't there myself. Since you're a strong believer, I don't doubt you at all," Kurapika gently hummed, "I'm glad that you're sharing something you like with me...I haven't had this long of a talk with anyone in a while."

The girl's eyes widen for a moment as she heard those words leave the blonde's mouth. He hasn't had a conversation with other people in a while? Well sure there were short exchanges between the group sometimes but..well none of them were this long. Well it was mostly (Y/n) rambling about her culture, talking about her past was, here and there. 

Oh..just thinking about it now..(Y/n) realized that she had been a little too open with what she had been saying. A nervous smile decorated the girl's (s/c) features as she pushed loose strands of her hair back. "I think..I've talked too much..again.." The archer shook her head, her gaze looking away from the male's soft steel greys, embarrassed by her actions. She had said so much and she hadn't given the male a chance to talk about what he wanted to talk about. 

Well could she blame herself? From the looks that the blonde gave her, her mind processed them as _"He was enjoying this, keep talking,"_ which caused her to keep talking. Mentally she slapped herself for being so open and so talkative. Physically she just kept her eyes away from the blonde, wearing a soft nervous smile on her lips.

Kurapika noticed the strange behavior coming from the girl, finding that she was..well..a little shy after. She had been talking so much with so much passion in her tone, so much giddy and excitement, that seeing her shy away afterwards was strange. The clansman shared a smile with her as he sent a soft gaze. His hands adjust the sash that kept his bag on his back as he looked ahead of them. "I don't mind it. I genuinely enjoyed hearing you talk about your culture. I was learning things and I got enjoyment out of that. It was amusing to hear the story where you met the elder dragon."

"Ah.." the woman sighed, "I'm glad I wasn't too annoying. I know sometimes I can talk my mouth off and I don't stop sometimes. I just..keep on talking and talking." A soft blush dusts her cheeks as she looked up at the male that accompanied her, finding that he was looking away from her. "Thank you for listening to what I have to say. I haven't had a talk like that with someone else too. Most of the time the people I meet already know the story about the high elder dragon..it's nice to talk to someone out it who isn't in my clan."

The duo spent the rest of the time wandering around, stopping by the cafeteria to get a bite of food. Time would pass by faster than they anticipated. With smiles and short laughs shared, it was hardly noticeable that the aircraft they stayed at traveled a long distance. Within a few hours they had arrived to where the remediation for the second phase would be. An announcer over the speaker had called the remaining examinees over to the entrance. One by one, or well more like, groups of ten or twenty people pushed each wave out of the aircraft. 

As sandals hit the hard rock that the aircraft landed in, a quick breeze passes by. The wind pushes loose strands of hair from the archer's head, causing a few to hit her face. Soft mumbles spoken in her native tongue left her mouth as she tucks her locks away from her face. She lets the air pass by, but she made sure that she faced in the direction it was blowing. She could hear loud yapping coming from a group. Just by a few words, she could recognize who it was and who was with them. 

"I figured you would have passed out during the aircraft ride, Leorio," (Y/n) hummed, smiling. She looked to Kurapika, who was standing beside her, finding that they shared the same cheerful expression.

A sigh comes from the tallest male of the bunch as he lightly scratches the back of his head. "Oi oi don't assume that I can't wake up on my own! I'm a med student you know! My body knows when to wake u when I tell it too you know." The pre-med spares a glance at the duo, finding that they were still together while the two munchkin kids yapped about chocolates. "Looks like you two had a nice night eh?"

"Just talked about a few things, nothing serious," Kurapika spoke, "I learned a lot of things about her last night."

"What kind of things?" Leorio smirked, which caused the archer to furrow her brows.

"Her culture and such. (Y/n) said she saw a dragon once in her life and I thought it would be nice to see one myself too."

Gon and Killua look to each other once they hear that someone saw a dragon. The kids are eager are to know who it was that saw a big dragon. (Y/n) looks to the kids with a smile on her face, letting her mouth do the talking. Things spilled from her lips as she rambled about the things that she told the blonde. The interaction caused a smile to appear on the clansman's face. Leorio seemed to copy his facial expression. 

"Woah! Really! A dragon, Killua! She saw a dragon!" Gon chirped, smiling to his albino friend. Clearly the black haired boy was happy to hear about dragons actually existing! The fact that mythical creatures like that actually exist! Well it's more like her clan's dragons exist instead of other forms of dragons. Oh! Well who knows! Maybe there really are creatures like that!

The face the other boy made was confusion, as he was a little skeptical with what the older teen said. Of course he wasn't going to outright say that he believes her. He wants to believe but he can't because he hasn't seen the said dragon that she described. Killua's foot tapped on the rock that everyone stood on, his arms crossed on his chest. "Right," was all the albino spoke to his friends. 

After a small get together, the group of five move closer to where everyone was. Menchi had explained what was going on with the remediation of the second phase. She spoke about getting a famous egg that was apparently famous when it comes to culinary hunter business. A spider eagle egg? Ah! Right! The eggs are about the size of people's faces and they have a good flavor to them. They were a supposed hard catch but from her mother's accounts of getting the egg for a client, it was an easy catch!

But well..(Y/n) wasn't sure if she was ready like her mother. Her mother was like a superhero compared to her. She doesn't have the experience like her mother but hey..(Y/n) was willing to make an effort! Of course she has to put effort in it! This was the hunter exam! The girl has to continue the line of experienced hunters in her family! Anything to make them proud or happy. 

Anything to make her grandfather happy.

After words were exchanged among the examinees, Menchi went on ahead to demonstrate how everyone would grab their spider eagle egg. The woman took off dashing, which caused some sort of panic in the group of people that watched her moves. Everyone rushed to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the abyss. Attached to the walls of the small slit in the giant rock were strings, which looked delicate but was apparently strong enough to support the examiner. There were sacks of eggs dangling in a web further below the one the teal haired woman clung onto. 

(Y/n) felt a soft nudge to her side causing her turn her attention somewhere else. The archer connected eyes with a blonde that stuck himself close to her, a curious look was seen in his expressions. 

"You talked about your family being..hunters right?" Kurapika started off, "Did they ever experience this? Any clients that wanted this sort of thing?"

The girl's eyes brightened up a little, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "Of course. My family doesn't turn down opportunities to hunt different types of beasts. This would be my first time trying to get a spider eagle egg, as my parents thought it would be too dangerous for me to go by myself."

"I see." The male gave her a short nod, "Here's hoping that we don't die here."

"Count on it. I'm sure we won't die here! It's a little too early to die, don't you think?"

The two continue to look at Menchi, watching, waiting for her next move. Eventually the woman did budge, finding that she fell down the fog that covered the canyon. As she fell, she took an egg that was dangling on the web. Quietly everyone waited for her to appear. Everyone trusted that they got this under control. No examiner would die as the hunter exam is going in the background. 

As the applicants expected, the woman appeared from below with a strong gust of wind carrying her. There was a bright smile on Menchi's face as she landed back on the surface, keeping her balance as she stood on her feet. The woman showed her prize proudly to the examinees, finding enjoyment in their shocked expressions.

"Easy as that! Surely there's nothing wrong with that right?" Menchi smirked, placing a hand on her hip. She approached a large cauldron so she could boil the egg that she wanted. Of course she hasn't started a fire yet, she has to demonstrate how long they have to cook it and how hot their flames have to be. Right now the egg would be stationary, floating in the water that Menchi placed in her pot. "Now! It's your turn to get your eggs!"

Once words left the examiner's mouth, people looked at each other. Some looked ambitious and some looked afraid. The one who talked bad about Menchi was part of the group where they looked like they feared falling to their death. Those who looked too brave just went on to jump. 

Those fools fell to their deaths, just as some expected would happen to Menchi. 

(Y/n) approached the edge of the cliff once more, feeling a surge of power crawling on her arm. She looks to the side to find Pyra wrapped around her. The slippery, scaly noodle greeted her owner, letting her forked tongue leave her lips as she looked up at her. The archer wasn't going to lie if she said that she didn't feel afraid of jumping. The thought of dying simply..scared her. She had so much to live for. To waste it all here would mean the end of her.

End of opportunities. The end of her story in this world. 

The teen waited, calmly, as she tried to compose herself. She looked back to her friends, finding that they were ready to jump as well. With a nod shared in the bunch, they all jumped together. With the shared power that Pyra gave her owner, the archer was able to hold on to the string of web with ease, pulling herself up so that her other hand could hold on as well. That way, she would have balance. 

The girl looks to the side to find her group mates with her. She was closer to the wall though she desired to be near the middle. Why? Well in the middle, she could move freely and she could possibly have an easier time getting up to the surface again. The gust would most likely push those in the middle farther than the ones nearing the walls. It would also be nice to avoid scraping her body parts against a rocky surface. To avoid injuries of course.

Others took their lead as a sign to jump in as well. This added more weight the web had to support. Sadly enough the strings were strong enough to carry the others that had joined in the jump. (Y/n) could feel her end starting to break away, which caused a small bit of panic in her chest. Pyra tightly wrapped herself around her owner's arm and bit on to the web that (Y/n) hung on to. Seconds would pass, and it would eventually turn into minutes.

They all waited for the next gust of wind to appear.

Leorio's voice could be heard in the background, something that was muffled to the girl as she only heard her fast heartbeat. The teen closed her eyes and waited, her hands stuck on the string. She needs to keep cool, she needs calm down or this whole exam would be for nothing. Just like her mother would tell her, just like her grandfather would tell her, "Keep yourself calm in tough situations. Think about the situation rather than prioritizing your feelings."

Feeling a soft breeze pass by caused (Y/n) to open her eyes, causing her to let go. Pressure leaves the web as everyone had done the same. Wait..wait was this a good idea? Was this the best idea? Did the others let go as well? The archer looks up to find that the web was empty. The girl grabbed an egg that she managed to pass by during her fall. Pyra wrapped herself around her owner's legs so she could feel support from impact just in case this was a bad choice.

Anxiety increases, fear reaches its max as the archer didn't feel another gust of air. "Oh heavens you've got to be shitting m-" But she was cut off when an incredibly strong force caused her to fly up back to the surface. The girl's eyes widen for a moment as she felt gravity lessen around her. She was flying? She was..or well..she was getting pushed back up again. Pyra saw no need to support her owner so she prompted to hang around her neck again, feeling joy in her ride up. 

Landing softly on the rocky surface, the girl looked to her friends who appeared behind her. She felt..bliss from going back to the surface. She felt happy! No longer did she have that anxiety or fear pulling her down. (Y/n) was alive and well! Stuck in a moment of pure happiness and gratefulness, laughter leaves her mouth.

Killua looks to the teen older than him, approaching her and gently tapping on her arm. "Why are ya laughing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

The curious look didn't go by (Y/n). Her smile grew as she pushed strands of her hair back. "I just..I don't know!" was all the girl could muster for a response. Eventually the giggles died down to a small smile on her face. "I guess," she continued, "I guess I was just happy to see that I'm alive again, you know."

Menchi looks to the bunch that had gotten their eggs, sending them a thumbs up and congratulating them on their small accomplishment. She had readied the other pots and fire places so that the applicants could cook their food. It would take a while for them to cook, it might even take a few hours for it to turn into a soft boiled egg. 

Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, and (Y/n) all picked the pot that was closest to them. Gently they all placed their eggs in the water, making sure that they don't suddenly crack on each other. Their fire was lit up soon after and the bunch all sat back as they waited for their meals to cook. The archer spares her friends a smile before looking to Pyra, who seemed to get sleepy.

Eventually that slippery, scaly, noodle would head off to bed. Sunset arrives once more, indicating that time did indeed pass by. As night takes over for the day, Elytris appears to replace his sister. With another greeting exchanged between the owner and the dragon, they sat back and relaxed. The blue reptile stares at the group of friends (Y/n) had developed over time spent in the hunter exam. He grew fond of the blonde one, a sign that he already trusts him.

Or well, it's mostly a sign that shows that (Y/n) trusted him.

With a ringing of a bell and a cheer coming from Menchi, the applicants blew out the fires under their pots and scooped up the eggs that were bathing in boiling hot water. Elytris gently nudged (Y/N)'s hand, asking if he could grab a piece of the egg whites. Nodding softly, the archer would turn her back towards the others so that on one would see the piece of egg disappear from her hands. Footsteps came from behind her, causing the archer to look back.

She finds him, Kurapika, sparing her a smile, wanting to talk to her once more. It felt more like they gravitated to each other, for some reason. It's..strange, really. 

"How was it?" Kurapika spoke, "If you need salt, there's some with the examiner."

The girl nodded, sharing the same expression as the boy wore. "I think I'm fine. The egg is already salty enough." (Y/n) could feel Elytris snake up her arm, wrapping his tail around her neck gently and placing his head on her own. He made himself comfortable as he stared at the male his owner talked to. He could notice the other three in the background enjoying their meal. 

Chatter fills the air around them, causing the atmosphere to be light, to be enjoyable and pleasant. Soon Menchi called over the remaining applicants, the ones that had gotten their egg. "Congratulations! You all passed the second phase of the exam! Please proceed to the blimp closest to me. You may all advance to the third phase of the exam."

The applicants shared words with each other, sharing smiles on their faces as they felt a sense of happiness as well. That was good! They all passed! The ones that had not gotten their egg earlier had a word with the teal haired examiner. Those who had the second talk with her had to leave in another blimp so they could all go home. 

Keeping her back towards her friends, (Y/n) fed the rest to her blue dragon. Her hands gently pet the top of his head, smiling at the creature that was bigger than her arm. She could hear footsteps surrounding her, causing the girl's (e/c) eyes to look around. She finds her friends Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika by her side once more. They're together, surely, and she hopes that they'll be able to pass this exam together.

"Why don't we take the time to rest tonight?" (Y/n) suggested. 

With the boys all looking at each other, they all gave her a nod as a response.

"Sure!"


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘈 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘵.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Swift like the wind. Fierce as fire." 

The break of day shines the horizon, leaving aspiring hunters awake, and or, unsatisfied with the amount of sleep they had gotten over the night. The ride over to the next phase hadn't been _unpleasant_ per say, but the amount of people cramped in a single room could make the passage uncomfortable. 

A yawn leaves a tired girl's mouth, her head pulling itself up from its resting position. Where was she placing her head, she doesn't know, but whatever, or whoever it was, they were comfortable to lean against. A hum comes from her as she rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the darkness the room enveloped her it. Early morning it surely was, and although (Y/n) had not always been an early bird, she has to be for the test. 

Something warm wraps around her upper arm, gently squishing her flesh. A soft giggle escapes the archer's throat as she looked down at the playful celestial being. Pyra's tongue gently slithers out, its rough texture grazing against the girl's cheek. It was a greeting. The dragon said good morning to her before a snarl. Of course she had been hungry. A great, ancient creature has to be feed as well. 

Using the light illuminating the body of the opaque dragon, (Y/n) navigated her way through sleeping bodies sprawled all over the floor, tip toeing her way to the exit. She delicately tugs on the door handle, shedding the room with a little light from the sun. She looks back at the many sleeping applicants, finding an empty spot. She could only guess it was where she had been sleeping. 

Around that area was Leorio and Kurapika. The kids were nowhere to be seen. One could guess that they were doing what kids were doing, which was running around and playing. They probably found a place they could sleep at...but wherever it was, it wasn't here. She sent the bunch of strangers a smile before disappearing beyond the door. There had been a thought that made her linger. 

The thought of where she had been sleeping. The only concern she had was _she might have made Kurapika uncomfortable._ (Y/n) had been planning to apologize if he ever brought it up, but if he hadn't realized, then it would be left unsaid. It would be better that way..so they could avoid the expected discomfort that would arise between them.

(Y/n) spends the morning by herself, or at least that's what it seems to the naked eye. She had made sure that her interactions with the celestial being her nen was combined with was discreet, hard to point out if one doesn't have nen. The archer sat in the cafeteria, on a table for one. There on the tabletop was a plate filled with food to sustain her needs, as well as a cup filled with liquid. Meat was discarded to the side, as if it jumped off of her plate. 

Those pieces would be gobbled up in a swift motion, disappearing completely in mid-air. Where that went was between her and her dragon.

The archer sat in the cafe with now an empty plate in front of her. She would no longer be alone in the small room, as there are a few footsteps heading her direction. Soon those would multiply, increasing in number as minutes pass by. At this time, it would have been seven in the morning. (Y/n) had been sitting by herself for an hour now. The sun was shining brightly, with the bright blue sky painting over the night's darkness.

Officially the day has started, and so has the third phase.

After the short breakfast in the cafeteria, the hunter applicants were rounded near the entrance of the airship. They rushed for they feared that if they were late they would be discarded. People pushes against each other, but eventually the chaos would stop. Bodies were inches apart, barely having room to breathe. Everyone waited in front of the giant sealed archway, anticipation almost strangling them. They were at a loss of breath when the door opened itself.

The first sight seen was a blue sky and an empty platform. The air was thin around these parts. One could guess that they were near the lower atmosphere, barely touching. Birds fly around, almost greeting the applicants. With loud squawks and heavy flaps of feathers, the creatures fill in the silence that surrounded the applicants. 

One by one, they started, then it turned into a rush. (Y/n) was among one of the last ones who left the vessel, her pace calm and collected. Gently she tugged and tightened the straps of her bow carrier and approached her friends, who looked quite concern with trying to find a way down. Her (e/c) eyes looked around, finding that trying to exit this tower would be..a little harder than running down stairs. 

The children that the older teens accompanied showed their interest towards a male trying to climb down the side of the tower. This man showed that how good he was with climbing, as his feet pressed against a tiny bump of the tower. The chance of ever landing your feet so steady on that small platform is low, but this stranger managed to prove that he could handle it no problem. Although the group consisted of not so great climbers, going this way might be a little useful. Or well..most of them thought anyway. 

Well that is until a few creatures swooped in and gobbled the man up in one bite.

"Kinda..disappointing.." Killua mumbled, standing up, "Not that I thought that going down that way would be a good idea."

"Oh I though it was good," Gon spoke, his eyes bright, "There's no other way down, but I guess there has to be another way off this tower." 

The groups interested for climbing down the sides of the tower dropped when they saw the stranger get eaten alive. While the boys went about their separate directions, the archer lingered in her spot. She nears the edge, her hands tightened around the strap of her carry on bag. The silhouette of the winged creatures that ate the male were faint at the bottom of the building. (Y/n) was familiar with that type of animal. Unfortunately for the man, his death would not have been so quick. The eating habits of those birds are different, as they tend to rip their prey piece by piece.

(Y/n) takes a few steps back, turning around immediately after her fifth. Kurapika and Leorio could be seen walking around with each other while the kids scurried off to do their own business. The girl nears the ones nearest to her age, stopping beside the blonde. She would turn to face her companions, giving them a short smile, before focusing on finding an exit.

"There has to be a way down this platform," Kurapika mumbled, "The number of people have definitely lessened. There has to be a hidden door somewhere." 

Leorio and (Y/n) look at each other, nodding, as they agreed that it was the only reasonable exit. The trio were a few steps apart from each other, each trying to find a specific tile that could lead to a possible exit. The archer looked around at her own pace, her eyes looking at possible cracks on the floor, with her feet gently pressing against the corners of the rectangular tiles. Her journey comes to a stop when she surprisingly made her way to Gon and Killua. 

The archer felt the floor give away on her toes, making her retract her feet immediately. Her (e/c) eyes widen, staring at the spot her foot touched, her gaze now looking at familiar small figures. She sees the children poking the floor with a stick, messing with a corner of a tile that lifted on the other end. The two were occupied with their current discovery that they hadn't noticed the female that stopped a few steps away from them. 

"Oh hey (Y/n)" Killua spoke, "You saw that too right?" 

Gon moved to peek at his female companion, giving her a smile as some form of greeting. He would turn his head back to poke at the end he was messing with, just in case the girl hadn't seen their way out. 

"I saw it, yes, but I saw a way out for myself." She approaches the tile that gave out on her weight from earlier, her toes delicately pressing on the corner that she happened to step on. "I've made my own discovery, so you don't have to worry about finding me a way out." (Y/n) gives the two a small smile before she turns around, beckoning Kurapika and Leorio to come over. The others saw the sign and made their way to the spot. 

The archer motioned the older ones to look at the kids, letting them say what they have found out. Gon was eager to explain the situation while Killua sat back and poked tiles with the stick his friend had given him. (Y/n) decided that she should help out too, so she accompanied the albino male. After a few minutes the group rounded themselves up and positioned at the nearest flipping tile. They all looked at each other and said their soft goodbyes.

They all thought that they were going to be separated, as they're all going through different doors. 

On the count of three, each had stepped on their own changing platform. They fell down one by one in a room, each falling gracefully down. Well, except for Leorio maybe. His footwork needs a little more work. 

(Y/n) had her back turned towards the area she heard the extra footsteps, making her raise her guard immediately. Her mind didn't consider the possibility that they all ended up in the same room. Her first thought hadn't been _pull out your bow and shoot_ but rather to grab a bag of dust and throw it in the air, and then shoot. It was part of her training. 

Of course, she hadn't done so, as she realized that the people that appeared behind her were indeed her friends. The girl loosened up a little bit, letting her shoulders drop and her feelings calm. (Y/n) heard the lively chatter and relieved sighs. She too was relieved, so she contributed to the change of atmosphere. 

"If I hadn't stopped myself, I think I would have shot you guys," (Y/n) laughed lightly, "Sorry if you take offense in that...I'm just a little tense when it comes to having my back turned towards possible danger." (E/c) eyes look to auburn ones before they move cerulean blues, to dark licorice hues, and finally curious dark browns. Leorio's face made it obvious that he was a little nervous about hearing that, thinking that at any moment the girl might snap and shoot at them.

But they all knew she couldn't, she wouldn't. They were friends..they can't hurt each other like that.

The group laughed off (Y/n)'s small remark as a joke, letting the atmosphere clear up again, before they got down to business. The pre-med student was the first to approach a strange wall in the room. It was decorated with a tv screen with an indentation. As the male read out the words shown on the screen, the others took their pick of accessory and put it on. The watches clicked and securely hugged their wrists.

"A group effort huh?" Killua mumbled, "Wonder how well that's gonna go."

"If things are based by majority rule, then we have to agree on a certain answer," Kurapika hummed, "Before we get into arguments..we should probably talk about the options first before choosing. If we're still different in the end, it'll be no problem because the one with the most votes is going to win always."

"It sounds like trouble," (Y/n) sighed, "Elders forbid some big argument arises between us."

"I'm sure we won't have anything big!" Gon chirped, "We'll do just fine...I think." The kid wore his usual bright smile, something that tore through the doubts that some of the group had towards the idea of _not having any rough arguments_ with each other. There was still a pinch of it left, but it wasn't as big as before. 

With a few more words exchanged between them, the group started their journey down the tower. They wind through twisting paths. The walk wasn't unbearably long but the silence between them was. Each were focused on making their way down that nothing comes across their heads. No other thoughts occupied or overpowered their main goal. They were set on it. 

The archer kept to herself, like everyone else did, but...a few things appeared in her mind as she took in the silence. It was somewhat comforting, but it was also uncomfortable. The group talked to each other a lot and this silence was expected, but the lack of words was..a little strange. The girl tries not to think about too many things, for she feared that it'll cause a burst of anxiety, but some thoughts slipped by the wall she enclosed her main thought.

There will be a rift between them in this phase. They will disagree on choices and ideas. Some might get angry because of the very thought that people didn't pick the choice they thought was best. While the children don't seem to mind about the differing choices, (Y/n) was worried about both Kurapika and Leorio.

Sure they have gotten close to each other over the days they've been together, but that doesn't really mean they can agree on the same things. Leorio's temper was something that (Y/n) had observed on the boat ride where they all met each other at. Kurapika seemed to have the same sort of temper, but only when someone disrespects his clan, or at least the memory. The pre-med's was quite different. His temper changes when provoked.

Maybe the reactions she expects from the two would be different. After all..her thoughts were just simply evaluations and guesses. She shouldn't dwell on the thought anyway.

(Y/n) stops her train of thought when the group came across the the first troublesome split in their path. 

There before them were two hallways. One was to the left while the other was on their right. A sign in the middle of the room told of their options. The circle button on the watch represented the right path while the x stood for the left. The group of five too their time to think about their answer, as the way they approached this question would change the path they were getting. It wasn't easy to decide but eventually the archer did. Along with everyone else, their choices were tallied, which made the right path open. 

A rather pent up Leorio caused a scene before they all could proceed. (Y/n) watched from afar as she listened to the older male rant about how they should have gone for the left path instead. 

"The right path makes me nervous to go through," Leorio mumbled, "And besides. Everyone knows that we should be going left instead of right. It's a damn maze for crying out loud." The pre-med crosses his arms and glares at everyone. He probably doesn't mean to be...angry at them in that way. Maybe he does mean it, but certainly the archer cannot think so.

"There's recent research saying that people that are lost tend to unconsciously go left in mazes," Kurapika remarked, his grey eyes staring at the tallest male in the group. There were small comments coming from Killua supporting the blonde while the other two stayed quiet. Gon and (Y/n) don't seem to want to add on to their conversation. The girl thought that it would cause more trouble, wasting their time, while Gon was waiting for everything to stop. 

Silence overtakes the group, giving a thick enough atmosphere to choke everyone. Eventually it's been lifted by the man who started the conversation, saying that they should get going again. Everyone else nodded their heads and continued forward, not wanting to let that old argument get the best of them. 

The quintet resume their quiet walk down the hallway, pressing buttons if need be. Within a few minutes they reach the end of the hallway, finding a huge gap between a platform and the floor they stand on. On the other side was another hallway, similar to theirs. There stood a group of five people wearing hoods to mask their identities. Their hands were cuffed, restraining them from movement. They all were quiet, upright, waiting for instructions. 

"Curious," (Y/n) mumbled, "There's five of us and five of them. Looks like we have to do..something with this platform." Taking the time to think about their situation, with the weird platform in the middle of a deep chasm. "Might this be some sort of arena?" The girl thought out loud. Her words didn't seem to catch the attention of her friends, as they were fixated by the strange group of people on the other side.

A hearty, almost menacing, laugh caught the attention of the archer, causing her to pull herself out of her own thoughts. She peeks over to look at this person, her (e/c) eyes studying the figure. Bulky, tall, with a large scar on the right side of their face. (Y/n) could tell that this person was no joke, nor were they here to have playful banter. They were here for a fight. The arena thought was right.

"We're here to be your taskmasters. You are obligated to fight the five of us in any order we form up in." This man's voice was booming, loud. It was like thunder rumbling before a crack of lightning. He continues to explain the terms, saying how the fights were to be one-on-one, and they were supposed to be done quickly. Winning by majority will cause them to proceed to the next area. There were no rules to fighting unless the opponent says so in battle.

"Will you accept the challenge? Press O for yes or X for no." 

The options were given, and the archer's mind had already thought about her answer. She was definitely going to fight in this, as she didn't want to let her training, her efforts in this exam, for nothing. The votes were rallied in, and as expected, everyone answered yes. 

"Alright," the bulky stranger spoke, "I'll take your first contender." A smirk lies on the prisoner's face, bright and grim. He was eager to fight someone, beat up someone as well. The archer doesn't know what this man has done to be part of the hunter exam like this, but she knows that he's going to be a tough opponent. 

(Y/n) softly pushes aside her friends, her (e/c) gaze attentive on staring down that man. She could feel someone grab her wrist, making her look back to find Kurapika worried about her. "I'll be fine," the girl says with a smile, "Don't worry about me, I can defend myself."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked, "I can go for you. You don't actually have to-"

"I'm sure," (Y/n) replies, "I know you're all worried, but I can assure you guys I'll be fine. It's nice that my friends care for me." A gentle giggle escapes the girl's throat. The grip Kurapika had on her wrist loosened and soon he let go of her. The girl took in a deep breath before she made her way down the slim walkway. Each step made it feel like the platform was getting longer, but that might just be her getting a little nervous about the battle.

Of course not everyone is confident in their skill to fight other human beings. It's different than fighting an animal, as not all humans think alike. A hum leaves the archer was she reached her final step. She could hear the metal platform behind her pull away from the floor she's on. She let her hands do the work, getting her bow and arrows ready for shooting. She could feel a warm being slither down her arm, making its way to the weapon she had in her hands. 

This would be a smooth sail to victory, if she's able to use her bow anyway. 

"Hey, you," the prisoner called to her, "no weapons. It wouldn't be fair for me if you got the upper hand on this. It's gonna be a one on one fisticuffs girlie." Bendot, the man that stood before (Y/n), beckoned her to put everything down. "If you don't comply to that rule then I get the immediate win."

Knowing that forfeiting the battle would cause her friends to be disappointed in her, so the girl tried to avoid that problem. The only thing is, she's not too confident with her skills in close combat. Observing this man, she could tell that he preferred fisticuffs, that he would attack when she's close to him. Of course there's an advantage to that, as she figured she might have been faster than him in a way. As her dragon, Pyra, was the dragon that symbolized her determination and power, she wouldn't have a buff on her speed at all. 

She can't keep thinking about this. She needs to get this over with. If she loses then she loses. That's her fault in the end. 

Nodding, the archer move away from her spot, placing her bow down on the floor. She fears that discarding it like it was garbage would anger the high, elder dragon. Her smaller dragon, Pyra, wrap around one of her arms. This would be her good arm, it would be the one she used for punches. Along with that damage buff, this prisoner is gonna feel a painful sting..if Pyra manages to take a bite at him anyway.

"Rules are simple. Like what I said earlier, whoever walks out of here alive can get the point. No weapons, just fists." The prisoner's voice was stern, trying to say that he was the one walking out of here. It held a power that fortunately (Y/n) wasn't intimidated by, nor do her friends look scared by him either. 

"I have no problem with that," (Y/n) responded, "Do I really have to kill you? There's other ways you can go, and better ways too." Her voice was monotone, evoking the sense of danger. There were no other better ways to go, it seems. She's willing to kill people if there was no other way. She may not like the idea of murder, as she was only used to hunting animals and not humans, but..she'll make an exception. The more her mind clouded with thoughts about killing, the bitter feeling of nervousness filled her stomach. 

"Well, if you're so worried about your life, I'll work things around. Whoever says they forfeit the match, they lose." 

"That's better," (Y/n) said, "That way, there wouldn't be any deaths today. I would prefer it that way anyway." A smile appeared on the girl's face as she approached the male. She was far enough to keep her distance, but close to perhaps lunge forward and strike. The warmth of the dragon around her arm gave comfort for her. Pyra was saying as if she was there for her, that she'll try her best to protect her and assure that win. 

"Whenever you're ready, sir."

"Alright."

Within a few seconds, the prisoner that was in front of the archer was now in the sky. The girl was quick to look up, finding the male on the way down to smash her. The sight caused her to move aside, letting him make a big crater to where she was earlier. (Y/n) stared at the male beside her, finding that he was about to move again. Ducking in an expected punch in her direction, she weaves through and jabs the fleshy part of his waist. The contact of the archer's fist and the prisoner's skin enabled the dragon to bite Bendot. Pyra pulled away almost instantly after her venom made it through the tough exterior. 

By then, (Y/n) had moved away from Bendot's side, warping to his backside to wrap her arms around his neck. Just in a few seconds, Bendot's body bent backward to reach the height of the girl. Her pet dragon had her fangs in the skin of his neck, injecting her venom to cause a great stinging pain. 

(Y/n) hadn't expected the fight to end so early, with her on the upper hand, but that just shows that the fighting style that her grandfather taught her really paid off. With Bendot in her grasp, she simply waited for the male to call forfeit. The strength that her dragon gave and the stinging that it also injected in his body, it would be hard to breathe and endure the pain. It was almost impossible for the prisoner to get out of this headlock.

The two were silent, aside from Bendot's groans and screams of pain. The (h/c) haired girl stared at her prey, asserting her dominance over him through the lock she had around his neck. She was waiting for his response, his plea for help, for release. She would continue to stand until she achieves that win and she will get it no matter what. It was the blood in her system, the blood that had been blessed by a dragon, that kept her heated. It was what kept her determined for the win. If all else fails then she would have done this for nothing.

A tap was heard, and soon another echoed in the large room. Each tap gets faster, as if he was asking for another chance to breathe. 

"Say it," (Y/n) snarled, feeling her blood get hotter by the minute, "Before I let you go, you have to say it."

Through choking words, Bendot screams his pleas, causing the girl to let go of him. She stood up properly, her hands dusting itself. The dragon around her arm was satisfied with the result, laughing almost. Pyra's giggle was as high as a hyena's. It echoed in the archer's ear and her ear only. Those who do not use nen cannot see the being, nor can they hear it. 

"What the hell did you do to me kid-" Bendot groaned. He could still feel the stings on his waist and his neck. It ached, stung more than a thousand bees. He doesn't know if he would be able to walk back to his side if he was hurting this bad. His hands clenched into fists as he struggled to suppress what he felt. 

"Something," (Y/n) spoke, "You won't understand." Fixing her sleeves and the soft silk that decorated her waist, she sends a wave to the priosoner. "The stinging's gonna die down within a few days. Don't worry. Don't think you're going to die because of it." She turns her head to smile at the male, "No hard feelings. I just need to do it so I can get that win." 

The two looked at each other, one with hatred and pain almost, while the other had a content look on her face. They lingered at the end of their ends for a moment before walking down the metal pathway. The archer was greeted with smiles from her friends while also having questions about what happened. 

Questions that (Y/n) doesn't think she can answer right now.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Leorio mumbled, "Stinging from a punch? I get the strangling part, since you were blocking airways or something, but that punch? Impact was only for a split second.." The pre-med was trying to figure out what happened in the room, and the questions he asked didn't get the answers he wanted. 

(Y/n) looked up at the tallest in the bunch and smiled. "I can give you a punch and see if you like it. Would that be okay with you?" She could feel Pyra wrap around her arm again, giggling as always. Its bright yellow eyes stared at the male in question. Knowing her owner, the dragon knew that she doesn't want to harm her friends. She tries to retract her venom so that only a little bit can be felt. There might be some pain from the jab but the stinging will me at its minimal. 

Leorio was a little wary about the offer but since he really wanted to find out what the hell happened out there, he was always willing to try. With a hesitant nod, the two walked further in the hallway so that no one falls off the platform. Asking for a confirmation from the aspiring doctor first, she makes sure that he's fulling consenting with this. Soon as he said yes, she pressed a light jab on his waist, letting Pyra sink her teeth in the male's skin. 

The aspiring doctor could tell right away that she held back and for a second he felt a little relief. Although he felt content about what he felt during the punch, his stomach would twist when he felt a soft sting. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but enough to cause a yelp. He looked down to see if something had been injected or pressed against his skin, but surprisingly there was nothing. There didn't feel like anything in there. 

"How the hell," Leorio mumbled, "Okay okay I know you took it easy on me but I felt whatever the hell you put in my body. I'm..honestly not going to ask what it was."

"Good," (Y/n) responded, "Because I don't really want to explain what happened." She looked to her arm for a moment to dismiss her pet before connecting eyes with a familiar grey pair. 

"You were great out there," Kurapika spoke, smiling, "I won't ask what would happen but I would like to feel that demonstration though, to see if Leorio wasn't bluffing." 

"Maybe later, once we get to somewhere safe or when we'll be able to rest" They shared smiles together before they turned their attention towards the person who stood on the other platform.

"Who's going up next!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " There are some like you, and then there are others that are not. "

(Y/n) sat back, her back leaning against the dry wall. Her eyes stare at her friends as she took her break. The fight wasn't at all exhausting, as she won with the help of her spirit dragon, but she does deserve one. She had been the first one up. She might as well have set the expectations for her friends. To be the expectation was something that she didn't want to be.

A smile decorates her face as she looked to her friends, sending a wave to them as she sat back. The people on the other side were waiting for one of them to step onto the middle platform. They wanted a fight, they were going to get one. The discussion among the boys were somewhat quiet, but (Y/n) could hear what they were saying. She wasn't far from them to have their voices completely muffled. 

"I'll go," Kurapika said, "And then who ever wants to go next can go after me." The blond took a step forward but he was stopped by a scoff that left Leorio. There a smirk lied on the eldest male's face. He knew that something was up between them, or at least something way different. Gon looked up at the one with glasses and tilted his head to the side. The other kid seemed to know what Leorio is implying and he honestly never thought about it like that.

Well whatever is happening between the two was their business. It's not Killua's business to stuff his nose in whatever weird friendship they have.

"A sudden confidence boost huh?" Leorio remarked. He crossed his arms and stood confidently. There's something brewing in there. Seeing that the two were basically strangers that immediately clung on to each other, it's easy to assume that-

"Let him go, Leorio," (Y/n) spoke, her eyes staring at her tallest companion. "If he wants to go then let him go." The girl turned her head away to look at her pet dragon. Pyra's eyes pierce through Leorio, her tongue slithering out of her mouth. Curiously she pondered the reasons to why the male thought that. As far as what the dragon had been seeing, it's all been friendly gestures here and there. This man's mind must be jumping to conclusions. 

Kurapika responded to Leorio with silence, his grey eyes staring up at a familiar brown pair. With a nod, he dismissed himself. In turn of his arrival, another person from the other side of the room walked to the middle. The man was blue, with tattoos littered all over him. His body was changed or shaped by surgery. It appears that she had gotten the better one of the buff males that were part of the prisoner group. 

The archer could hear comments coming from her peers. Mostly from the kids. Killua could be heard making fun of him, making remarks or comments about his appearance. (Y/n) watched silently, letting her dragon evaluate her friend's opponent for her. They can share thoughts, as they're bounded by the soul. Her spirit pets can listen to her thoughts and sometimes their opinions conflict with hers. That's due to their individuality, because they're different beings stuck to her soul.

"He is a little odd, don't you think Pyra?" (Y/n) whispered to her small companion, her hands delicately nuzzling the snout. The small dragon seemed to coo at the touch of her owner, pressing her nose closer to have a better feel. "I don't think I fancy his attitude either. I heard him boasting about his crimes. A little disgusting don't you think? I guess people like him do have ego problems."

Chatter surrounded the group of teens as they watched the match unfold before them. A smile placed itself on Killua's face as he sat at the edge, his feet dangling over. "He's lying about those kills. I would know," he spoke. His hands gently tapped on his lap, going with a rhythm stuck in his mind. Gon looked to his friend curiously and then to the archer behind them. She watched attentively, with interest of the results of this battle. Leorio looked the most unnerved between them, but that may be because he hasn't at least seen someone like this.

Granted, Gon hasn't either, but honestly this guy doesn't look scary. This blue fellow looks like a jacked up blueberry. Everyone can agree on that right?

Soon enough the fight between the two males started, with a bunch of bystanders watching to see what happens. Both fighters moved quickly, but it wasn't hard to follow them. The archer that sat against the wall kept an eye on Kurapika's movement, finding him halt when the back of the prisoner was shown. This Majitani person seemed to boast about the tattoo on his back. The black spider stuck to his back seemed to switch something inside Kurapika. This change in personality caused him to jolt forward, interrupting the blue male. The blonde quickly grabbed the other's jaw and pommeled him to the ground.

Astounding, really. The archer noticed that his eyes turned red. It wasn't something she's seen before, or heard of. Curiosity springs inside the girl's chest as her eyes continue to follow her friend. There he stood menacingly, his shadow looming over the unconscious body of the prisoner. There he spoke of his threats, his reasons as to why he shouldn't have that spider inked on his blue form. 

"If you ever lie about being with the phantom troupe, You'll end up dead by my hands," Kurapika threatened Majitani. His eyes turned normal, red hues shifting back to greys. He grabbed his shawl from the floor and put it on, his back turned towards the taller male. The blonde didn't bother looking back at him, as rage boiled in his chest. For one to pretend that they're part of that horrible, cold blooded group, is horrible and they must be punished. Too bad that he couldn't really do anything. 

He was positive that they have ensured their victory for that one, but there was doubt in a certain person in his group. (Y/n) was doubting whether they really won that one. Everyone in their group of friends had greeted Kurapika coming back. She had invited him to sit with her, as she wanted to have her questions answered. Pyra slowly slithered to the side where her owner's friend was at. Quietly she sniffed the boy, her tongue slithering out. 

Rage was stuck in his heart, and Kurapika showed no sign of letting it go. Although his exterior was cooled, his heart boiled with anger. It was passionate, strong, and almost hot to touch. The fact that emotion was so strong in this one caused Pyra to show interest in learning more about him. The dragon fed off of her owner's feelings, especially the strong ones. To know this one's past and the source would be great. 

"Are you doing okay?" (Y/n) asked, her head tilting to the side. Her question caused the male to look at her. Greys connected with (e/c) hues. A smile decorated his face, as he learned forward. He hugged his legs, trying to calm himself down. 

"I'm fine," Kurapika responded, "Seeing that spider tattoo triggered something in me. I just have a problem with spiders I guess. If I ever did scare you, I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that." His stale grey eyes glanced down at the floor, waiting for a response from the person that he found the most interesting in the group. To have a fellow clanswoman push him away wouldn't be so ideal. They shared the same background, well almost. To have that connection gone would be..a little tragic.

Instead of fear in the girl's voice, Kurapika found fascination and curiosity. 

"You didn't scare me," (Y/n) assured her friend, "I was a little worried about the guy you were beating up actually." A soft laugh leaves the archer's lips as she looked away as well. "I saw your eyes turn red earlier. I'm not sure if I ever seen anyone with that sort of power, or trait. I'm sure it's specific to your tribe right?"

"You could say that," Kurapika mumbled, "There were only a few that had these sort of eyes. I was one of them. When the people of my tribe get agitated or scared or anything of that sort, our eyes turn red. Our scarlet eyes give us some sort of power, like a boost. Because of that, we've always been seen as _exotic_ to some people. It's sort of like how dragons are special to your tribe, but I'm sure your dragons have never been seen as a novelty."

Should he get more in full detail about the eyes? Maybe not. He could say more about his clan, considering she was pretty open about hers. He could trust her, as well as the other three with him. Before he could say another word, the girl beat him to it.

"I see. It's not so different than my tribe's dragons huh? Though instead of dragons being the main focus of my tribe to showcase to the outside world, we've always shown our bows. They're specific to our tribe as well," (Y/n) smiled. She tucked a piece of her hair away from her face and looked to him. "I would have asked to learn more about your tribe, your past mostly. If you want to talk about your clan, you can, but if you don't want to...I won't hold it against you." 

Having that said, Kurapika wants to reconsider his thoughts. He could still talk about the Kurta with her, he still can, but he has the choice of not having to do it. It saves him some stress, and besides, if there's ever a chance where it's just him and his friends then he'll spill everything he has. He'll pick a few parts that he wants to share and he'll think about them now. Of course he won't say everything about his clan or what they do, but he'll give them enough information that'll satisfy their curiosity.

Silence covers the entire room. The prisoners have not called their next fighter, nor did the group of examinees want to contribute anything. Leorio was waiting for his chance to go, but first he wanted to see who he was going against. He didn't want to fight someone that was as buff as the ones that Kurapika and (Y/n) fought. He also didn't want to do any time trials or anything like that. Sure the pre-med is skilled in things, but they're mostly medical related.

The kids were pretty quiet as they talked among themselves. They mostly mumbled about the blue man or waiting. The two teens that were practically stuck together were silent. (Y/n) didn't mutter a word or do anything. Pyra had already returned to the bow to get some rest for her efforts. Kurapika was in his mind, wandering and picking the topics he could talk about with his friends. It was like taking a stroll in a garden and grabbing the fruits that were ripe.

Minutes would pass by. Those would turn into hours but there wasn't enough to call it a day. While the rest of the group was patiently waiting for the other side to grab their unconscious contender, Leorio was getting a little heated. Nothing was happening, and the medical student knew that something was wrong. How come no one was budging on the other side? How come they were quiet there? Why did they leave one of their fighters on the ground. At this point, the blueberry is sleeping his troubles away and wasting their time. 

The examinees had little time to get down this tower. They were losing minutes, hours even, of getting down this horrible building. 

Deciding that he's had it, Leorio took in enough air in his lungs to give a loud shout. "Hey! How come you guys aren't doing anything about your guy over there?! You gotta get him! He's already done and it's another person's turn to win!" His finger points to Majitani's unconscious body, his feet tapping impatiently. 

A woman responded from the other side. The holder of the voice had confidence, with a hint of cockiness. She knew what she was doing. She was pushing Leorio's buttons. "It's not possible," the woman says, "did you forget the terms for the last round? It's either kill or be killed. Unless one admits their defeat. As far as we know, our man hasn't surrendered yet. We could very well win this point instead." A giggle leaves what seems to be an older woman. 

Leorio's glared at the woman. He grew brash, angry, frustrated with the terms. If that was the case, he might as well ask Kurapika to kill his opponent. To which he did. Leaving the woman standing on the other bridge alone, Leorio turns his body to look at his friend. The blond was already staring at him and waiting for him to ask that question. The two exchanged words, with one asking the other to finish off the male, to which he refused. 

Killua jumped in with his contribution and asked if Kurapika wanted him to kill the guy. As usual, the blonde responded that he was okay with killing, but he still stands on his point that the blue guy deserves to live. He wasn't going to kill someone that clearly was going to stand down. Leorio grew frustrated to the point where he was going to break. He called for a vote from everyone to have Kurapika kill the man and finish the job. No one raised their hand instead of him.

Being single out caused anger to bubble and boil in the pre-med student's body. Tired of waiting more hours and wasting time, Leorio makes his way to the edge of his platform, his eyes piercing the woman that stood next to the body of her unconscious contender. 

"How do we know if we can trust you or not?!" Leorio yelled, "As far as we know, he might already be dead!" With accusations flying around, the archer looked to the woman that had her entire body covered. Her eyes carried the same vibe that the college student had in his eyes. Feeling a little curious, (Y/n) put her full attention to the battle that she knows will happen. The doubt that nestled in her chest earlier proved that Kurapika didn't secure his win just yet. But they're about to.

Thus, the waging battle between Leorio and the female prisoner named Leroute started. Their first wage was to see if the unconscious body was alive or dead. The medical student had called a bet that was opposite to his assumptions earlier. He bet 10 hours that Majitani was still alive and breathing. Seeing as his knowledge can help him with this, he can make sure that the guy was still breathing. Walking forward to the middle platform, Leorio does the usual procedure of checking the blood vessels in his neck. He pressed his middle and pointed fingers against the pumping vein, finding that it was still moving.

That confirms that Majitani is alive and breathing. That gives him 10 hours in his bet. 

Leorio's next vote was to see if the victim was actually unconscious or playing dead. While the conversation that happened between Leroute and Leorio were quite faint, one can still make assumptions to what they're going to do next. The tall male lugged around the blue one and dragged him over the edge. He kept him up, making sure that he won't fall just yet. Leroute's bet was small at first, but she eventually takes the risk and wagers 90% of her hours. 

This woman's true colors were showing. She was a risk taker.

The two continued to talk among themselves while the other teams watched. (Y/n) kept her eyes on Leorio, worried that he'll make the wrong move anytime soon. The bets that are mostly about Majitani were discarded as the show began. The wagers now were mostly concerning about themselves, or other things that one can bet on winning. When a question arose about Leroute being a woman, the girl sitting still against the wall had her gaze pierce through Leorio. He couldn't feel her erupting anger but he will once he comes back to their side. The anger's going to bite him.

_Literally_.

"He's going to bet that she's a guy," Kurapika mumbled. He looked (Y/n) knowing that she's going to be upset by that vote. The look on her face made it obvious that she wasn't going to be happy. Once everyone has heard that Leorio put 50% of his remaining time on saying that Leroute was a male, everyone can feel the frustration that came from the archer. They could tell that she was offended, disgusted almost, by his choice. She was actually disgusted at both of them.

She had every right to.

Not wanting to see what was happening, the girl looked away, mumbling curse words in her clan's language. A familiar appeared behind her, coming from her bow to wrap itself around her neck. Pyra, although semi-transparent, radiated heat that gave her owner comfort. The warmth the dragon shared rooted from her owner's disgust and anger. The archer didn't mind the attention she got from her spirit animal, but Kurapika certainly did.

The blonde felt a change in temperature, finding that it grew warmer around (Y/n)'s neck. He wanted to ask what it was, but he found that asking might be a little..weird. He'll question that later, knowing that right now isn't the best time to do so.

Leorio is left with 10 hours to bet and there's nothing else he can think of that works with him. Out of a desperation, he engaged in rock, paper, scissors. At this instant, (Y/n) knew that this round would not be won by them. To show how bold Leroute was with her wages, she decided to put 80 hours into her bet. The confidence threw Leorio off and made him uneasy. 

"We can't win this round," (Y/n) mumbled, "He's growing nervous. He's going to be uncertain about his wages. He wouldn't know what to do."

"You seem confident about your assumption," Kurapika mumbled, "How can you be so sure?"

"His body language is easy to read. He's nervous now. I can tell he's sweating. Not so much stuttering but..he's sweating. He's standing upright, too tense for him to be relaxed. At first he was confident in his bets but now he's got a lot to lose, plus our hours." (Y/n) looked to her friend, her gaze cooler than it was earlier. Of course she was confident of her friend winning earlier but seeing as the chances are lower, she can't keep her confidence on him. 

The wavering trust that she has with him also caused her morale to dip. 

At the end of their battle, the archer was correct. Leorio did end up losing when Leroute gave a paper. Leorio was stuck was rock due to his anxiety. While the woman yelled, shouting her victory, the male came back sulking and disappointed in himself. The only thing he was satisfied with was touching the woman. 

(Y/n) stood up, her arms crossed on her chest. Her gaze glared at her friend, almost, but she softens up as soon as she saw his face. He was unsatisfied with what he's done. He might not regret touching Leroute but having to lose like that does hurt someone's ego. The pre-med student brought his face up, sending a sorry smile to his friends. He mumbled his apologizes, apologizing that he thought he was a good gambler. 

He was, by the looks of it, as (Y/n) wasn't any better at it. He was at fault at the end of the round though, since he lost his confidence, and he hadn't thought about the odds. 

"I know you saw whatever the hell happened back there and I'm pretty sure you're offended by that and-" 

Before Leorio can continue, the girl interrupted him. "You're going to say sorry. I know." The archer's voice was monotone, showing no feeling. At this point she knew why he wanted to touch that woman. He took the chance, seeing as he had the opportunity to do so. "What you did was honestly....just...disgusting." A sigh leaves her again as she shook her head. "I can say that I'm disappointed Leorio and I'm leaving you with that." 

Pyra wanted to pitch in her two cents and send a bite on his wrist. It was on the arm that he had touched Leroute with. The disgust fueled the bite, giving it more of a punch this time. Leorio didn't ask for this. Okay maybe he was asking for something like this. He just didn't expect the dragon to bite him like it did. 

A dull stinging erupted on Leorio's arm and eventually it grew in intensity. It would soon hurt but the duration of the pain wouldn't be too long, as the venom was weaker than what Bendot had. The girl sat back down against the wall. It was up to one of the kids to finish the rounds. She didn't want the kids getting hurt but now they have no choice. They needed one more win, seeing as they already have 2 down. 

The archer's eyes followed a familiar kid wearing a turtleneck sweater underneath a white shirt. Killua wanted to go for it? He sure can if he was confident with it. Whatever his background was, he was confident in his skills of fighting. 

"You're going, Killua?" (Y/n) asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well yeah," the white haired kid replied, "I dunno what the other guy is. I wanna win and as far as I think, I'm the one that can get it the quickest. Since Leorio already wasted our time, making us lose 50 hours." 

Leorio looked at his bunch of friends and sighed. He heard that comment obviously and now he feels bad that he's putting a kid in this sort of situation. The girl was a little certain that Killua was going to help them win. She wasn't aware of her background but seeing that the kid was out there, brimming with courage, she knew that somehow he was going to win. 

The ex-assassin walked to the platform, his nails sharpening. The one that approached him was a hulking figure. He was as big as the ones Kurapika and (Y/n) fought. His energy was different than the other two. This one was much more menacing. The look on this blond's face was sullen, sorry almost, and tired. 

"I didn't...why didn't I warn him, god- he's gonna be dead-" Leorio mumbled to himself. Now he was digging himself a deeper grave, feeling sorry that Killua had to get through that. 

"I think he'll be fine," (Y/n) spoke, "He looks he's been through this sort of trial. Killua seemed okay when he saw that guy." Pyra slithered out of the archer's arm, floating beside her head. She was curious, wanting to learn the outcomes of this interesting match. The orange eyes of the dragon was on the boy, attentive on learning more about him. Whatever information she learns about Killua will be passed down to (Y/n) in a shared bank of knowledge.

The two in the middle platform spoke of terms and hearing that the only terms were that one had to die. The concept of death was so foreign to (Y/n) but she knew that it had to happen at some point. The results of the match were almost instantaneous, with Killua plucking out the heart of the serial killer. Everyone was on their toes when they saw a heart in Killua's hands. The beating organ slowly losing its pace. The archer, like everyone else, stared in shock at the sight.

No wonder he was so confident about going against this man. Killua was a born assassin, or at least that's what it looks like.

The heart was smashed into pieces as soon as the serial killer Johness noticed the hole in his chest. Soon the blond falls dead, leaving Killua victorious. 

"He was more than fine," (Y/n) muttered, "He knew he would win." The girl felt herself grow nervous, sweating. If this boy were to learn nen at such an early age, he would be dangerous, but she's not saying that he was danger to society. He would be able to advance through nen easily if he was this skilled already. 

Killua called his team over, seeing as they already won. The young one had a smile on his face, acting as if he's already done this before. Which he probably did. He was chill about it, like he doesn't have trauma with it. Killing someone would absolutely devastate someone that has no experience with killing whatsoever, or if they have a weaker mental state. 

The examinees were pronounced victorious and so they get to walk away from this arena. As they were walking to the room they were supposed to stay in for two days, Killua decided to tell his story with Gon pitching in here and there. The rest were listening to Killua's story, saying that he was a runaway assassin. They all passed the prisoners as they were making their way to the room. The girl was the last to enter as she looked the prisoner she had fought.

"The pain go away yet?" (Y/n) asked. Bendot was silent for a while before nodding. Good. At least he was well enough. The archer disappeared behind the door, never to see that person ever again. A sigh comes from the girl as she took a seat beside the bookcase. She placed her travel bag and her bow behind her. She sent a smile to Killua and Gon before looking at Kurapika, who happened to take a seat beside her. 

He seemed to be curious about something. He probably wants to try the venom that Leorio felt earlier. Oh speaking of Leorio, she should check and see if his pain was going away. Pyra had bit him earlier so she had to apologize for that. Even if he does deserve just a little bite from her. (Y/n) looked at her friend, asking him to come over.

"How's your arm?" (Y/n) tilted her head to the side, "I didn't tell you but I had something on your arm. It's some sort of punishment, almost. I know it was selfish of me to do so but I wasn't thinking straight. I had my emotions handle the situation for me."

"Now that you mention it..yes...I did feel something earlier. It hurt like hell but it's going away now. I know you're gonna say sorry so don't even bother. I deserve it anyway. It's fine." Leorio rubbed the arm that he felt pain in. It's subtle now, like a punch, but the stinging is going away. The pre-med student slumped down on a couch nearby. and sighed. He was tired and he needed rest. 

Nodding, (Y/n) turned her attention to her other friend. Leorio and (Y/n) understood that what they did was nothing personal. Maybe the biting was a little personal but no hard feelings here. Kurapika stared at the archer, his eyes looking towards her bow. She noticed and she smiled. "You're curious about the bite aren't you? If you want, I can try and give you a taste. It's not going to hurt that much."

"No..I'm mostly curious about how you did it."

"I'm...I'm sorry I'm not the best at explaining that sort of thing. I can't really tell you, even if I want to tell you guys. One day you'll learn about it and you guys will understand what this is. You'll get to see the source soon. I promise." The girl sighed and leaned against the wall. The teen grabbed a book. A random one. She didn't care to read the title that was on the side. 

"Can you at least tell me what it's called so I know?" 

"It's called nen. That's all I can tell you."

Knowing that (Y/n) won't budge, he didn't ask anymore. Kurapika might as well sit back and try to relax. Whatever this _nen_ was, he was eager to learn more about it in the future. Everyone in this room would have to wait for two days. Hopefully those two days pass by quickly. Hopefully they'll be able to pass this test.

Only time will tell if they do.

For the meantime, they can just try and relax and perhaps learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :3  
> Thank you for reading my stuff! I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Wilderness? Feels like I'm home. "

Over the course of 50 hours, it felt like the two teens in the group had grown closer. They talked about their interests a bit more while they read books that they had at their disposal. The bystanders in the room watched them clearly, with Leorio having ideas about how they might end up together. The two never really thought about each other like that, as they saw each other as someone who almost has a similar background. 

The 50 hours they all spent in that room wasn't for nothing after all, as everyone seemed to bond within the long waiting period. Leorio was forgiven for his actions during the days they had to be stuck in one space. The kids were closer than ever, and those that were older than them had talked about other things. The hours were reduced to minutes, and then to seconds. Everyone in the room anticipated their escape as they watched the time run down. As soon as it hit zero, everyone rushed out the door.

The group sped down hallways of traps and eventually found themselves stuck in a room where there were two exits. Closely surveying the area, the group found that there were shackles and weapons on the walls. Between the two doors was a statue of a woman, who seemed to talk about how to leave this room. 

The terms were simple but for the group they were a little complicated to deal with. One term talked about how two people had to be shackled down so the other three could leave. That hallway would lead to a much faster way down. The other door would be another long walk but the catch for this one was that they were able to stick with each other. No one would have to sacrifice their chances of getting their license.

(Y/n) stood in place, her hands grabbing the long strap of her carrier bag, as she stared at the males in the room. They had conflicted gazes. Leorio looked like he was about to lash out at everyone for the sake of his license. Kurapika and Killua looked to have the same idea, but rather than going first, they waited for someone to pick up the weapons. Gon was with the archer, standing beside her as they both thought about what to do. 

"Everyone here knows damn well I'm gonna press x," Leorio spoke, "I don't intend to be chained up as well."

The rest of the group looked at each other before back at Leorio. Killua agred with him, but he didn't quite press x first. Even if everyone were to tell their pick, they wouldn't press the buttons on their watches. Chaos ensued as silence covered the room. (Y/n) and Gon stood back as the rest tried to kill each other. The girl would draw her weapon if one of them were to point something sharp at her or Gon.

Leorio had sent an axe flying towards Kurapika but it instead flew towards a wall, chipping it. (Y/n) and Gon seemed to notice the damaged dent and started to get ideas. Gon was the first to speak, breaking everyone up from their fight. They all listened to him explain how they could all go for the circle option and still get out of here in time. The archer chimes in to help the kid out with the problem.

"We..we can do that huh?" the pre-med student smiled, "Alright then. If you say that's gonna work." Everyone grabbed a weapon after they discussed the plan. They had all pressed the option that opened the door for the longest path and then proceeded to break down the wall that led to the fastest path. Once a hole was created, they all passed through and dashed down the way.

Each person had to share a cart with someone. Killua and Gon had their own cart. Kurapika, Leorio, and (Y/n) had to share another one. There were no safety belts inside so what they had to do was hang on. The ride down could be described as something similar to a roller coaster, except you could fall out at any minute because there was nothing holding you down. The way down had messed everyone's features up, like hair and clothes, but that didn't matter because they were able to get down in time. 

With only a few seconds remaining on the clock, the group reached the exit door. The slab rose up to reveal the five people that stuck with each other throughout the entire exam. Leorio, Gon, and Killua were first seen by the others, but soon Kurapika and (Y/n) emerged from the darkness. The door closed behind them, marking the end of that phase of the exam.

As soon as the clock hit zero, the remaining hunter exam applicants were called over to the actual exit of the tower. Someone over the speakers had called over everyone to say how many passed. 26 people were still alive, but one had already died. "You may now pass through the door," the speaker spoke. Soon the exit revealed the nature the world had to give.

Everyone was met with the fresh breeze of an upcoming spring. The archer took in a deep breath and exhaled soon after. She was relieved to have come out of there in time. She was happy that she was able to advance to the next stage of this long exam. The rest of the group shared the same feeling but they expressed this joy in different ways. 

The remaining applicants were rallied close to the person that had set up the third phase of the exam. Beside him were two bodyguards and in front was a box with a hole. "The fourth phase will happen on Zevil Island," the head of the third phase spoke, "The terms are pretty simple. You would have to hunt down people that you have your cards on. There are other ways to get through this phase as well. It isn't just hunting down your target. You can go after three extra people if you prefer."

The head looked at everyone before shifting his attention to the box. "Here you'll be able to pick your target. You must keep your target a secret as you don't want them knowing you're gonna hunt them down. I will call you over in the order of which you all came in from. Meaning that the first to have finished the tower would be the first one up."

Applicants were called over one by one. They came in slowly, which gave the archer enough time to think about things.

Hunting? (Y/n) was familiar with the concept but the thing is, she never really hunted people before. This was going to be a challenge for her as she doesn't know how people would react. She knew a few that are predictable, but they were her friends. That's also another thing that she was worried about. She was worried that she'll pick out her friends from the box. Even if she _has_ to hunt down the people she was close with, she'd rather get three other people instead. 

The archer got herself out of her thoughts as she heard her number get called over. She quietly prayed to herself, wishing that she didn't get her friends. Her hand shuffled the inside of the box before she pulled out a number. That number..it looked familiar. No no it wasn't one of her friends, instead it was someone much different. Before she could scout out people, she had to walk back. She'll take the opportunity to look at everyone's numbers.

She was looking for a number _53_. (Y/n) discretely sweeps her gaze over the crowd of people before finding someone with that badge. It had been someone she saw days ago. Another archer by the looks of it. He wore a pink hat that covered his brown locks. From what she remembers, she knows his name was Pokkle. 

The thought excited her a little bit because she had not actually faced against another archer that wasn't from her tribe. She wants to learn how he handles the bow, how he shoots, what his tactics are. The thing is though, she wouldn't know how to track him. (Y/n) could definitely track animals but humans wasn't part of her roster. She might have to think about that while they head to the island.

"Your tags cost three points. Your target is also three points. Other tags are going to equal one point each. In order to pass, you must have six points in total." The head of the third phase spoke, "You all have a week to get through this phase. You should all be by the shore at the last day if you want to participate in the last phase."

The remaining group of examinees were called over to board a boat that had been waiting for them by a shore. They entered the boat one by one, each taking off their tag. It wasn't required for them to take it off, but everyone knew that it would be better to hide their numbers. If one kept their numbers out, it would have been pretty easy to learn their features and spot them in the wild. 

(Y/n) stood by the edge of the boat, her body leaning against the railings. She had been thinking about how she was going to approach this Pokkle person. She thought about how she could hunt him down like an animal, but the thing is she doesn't know how his tracks look like, nor does she know what his scent is. She would only be going by how he looked like. That wasn't...really much to go by.

The girl was lost in her own thoughts that she hasn't realized that someone was standing beside her, admiring the waves with her. They would stand in silence for a bit until one spoke up. 

"You seem pretty busy with something," Kurapika mumbled, "Something on your mind? Or are you still a little tired?"

The blonde's voice caught the girl's attention. (E/c) eyes lock with steel greys, making a smile appear on her face. She quickly shook her head to his second assumption. "No, not tired. I'm pretty sure I gotten enough rest back in the tower," (Y/n) joked around, "I've been thinking about how I'm gonna get my target. It isn't easy to hunt down someone, especially since I know so little about them." A sigh would leave her mouth as she hung her head low.

"Well whoever you're getting, I'm sure you're gonna be able to get them. It isn't the easiest but it sure isn't going to be the hardest." Kurapika smiled at her, his fingers lightly tapping the wood of the boat. He didn't want to just stand here in silence. He didn't really come here with no reason. Even if there was something magnetic dragging him towards her, he had to ask her something.

"What number did you get?" the clansman spoke, "If you want me to say mine first, I'll be happy to say it." 

"It isn't you, that's for sure," (Y/n) mumbled, "Here." Instead of wanting to say it out loud, she pulled out the card she picked from the box. She had the number 53. Kurapika mimicked her motion, showing off his card as well. They were both happy with the numbers. They didn't have each other, nor Leorio, Gon, or Killua's numbers. (Y/n) was at least off the hook when it came to her friends.

"How are you planning to tackle this?" Kurapika asked, "Surely you already have a plan since you've been thinking a lot."

"Well...sadly I don't. We have a week anyway... I'll think about it when we get there. For now, I'll probably take off any stress I have on my shoulders." (Y/n) spared her friend a smile, her eyes drifting away from his gaze to look at the calm waters. For a sea, it was surprisingly quiet, unlike the last voyage she had. That one was completely different. Maybe it had been a bad day...maybe.

"Do you have a way to find where your target is?" (Y/n) asked, "I dunno who your number is, really, but maybe you have a way to get to them right?"

"I'm in the same boat on you with this, actually," Kurapika laughed, "I really...don't know how to do this. I thought maybe you had a good idea on what to do so I approached you to get some advice. You told me before your clan specialized in hunting so...yeah."

"We've hunted, yes, but not humans," (Y/n) giggled, "I don't plan on hunting humans after this anyway. It's just not my style. I'm more of... the type that wants to explore the world, find out what's going outside. I haven't had much exposure to the world anyway so I wanna see as much of it as possible."

"Ah...I see. Well I'm sure you'll have enough time in your life to explore."

Their topic soon changed to other things so it would have been less stressful. Leorio would spot the both of them and tried to include himself in the conversation, to which both (Y/n) and Kurapika welcomed him in. The things they talked about were plain, simple, things like "how's your day so far?" to "Man this stuff is super stressful." They shared laughs among themselves, something that others around them thought was pretty odd. 

Soon enough the boat would arrive at its destination and it was almost time to get going. A hum leaves the archer as she leaned her back against the edge of the boat. She waits for her turn to leave. Slowly but surely, the numbers would count up to hers. With the kids leaving first, that left the three older teens in the boat.

(Y/n)'s number was soon called, which caused her to stand up straight and smile at her friends. "I'll see you guys on the other side right? If we manage to see each other in this dense forest, then I'll be a bit happy." There was a possibility that it might happen, but there was also the other case where they don't. The archer only hopes that that it would be the former. 

Her feet lead her outside of the boat, her arms gently tugging on the strap of her bow carrier. If she were to survive out here for a week, then she'll have to prepare herself for her survival. The first thing that she remembers from the lessons her family taught her was to find a good source of water. She was told that humans can go longer without food so water would be a good priority right now. The snacks she packed for the trip were already gone because she had been too generous to her friends.

(Y/n) gets that having food was good right now, but she can't help it. When Gon looked at her, asking for food, she just couldn't help but give him some. She shouldn't dwell on the thought right now...that happened days ago.

Thoughts stuck to (Y/n)'s mind as she wandered in the dense forest. The only direction she knows to go in was north and she was hoping that at least she'll find a river. On the other side of the island was another beach, supposedly where everyone with their target's badge would be in. That would be her main goal, but right now she's focusing more on side quests. 

"Water, food...maybe I can fish at a river...if I ever find one that is," (Y/n) mumbled. She could feel something warm wrap around her arm. Pyra wanted to check up on her, finding that her owner was a little troubled at the moment. Her slick tongue gently pressed against her cheek, indicating that she was going to be there for her the entire day. The orange dragon basks in the light of the sun, energized by its rays. Pyra would definitely be active as they walk through the forest together.

A smile makes its way to (Y/n)'s face as she continued to roam. "Glad you're here with me, Pyra.." the girl whispered, "At least you'll help keep me in shape." The archer's hand delicately touches the dragon's snout, making it purr.

After the exchange of greetings, the nen user talks to her pet about simple things like if it slept well or not. She cared for her companions as they were a blessing from the elder dragon himself. She cared for them like they were her children. She was that close to them. A hum leaves (Y/n) as she looked around. She had been walking in a straight direction that she doesn't know where she is. 

She had gotten lost talking with her pet that she didn't even realize that they were in the middle of nowhere. Trees were the same and it felt like they weren't making any progress. It might be a nen user's ability, or maybe she just hasn't been paying attention. Whether it's one of those things, (Y/n) can't help but be a little cautious. She was someone's prey, that's for sure, and if they happen to be a nen user, then that's an even bigger problem. 

(Y/n)'s lips pursed together to form a frown as her eyebrows furrowed. She kept her place to survey the area as her hands grabbed her bow. As soon as her arms linked with the weapon, Pyra slithered down to wrap herself around the bow's wooden body. The girl pulls the string back, conjuring an arrow that's invisible to the naked eye. Like Elytris, Pyra had the ability to form arrows made out of nen. Instead of paralysis, Pyra's specialty was intense pain and stinging. 

"I don't know if there are any nen users here.." (Y/n) mumbled to herself, "I won't let them get to me, that's for sure." The girl waited around for a few minutes to see if anything would take advantage of her. She was met with silence and a feeling of ease. The dense forest seemed to pity her right now, seeing that she was alone, but not so vulnerable. (Y/n) lost her tense manner and cooled down, but that didn't make her put her bow away. Even if it was a bother lugging the wooden weapon around, she might have to so she would have the upper hand.

"Guess I'm just paranoid." The archer moved forward once more. She was back on her stride to find a river and perhaps a good food source. Fish usually swim by rivers and seeing how this island was in the middle of a giant ocean, she was sure to find something good swimming around. She may not have any spices but she'll still enjoy fish.

Walking started to become a chore for the archer as she continued to wander through the thick forest. All she saw were trees, trees, and even more trees. Some had bushes and some had roots sprouting from the ground up, but none of them ever had the thing that she wanted. She wanted a good, clean source of water. Night was fast approaching and that wasn't good for the archer. (Y/n) knew that the night would make her more vulnerable, but whatever happens to her...she won't let it happen. 

Never in a million years will she give up her spot in the hunter exam. She's keeping it and she's going to get her license. She won't bring shame to her family. No...she'll do the exact opposite. 

A frown appeared on the girl's face as her stomach started to grumble. It had been a long day today and she didn't even have lunch. Dinner was soon approaching, but with no source of food nearby, it would be a little hard to satisfy her hunger. A sigh comes from her as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could hear a soft yawn beside her. It came from her dragon, Pyra. She was already tired...of course she would be...it was almost sunset after all.

(Y/n) already made the decision to keep on going so she wouldn't be able to stop anytime soon. Not until she found that river she was hoping to find. Her steps lessened in length and eventually she came to a stop. Her arms had grown tired of holding her bow. The girl knew it was a bad idea to have her hands empty....but she needed that break. Besides...if she needed to fight with her fists, then so be it. Stashing her weapon behind her, the girl loosened her hands. The warmth of her dragon disappeared and out came another.

Elytris sends his greetings as he delicately kissed her cheek. His nuzzle comforted the archer as she felt tired. "Good evening to you, Elytris," (Y/n) laughed before shaking her head, "We gotta keep moving boy...we gotta find that river." Determination was evident in the girl's voice as she kept on walking. Purrs came from the blue dragon as he slithered to the top of her head. His tail loosely moved around the end of her head, making the girl laugh again.

With Elytris around, it wasn't hard to see in the dark. The kiss he gave her earlier enabled her to see the dark clearly. Mixing her own nen with his made her able to see in darkness well. If there were ever threats preying on her right now, she would be able to see them and quickly attack back. Right now, the night seemed peaceful, with crickets chirping and the moonlight delicately shining through the roofed woods. 

Rustling of leaves caught the archer's, causing her to tense up a little. She looked to the trees to find small squirrels roaming around. Of course...they must be getting to their houses inside. The girl wished that she could take a break but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Her goals were first and behind were her thoughts about taking care of herself. 

(Y/n) walked around in silence until she let herself hum a small tune. A lullaby to which her mother sang to her whenever she wouldn't stop crying at night. It seemed fitting right now because she needed that sort of comfort. 

Hours sweep by and the girl was getting sleepy. Looking at the moon above, she could tell it was already midnight. A smile graces her features as she kept walking, her mouth whispering things to the dragon that sat on top of her head. She could feel him nuzzle his head against her own, trying to give her some support to keep moving forward. The archer was almost about to give up and rest until she heard the soft sound of rushing water.

Her (e/c) eyes widen before she starts to quicken her pace. She sprints, not minding that her dragon was holding on for his dear life. Claws dug into her scalp but she didn't care, she was happy to hear the sound of what seems to be a river. Just ahead of them was the clear sight of open land. There seemed to be a gap between the land she was in and the one on the other side. (Y/n) came close enough to see that she did find a river and that she could now settle down. It might have been a few minute past midnight but she didn't care if she got enough sleep or not.

She found a river, the basic essentials of survival were right in front of her. Thoughts of eating food and drinking water found its way to her head and before she knew it, she was already preparing to cook her meal. Call it her lunch-dinner special, which is just fish. (Y/n)'s hunting began as soon as fire sprung from her small firepit. It might have been around one in the morning when she got her first fish, but she didn't care. Satisfying her hunger was all she ever thought about.

Elytris slithered out of her (h/c) hair as she sat down on the soft sand. He silently waited for his portion of the meal. He really liked fish bones for some reason. Finding that they were alone and eating happily, (Y/n) saw it as the right opportunity to ask her dragon. "Elytris..why do you eat fish bones?"

The dragon seemed to tilts his head curious before he slithered closer to her. His head gently pressed against her forehead, trying to make her read his thoughts. Unlike Pyra, whose thoughts always seemed to immediately be connected to her mind, Elytris had to physically touch her. It was needed, since Elytris was just a recent addition to (Y/n).

Elytris's thoughts were jumbled but the girl understood what he was trying to say. "A treat," the dragon purred, "Give good fuel." (Y/n) smiled at her dragon before gently petting his head. Right...right. Though he ate fish bones, he still liked to have some meaty parts of it. 

After their shared dinner, (Y/n) extinguished her flames and hopped up on a tree to sleep. It was better to sleep up there than down where people could easily spot you. It wasn't easy for the girl to fall in a deep sleep though, as she had things roaming her mind. Now that she had finished finding a place to bunker down in for a few days, she needed to find her target. 

She had to think like an archer...wait...she _is_ one. That meant that....well...maybe her thoughts would somewhat be similar to her target's. Maybe she could guess where he would be hiding. She had to think about what her family would do when it comes to hunting. Pokkle might have had a similar idea on what to do. 

"Do you think he would hide in...in a place where it's easy to hit people with a bow?" (Y/n) asked her dragon, to which he nodded. "Open areas are good for bows...It's easy to spot people with them...and easy to track too. Considering that he _is_ an archer himself...I feel like he would be there." A sigh leaves the girl as she pushed strands of her hair back. Her head rested on the sturdy trunk of the tree. 

"So much to do tomorrow..." (Y/n) mumbled, "I need to find an open space tomorrow...I doubt it'll be easy." The girl played with the hem of the silk sheet that wrapped around her waist. "What would...grandpa do," she muttered. She thought about the old man as much as she thought about her license. He was her tutor, her trainer as she was learning nen. If he was here today...he would have encouraged her to take a well deserved break, but seeing the circumstances he might as well tell her to keep moving.

(Y/n) hopes that she'll get lucky tomorrow and find an open area. Something like...a meadow maybe. She feels like that's where her target would be, seeing that he was an archer as well. She would go in an open area too, honestly, if she thought that her target would be an easy catch. Unfortunately...Pokkle may not be so easy to get. 

As the archer was lost in her thoughts again, her dragon gently placed its head against hers. "Stop..sleep.." it spoke to her. (Y/n) looked to Elytris, finding that he nuzzled his head against her temple. Right...sleep. She'll be able to think about it in the morning.

"Good night buddy," (Y/n) smiled. Elytris pressed his snout to her cheek as a way of saying goodnight. 

Crickets chirped in the background, the moon shining light down on the roofed forest. Everything was peaceful...for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry bud I have the upper hand."

The light of the sun shines upon the world, brightening up everything it can touch. Birds started chirping and little land critters start scurrying around. It's a new day, which meant another day of tracking down a target. (Y/n) woke to a feeling of warmth. She could feel something press against her cheek. Pyra levitates around her owner's body, her tongue slithering out as a greeting. The nen powered dragon nudges the girl awake.

(Y/n) smiles at her pet as she gently rubs her snout. "Good morning to you too, Pyra," the girl giggled. A yawn leaves her mouth as she stretched. She let her eyes adjust to the bright light that came from the sky. The leaf ceiling didn't help her much, as sunbeams entered through small holes and shined in her eyes. "Already time to go. I can't have breakfast at all." A sigh leaves the girl as she shook her head.

There was so much to do today... and honestly, it was hard to keep track of everything. Find a river, find your target, potentially find your friends, and then get out of here. Too much work for the entire day and this was what? The second day of the week? How awful.

The archer climbed down her tree and started walking. Pyra accompanied her owner, even if she was hidden in her bow. The entity talked to her by exchanging thoughts. The dragon's thoughts were better composed than its counterpart, but that's because she was older. It was all fun for a moment, but then Pyra started to ramble about food, which made the archer's existing hunger worsen.

"Pyra," (Y/n) mumbled to herself, "Quit that. I'm getting hungrier." The dragon obeyed after that and decided that it was best to avoid topics like it. Soon enough the spectral entity got tired and decided to retire its thoughts back to its own head. This left (Y/n) by herself. The things she heard now were her own thoughts and the sound of nature. A sigh would leave her as she figured that she would have to travel like this for a while. She needs to find that river first and then find Pokkle. 

After wandering for hours, the archer found a large stretch of grassland. This was particularly odd since she thought that this entire island was going to be filled with nothing but trees. The sight of an open area was exhilarating because she knew that this might be a place where Pokkle could hide. This would be a good place to stalk prey or targets. Archers like to be concealed so they could take advantage of their ranged weapons. 

As Pyra was linked to the archer by emotions, the dragon felt a disruption in (Y/n)'s calm manner. The nen dragon appeared beside her owner, curious as to why she was getting excited. Soon she would understand. 

"I need to get to higher ground," (Y/n) whispered to herself. She finds the nearest tree and decides to climb it. Luckily this tree's branch was overlooking the meadow. That was good, that meant that she could see more without sacrificing her safety. Walking into tall grasslands like this would be trouble, as you wouldn't know what would hit you. 

(Y/n) keeps herself balanced as she kneels down. Her (e/c) eyes survey the area. She searches and searches until she found a familiar tint hidden among lush greens. A purple hat and just a few meters away from it was spiky brown hair. She was unfamiliar with this person, so she didn't think of it much. She was after Pokkle, after all. 

The archer kept her eyes on her prey as she reached back to pull out her bow. For this attack, she wouldn't need to paralyze Pokkle with a real arrow. That would cause blood loss, and that kind of mess wouldn't be necessary. Through a small distribution of nen, she conjures a red arrow. This would be invisible to the naked eye. The only way to see this sort of thing is if you're using gyo. Pyra bit on the stem, giving the arrow an extra kick.

Quietly, (Y/n) waited for her time to strike. She pulled her string back and kept her stance as she watched Pokkle nab another guy's tag. The male was seen snickering as he grabbed his victim's badge. He took pride in his work, so he stood there for a little bit. The archer took this as her chance and shot the arrow that she made with her nen. The range on this sort of arrow wouldn't be as long as the real ones, but it was just enough to hit Pokkle. 

Within seconds, he should be feeling the extra kick. From what she saw, she found a hat falling on the ground. Pokkle must have fallen down.

(Y/n) cheered for herself before she dropped down. She pushed through sharp blades of grass and got to where there were patches of fallen grass. There she could find Pokkle and an unknown male, both paralyzed and afraid. The girl kneels down and smiles at her target. She looks around his body, finding the arrow had hit a vulnerable part of him. It was near his gut. 

Ouch.

"It'll disappear, I'm sure," (Y/n) smiled at Pokkle, "I know it hella hurts."

Pokkle was confused to what was going on, but he wasn't going to accept his defeat like this. With a free hand, he tried to attack the other archer to prevent her from getting his tag. The male had a clear grimace on his face but kept on fighting.

"I won't-" the brunette groaned, "I won't let you take what's mine." He trying scratching her again, but he only grabbed her clothes. The pain was unbearable that it paralyzed him. It hurt so much. Now he felt what his victim felt, but this was much stronger than his arrow. Pokkle moved around to try and get comfortable with the pain. His hands traveled to his waist and he tried feeling there. He found nothing on him, which was baffling. Confused and hurt, he couldn't string out words. 

"W-What-" Pokkle stuttered out, "What d-did you do-"

"Something," (Y/n) replied, "You won't understand." A giggle leaves the archer before she departs. She had gotten what she wanted. She had no use staying there anymore. A triumphant smile graced the archer's features as she ran out of the meadows. She cleared one thing off of her checklist, at least. There were things left, but, since she had her main objective done, she should just ignore her side quests. She needed to find the other end of the island now, and that means that she had to move north. 

If she could figure out which way was north. 

(Y/n) stares at the blue ceiling above her, finding that the sun was high up in the sky. She doesn't remember what direction it came in from, so she might have to wait a few hours until she could figure it out. Waiting around was a waste of time though, so maybe it was better to continue wandering around until she could find the end of the island. It was a risky plan, but, she had nothing better to do. 

The archer hummed to herself as she strolled around the dark woodlands. She kept an ear out for anything startling around her. She noticed tree branches rustling and bushes moving on their own. She knew that critters and birds were all over this forest, but she had to keep her guard up. She'll never know if that little critter turned out to be another examinee.

A sigh comes from her mouth as she came to a stop. She wanted to see if the sun moved at all. She had been walking for an hour now, surely the giant celestial being is moving. As she was looking up at the sky, she hears rustling around her. Her mind immediately thinks that it's a regular critter, but it continues to move. Soon footsteps could be heard, causing the girl to turn her head. Her immediate instinct was to take a few steps away and pull out her bow.

The archer was quick to move from her place. She could be seen a few feet away from her original spot with her fingers already pulling the string back. In between was a grey arrow that materialized from her nen. Just a few feet from her was a stranger, no, foe. Pink hair flew through the wind that sweeps them by. Cards danced around a certain magician as his yellow eyes stared down the woman.

"I assume you're (Y/n)?" Hisoka smiled. His hands played with the stack of cards, "Curious, aren't you? You're also a nen user." The male purrs his responses as he walked closer to her. He's interested in her, more for experimental purposes, as she felt different than the other nen users he's seen. He used his nen to increase his sight, to see her nen. Judging by the arrow on her bow, she was an emitter, but something was telling him otherwise.

"What do you want, Hisoka," the archer hissed, "If you want my tag, you're going to have to fight me for it." 

"Oh no, we're not doing that here," the magician responded, "I'm just curious about you. You're a rather...interesting person, and I'm being honest here." Hisoka caught his cards with the hand that was higher than the other. He started shuffling them before he picked out a queen of clubs. "Queen of clubs is said to mean _intelligence_ in cartomancy. I just so happen to pick it." 

The pink-haired male threw it to the ground in front of (Y/n), but it doesn't seem to phase her. "At first glance, I thought you were an emitter, but that didn't make sense to me because you're not hot-headed." Hisoka continued to play with his cards, "You don't make sense, do you, (Y/n)?" 

"What are you trying to get at, Hisoka," (Y/n) mumbled. 

"All I'm saying is that you're quite the spectacle," Hisoka purred, "You can easily fool any nen user. You've even fooled me." 

(Y/n) didn't know how to react to this. She kept her guard, sure, but she doesn't know if she should just walk away from this. Hisoka didn't seem like a threat to her right now, but he could easily hack her down with his cards. The girl put down her bow, but her fingers held the string. She was ready to strike back if Hisoka ever does something. 

The archer saw a familiar glow wrap around the bow, biting the stem of the arrow. Pyra placed her enhancements on the projectile before her bright eyes stared at the magician. This caught the magician's attention. 

That's it. That's what's making her different from any regular enhancer or emitter. A curious, glowing spectral being that powered her weapons. Hisoka increased his usage of gyo and smiled. The being's nen combined with the archers. He knew she didn't fit in any category. She turned out to be a specialist. He wanted to try the sting of that arrow. He wanted to feel the pain she could inflict. 

"You're a specialist, aren't you," Hisoka purred, "You're...so...enticing."

The magician gets light-headed at the thought of fighting this woman. He knew where she was from and he knew what was going to happen to her. The silk and bow gave it away. Oh, how sad she'll be. How awful. Will that sorrow affect her nen power? Hisoka knew that when nen users are angry and emotional, their power heightens in exchange for their mental stability. 

The adrenaline is getting to him. He's getting high again. (Y/n) could feel negative energy seeping through him and decided to bail. Before she could take a step back, she could feel a card fly close to her face. It came from behind her and it fell down in front of her. It was the same card Hisoka threw at her earlier...the queen of clubs. "I feel so sorry for you," Hisoka cooed, "But...I'm sure you won't appreciate my pity."

"I'll see you again soon," Hisoka grinned, "I'm just hoping that the next meeting is just as exciting as this." The magician disappeared soon after that, most likely running away from her. 

(Y/n) kept her place and felt shivers down her spine. She initially didn't feel terrified of Hisoka, but after what he said prior to leaving, she could feel fear run down her system. The grip on her bow tightened and sweat rolled down her forehead. She should just leave. She can't run into him again if she keeps moving forward. A sigh leaves the girl's mouth as she tried to make herself move again. She left the card there, not wanting to pick it up.

The girl's thoughts were going wild, but she wasn't full-on panicking. (Y/n) was worried about seeing Hisoka again. She started thinking about what he would do if they saw each other again. She could clearly feel his bloodlust seep from his body. He wanted to fight her, but just like his views on Gon, he probably thinks she's not ready yet. 

"I don't wanna fight that guy," (Y/n) mumbled to herself, "He's...hella creepy." The girl wandered around, trying her best not to think about her encounter with Hisoka. Her mind would disagree with her, as it was all she thought about. Day and night, nothing changes the things in her brain. That weirdo creeped her out.

For a few days, the girl went around the island, by herself. She was left with her thoughts, left with nothing but herself. Sure she had her dragons to accompany her through the day and night, but they didn't really interest her whenever it came to talking. They had the small talk...and that wasn't enough for the girl. It was okay though, she was already used to being by herself anyway.

There were a lot of things troubling the girl. The Hisoka encounter really made her think of things that she didn't want to think about. How bad would their next encounter be? The girl wasn't sure. Eventually, this uncertainty causes her to stop walking day to get some rest. It was almost the last day of the week and here she was, alone, but not afraid. (Y/n) leaned against a tree and sighed. She thought about it....thought about it hard enough that it causes her head to hurt.

"What the hell," (Y/n) mumbled to herself, "I'm hoping nothing bad happens to me when we meet again. That guy...I can't stress how much that guy creeps me out." The archer pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She must keep walking. This break was needed, that's for sure, but she needs to keep going again.

The chore of walking around was starting to get exhausting, but the outcomes would be in her favor. Her hard work pays off. She stands in front of a cliff, the water glistening in the distance. It wasn't the last day, in fact, it looked like she had arrived a day early. (Y/n) stares at the ocean, her thoughts buzzing again. At least she was here, and she'll be safe here because everyone here must have already caught their tags. 

She could feel stares on her. (Y/n) knew that she wasn't out in the open, but maybe there were people hiding in the trees, silently waiting for that final day to come. A sigh leaves her as she figured that she should do the same as them. The girl made her way up the tree like everyone else. 

Hours passed and soon it was enough to count up for a day. The final phase was approaching and those who managed to get their targets tags or three others were qualified to pass the fourth phase. (Y/n) felt empty, for some reason, but she doesn't know why. Maybe she wasn't used to working by herself now that she had a handful of friends she could trust. As the archer dropped down to the floor to reunite with her friends, she spares them a smile.

Her weird, silent behavior caught everyone's attention, but it doesn't bother them as much. Kurapika thought differently though, as he figured something happened that made her act the way she is now. As they were walking up the blimp, the blonde gently nudged his friend, calling her attention.

"You've been awfully quiet," Kurapika smiled, "Is there something in your mind?"

"I just," (Y/n) mumbled, "Something has been bugging me though. I don't know if I really want to talk about it."

"Give it some time," the male clad in blue replied, "If you need to talk about it, you know you can talk to me. I'm uhh...a great listener!" Kurapika clearly was trying his best to comfort her, but his best wasn't enough to convince (Y/n) to open up.

The only response the male got from the girl was a nod. She started walking by herself afterward, leaving the blonde by himself. (Y/n) didn't want to bother her friends with what she was troubled with. She'd rather be helping her friends rather than tell them what's wrong. 

After walking for a while, the archer found a seat next to the windows. Her (e/c) eyes stared outside, finding an abyss filled with twinkling stars. Her thoughts were racing again and she found it bothersome. What Hisoka said to her...something about....feeling sorry for her. Something about...meeting up again. What are the chances of them ever meeting beyond this point? The girl was hoping for a zero percent chance.

If fate actually brings them together then she'll change her fate. That's what people do when they want to avoid certain things from happening right? The thing is...she doesn't know _how_ she could change her fate. 

The girl was so deep in thought that she didn't realize someone was sitting beside her. They only came to her attention when they mumbled a short "hello."

The archer's eyes widen when she hears someone beside her. She tenses up, her fists ready to hit something. (Y/n) turns her head to look at whoever sat next to her. A sigh of relief comes from her mouth as she returned to look at the night sky.

"It's surprising to see you here, Killua," (Y/n) mumbled, "I thought you would have gone with Gon or the others." 

"Kinda don't wanna hang out with them right now," the white-haired boy replied, "I'm tired and I wanted to rest so I figured I should walk around by myself. I found you here and thought that I should give you company or something. Kurapika said earlier that you were acting weird. He didn't tell me to find you, that's for sure. I just happen to find you here. That's all."

"Right." Has she really been acting strange? She didn't think that it was that bad for her to be so distant, but it looks like her friends thought otherwise. Kurapika seemed the most concerned about her. She figured it was because she hung out with him more to the point where she was really easy to read.

Silence sweeps through the duo as they both stared at the window. They liked the peace, actually, as it helped with thoughts. (Y/n) had sorted out the things her mind had been troubling over. She settled on the answer that Hisoka was just trying to scare her, or something like that. he seemed like the kind of guy who actually fed off of the fear of others, so he might as well have been trying to intimidate her to get high.

It worked...sort of. 

A buzzer caught the attention of the two juveniles. A familiar voice blasts through the speakers. It was the chairman, and he had announced that he'll be conducting interviews. For what? (Y/n) doesn't know. A hum leaves the archer as she looked at her friend and spared him a smile. "Well...you're like...one of the first numbers up huh?"

"I guess so," Killua mumbled. The boy pushed himself up to a stand. He stretches before he started walking again. Killua sent the older female a small wave before he disappeared from the hallway. The girl thought she should do the same and probably find her friends again. She had been thinking about her predicament with Hisoka so much that she's neglected her friends. Guess she was too much in her head huh.

Still...she worries about her future and how things are gonna play out from then on. She doesn't want things to end miserably, but her gut was telling her to lower the expectations of happy endings. (Y/n) just has to prepare for the worst now.

After walking for a while, with the numbers still counting up, (Y/n) eventually found her way back to her friends. She sends them a quick smile before she sat down with them. They also happen to sit next to a window seat, which was great because she wants to stare at the night sky longer. They chatted about simple things. Anything to get her mind out of troubling waters. The numbers were going up and soon it would hit her number. 

"Excuse me," (Y/n) spoke, "He called me up for the interview." Her friends nodded and they let her off. The girl was thinking of what to say when she got there. Should she be more polite or casual when it comes to talking with the chairman of the board? The girl wasn't so sure herself. She eventually settled on the mix of casual and polite as soon as she entered the room.

The space was small and cozy. It smelled of fresh tea and it was warm inside. (Y/n) was invited inside to chat and drink with the chairman. Netero asked her who she wanted to fight and who she wanted to avoid. This sort of questioning was puzzling for her since she thought that he was going to ask her what she was going to do with her hunter license. 

"I...have to ask," the archer started off, "why are you asking me all of this sir?" 

Now that question caught the chairman off guard. He stared at her seriously, which caused the young girl to shift around in her seat. A heavy aura forms around them, but it all dropped once Netero started laughing. Well, what's the harm of telling her the reason?

"It's for the next phase," Netero grinned, "I can't tell you too much now. It wouldn't be fair for the others. Plus, it's supposed to be a secret anyway. So I'm not telling." 

The childish manner shocked the girl quite a bit, but she nodded her head. She understood what he was trying to get. He was planning something for the exam, so she guessed she had to anticipate what was going next. As they finished questioning, Netero called out to the archer again. "That silk, where'd you get it?"

"Huh?" (Y/n) replied. She fixed her posture and smiled at the chairman. Why take note of her silk waist wrap and not her bow? "Oh, umm...it's made from a special plant from my home."

"I see," Netero smiled, "Well you should be off now. I don't want to prolong your stay here. Enjoy the rest of the ride." The old man's voice was soft and gentle. He was being nice to her...he treated her like she was a friend, which bugged the archer a bit. She thought the chairman would be much stricter, but she guessed that he only was strict when it comes to serious things.

(Y/n) walked back to her friends and spent her time with them. This would go on for the rest of the days they've traveled in that blimp. The routine would break when they all landed at their destination, which appeared to be a hotel just a few meters from the cities. The sight was refreshing, but the young woman would have preferred to be surrounded by trees. Guess this was a good enough break. 

The examinees were rallied over to a spot where the tournament would start. Netero would describe the terms for this exam. One rule that people had to keep in mind was "Don't kill anyone or you're immediately eliminated from the exam." Everything else was pretty easy to follow. (Y/n) has to keep in mind that she has to use less lethal arrows, meaning, she would either resort to fisticuffs or nen arrows. It all depends on how discreet she wanted to be.

"Here are the matches!" Netero cheered, "Each person would have the chance to fight each other. Everyone would win their matches but one walks out of here without a card. First ones up are Hanzo and (Y/n)!" As the results came in, there were gasps from the crowd. Just off the distance, (Y/n) heard Pokkle sigh in relief. Ah...poor man. She knew she wasn't too rough on him, but sometimes pain can really affect someone. He probably doesn't want to face her because of that.

That was a surprise for the girl. She figured that she would have gone near the middle of the matches, but this would have to suffice. A smile spreads on the young archer's face as she looked at her friends. They all gave her encouraging looks and smiles. Gon seemed the most excited to see her fight. 

"Good luck," Kurapika spoke. 

The (h/c) haired girl smiled at her friend before nodding. "Thanks." (Y/n) sent her friends a short wave before she stepped in the ring. The girl tilted her head to the side as she greeted her opponent. She doesn't want to see serious in this after all. 

"Oh...well," Hanzo smiled, "Just so you know I won't be going easy on you."

"Oh I know," (Y/n) replied, "I just figured that it would be nice to let you know I won't take these attacks personally." The archer pulled out her bow and drew back the string. To Hanzo, it might just look like she was playing with her weapon, but she had conjured an invisible arrow. Since it was daytime, Pyra was the one that powered up the damage. The orange dragon greeted her owner with a short nod before she had disappeared in the bow again. Just before leaving the known world, it bit the transparent arrow.

"You okay with me using my bow?" (Y/n) asked.

"It doesn't matter. I could probably take care of you in a snap. You won't even have to use your bow to lose." Hanzo smiled.

Hanzo didn't think much of it. He thought the woman was a fool. they stood there for a moment before he took the chance to strike at her. It was weird that she was standing in one spot. For a moment, the male thought that he would have the upper hand.

Then the girl pulled her reversal. 

As Hanzo fell, the archer moved aside and let go of the string. The invisible arrow flew and within a second, it impaled Hanzo's arm. The girl quickly draws back the string for her bow and conjures another arrow. She was already a few feet away from him. That was a safe enough distance. 

For a moment there was silence among the crowd as they watched Hanzo stand tall and still. The ninja turned around with a confused looked on his face. He felt the pressure of something hitting him but he doesn't know what it was. His eyes looked down, his hands trying to find the thing that hit him. The male wasn't panicking but he was curious to what actually _hit_ him. The bald male looked at the archer, who still had her string drawn back. There was nothing on there.

She had arrows but she wasn't using them. That's probably the approach she was going to use. Non-lethal. But what the fuck did she hit him with?

(Y/n) stared at her opponent, her eyes bright with determination. It wouldn't take long for him to feel stinging. It was the same with Pokkle. Her nen wasn't advanced enough for the arrows to have an immediate effect. The same can't be said for the arrows she conjured at night though. Just in case things didn't go as plan, or if Hanzo had a really high pain tolerance, she had another arrow for him. This time it would hit his legs rather than his arm. 

Hanzo stood in place like stone as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. What sucks was that it seemed to be in the inner part of his arm, just in the middle of it. His dark brown eyes widened as he started to claw at his arm. He wanted that pain out of there but he can't take it out. Whatever hit his arm must have been an invisible dart because he can't see shit. 

The archer watched Hanzo recoil in pain. She could feel a small smile decorate her face. A small transparent being appears from the bow, its body wrapping around the wood. Pyra's tongue slithered out of her tongue, snickering almost, at the sight of Hanzo in pain. It would be useless to try and claw out whatever was impaled on the arm. As soon as that arrow hit, it disappears completely, leaving only pain in its place. 

The pain might be unbearable for Hanzo but he knew he could still fight. Slowly, the guy dressed in black turned to face the archer. With a free hand, he pointed to her with a frown on his face. "What the hell did you do to my arm." His face contorts to a grimace when he felt the pain intensify with a glare from the archer.

"Something," (Y/n) replied back, "It's going to persist for a while. You have no other choice but to endure the pain. Don't worry, it won't actually kill you. It's pretty non-lethal." The archer had a short smile on her face as she stared at her opponent. She saw Hanzo moving around and within a flash, she could feel someone behind her. (Y/n) turned her head to find Hanzo, and he was ready to strike. 

She only stopped him from moving when she elbowed his gut. That impact would have stunned him for a little bit. It was enough for her to run to a safe distance away from him. She pulled back the string of her bow and shot her arrow on his leg. Sweat runs down the girl's face as she looked at her opponent still standing. He's persistent that's for sure. He wouldn't last much longer though. The pain he's gonna feel would double, since there _were_ two arrows on him. They were on the most sensitive parts of the body too. She wouldn't dare harm a man who's vulnerable. She would never shoot where the sun doesn't shine. 

The girl felt pity for Hanzo as he stood still, grimacing in pain. He was keeping it all in. If he continued to persist, she would triple it all with another arrow. 

"Don't be like that guy I had to fight in the tower, Hanzo," (Y/n) spoke, "It'll only get worse. Trust me. It's better to leave now." She was trying her best convincing him to just leave. It wasn't worth it anyway. If he continues to resist, the longer the pain gets. He'll be rendered disable if he can't withstand the pain for the next fights. He'll be the one that loses this whole thing.

Silence filled the room and pressure intensified. Eventually, it all falls when Hanzo puts up his hand. "I surrender," were the words that left his mouth. He limped out of the arena, leaving the archer. They connect gazes for the moment before the girl had to disappear among the crowd. Talk about a broken ego huh? Looks like a beaten puppy when he put his arm up like that. Kind of a...depressing sight.

Now that the woman got what she wanted, her nen wouldn't be as intense. She was hoping that the pain would go away quickly The duration of the pain just depends on her moods. It wasn't really that intense, but she knew she was a little nervous when it came to that last shot. She knew that the more she felt threatened, the higher the arrow's damage would be. 

Through the duration of the day, she felt a range of emotions that she has never really felt before. The extreme anger she felt when she saw Hanzo beat up Gon lasted for a while. The feeling she can't get rid of was the nervousness she felt when Hisoka looked at her. The moment they locked eyes, she started thinking that her life was being...threatened. Something was up with him. It felt like...he knew something. This anxiety broke down when she saw Killua freak out in the arena.

She had been talking to that kid before they got in this hotel. It's a shame that...the kid she thought was tough could easily be manipulated. The whole...event...it didn't seem like the Killua the girl knew. The snarky attitude was gone when this guy named Illumi got to him. The kid ended up losing his chance to get his hunter license since he got disqualified from killing old Bodoro. 

The shock the archer felt seeing a small, young friend kill someone in front of her felt different. She was used to the idea of death but seeing the heavy feeling of dread surround him was...almost unbearable. The girl pitied him, but she couldn't do anything because she knew the child wouldn't listen to her at all. 

At the end of the day, everyone was rallied to their rooms for rest. Many things seem to happen that day, and it was stressful for the archer that she couldn't get enough sleep. Her exhaustion would persist even in the next morning where everyone was rounded up in a big auditorium. Today was the day where the remaining applicants would get their cards. Something felt off about the process. It felt like there was foul play involved, and the one that committed such an act would be rewarded for it. 

It wasn't right, at least in (Y/n)'s book.

The girl was silent for the duration of the event as well, as she saw no use in talking. When they discussed Killua's accident and how Illumi used something to get to his head, the archer was very talkative. She fought for the kid, even if she wasn't that close to him. She was worried about her friend.

When Gon came into the picture, things got heavier. The small child crushed the older male's wrist and almost sent him flying. He was angry, and he had every right to be since it appeared that his friend was manipulated into losing everything. Everyone in the room watched their short argument before they were all dismissed with their cards. The group met outside, but (Y/n) stayed behind for a bit. She felt someone's eyes on her and she immediately knew who it was. Her (e/c) eyes connected with a pair of lemon yellows. They seemed to glow in the dark.

She didn't know what he wanted, but she wasn't going to stay to find it out. 

(Y/n) scurries back to her friends where she thought it was safe. They discussed the plans they were going to go for after the exam. The girl wanted to go home and celebrate, but there was an even bigger problem. She can't just leave Gon to fend for himself while he fetches his friend. Leorio and Kurapika didn't think it was necessary for them to tag along, but Gon was really insistent on getting their help.

They can't help but cave into the boy's pleas. 

"We'll help you, Gon," (Y/n) smiled, "I don't think it would be fair for you traveling by yourself." Gently she pats the boy's head before she tugs on the straps of her carrier bag. She looks at her friends and they all did the same thing. Soon enough they all headed to the computer room to get their tickets. 

"We'll get him back Gon. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry everyone for not updating for so long! I've been busy working with school ya know that it's sort of hard to keep up! I also have other hobbies I like doing too! I've been playing video games and drawing art on the side. I was hoping that I could draw Seraphina soon! Since her appearance keeps changing up a lot :")
> 
> Sorry if the pacing seems a little off. I want to speed things up a little bit. I don't want to feel too slow nor too fast ya know? I have an arc planned for (Y/n)! So I'm a little excited to write that :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thank you for your support too!! <3


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Children...will be children."

Chatter filled a small bus with life, but there were a few who were quiet. (Y/n) had kept her mouth shut ever since she came down the airplane. She sat beside her friend, Kurapika, while Leorio sat with Gon. Her hands laid flat on top of her carrier bag, a frown etched on her face. She had been staring out at the dark forests that surrounded the road. It reminded her of home. Even if the trees back at home didn't have a gloomy shade, the distance each tree had from each other reminded her of the places she used to hunt at. Thinking about home makes her think about what Hisoka said. 

Could that sly magician be talking about her family or is it just her alone? Why was he sorry for her? What does he know that she doesn't? 

Ever since that conversation a few days ago, she couldn't let it get past her. It's frustrating to be given an implication of something and you can't figure out what it means. 

The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the outside. She softened her gaze when she felt someone try to grab her attention. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, causing the archer to look at the person who touched her. Her (e/c) eyes connected with steel greys. Kurapika had a worried look on his face. 

"You've been quiet for the entire ride. Even at the airport, you were pretty quiet." The male had a shy smile on his face as he kept his gaze on her. "I'm worried that something happened to you, that something is troubling you. The last thing I want is to see another friend angry or frustrated with something." A laugh leaves his lips as he looked to where Leorio and Gon were at.

The aspiring doctor and the child were fast asleep. Looks like flying around exhausted everyone except the two of them. 

"It'll take a while to get to the base of the mountain, so maybe we can talk about something," Kurapika hummed.

(Y/n) nodded her head before she thought about conversation topics. She already rambled her entire clan's history, or rather, her personal history, so there's nothing else to talk about. Well...other than the thing that's been bugging her. 

The girl looked away from her friend, her eyebrows furrowing once more. To talk about it with him...or not. It has been bugging her for the past few days. Maybe it'll help with the stress that's building upon her shoulders. The stress the memory brought was unbearable now. She needed to say something before it's all she'll ever think about. 

"Hisoka told me something. He said he was sorry for me," (Y/n) stated, "He was implying that something was going to happen. I don't know what he meant by it. Ever since that day, I can't stop thinking about it. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm getting worried about something I don't know." The girl's words were mumbled, so her friend might not understand her. 

But, considering his worried expression, he heard her.

"I don't know if you should really trust what Hisoka said. You know how he is," Kurapika replied, "He's probably saying that to get you interested in what he wants to say. He did say something else other than he's sorry right?"

"He was fascinated by me," (Y/n) continued, "Honestly...it was super creepy hearing him say that." The girl shook her head, feeling negative after replaying that memory in her head. "You're right though, I probably shouldn't think about it much. Maybe he was just toying with me to get me to fight him. I was going to, really, but I decided I should just leave. I don't _think_ I can fight him just yet. If I did, I don't think I would be here." 

A laugh comes from her, but it was clear that she was still uneasy. That memory really has an effect on her. 

"But...anyway, we should probably talk about something else that's not creepy." (Y/n) tried her best to maintain a smile on her face. She kept her eyes on her friend, hoping that his face could help her think about something else.

"Oh, before we talk about anything else, I just, I guess, want to say thanks for opening up," Kurapika smiled, "I've been worried about you for the past few days. So were Gon and Leorio. They noticed how uncomfortable you were, and how you were always in a daze. We all figured that you were thinking about something, but we didn't want to make you more uncomfortable by asking what it was. If it was really bad, we wouldn't want you to relive that memory."

"Well luckily for me, it wasn't at all that bad," (Y/n) grinned, "It's nice to hear that you guys were worried. Don't worry. I'll eventually tell you guys what's been bugging me. I'm glad I can depend on you guys for help." 

As the two teens shared a smile, they continued their talk. The topic varied from time to time. (Y/n) talked more about her family and her past, while Kurapika talked about his interests. The girl understood that his past might have been troubling, as he didn't want to get too into detail with his family, so she didn't pry him for information. They had a good bond and it's just as strong as the bonds they have with their other friends. 

They stopped talking when the bus came to a stop. The commotion inside grew louder, as people pushed against each other. It looks like they've already reached their destination. 

As the crowd of people exited the small, cramped space, (Y/n) and Kurapika stood up and went over to where Leorio and Gon were at. Kurapika shook Leorio's shoulder but that didn't really help them. The archer pushed the blonde aside so that she could wake both of them. (Y/n) lightly pats Leorio's cheek, mumbling "Hey, wake up." When that didn't work, the girl pats his face harder, raising her volume as well.

"Wake up, Leorio," (Y/n) spoke, "We're here." Raising her volume seemed to work for Leorio, but Gon was still sleeping. The aspiring doctor mumbled the words, "I'm awake," to himself as he fixed his glasses. He sat upright and stretched his long arms up. He could feel another person slump against his chest. Leorio looked down to find Gon snoozing. 

"Kid, wake up," Leorio said. Like a chain effect, Gon opened his eyes and yawned. The boy softly talked to himself as he copied Leorio's actions. As they were all on their feet, they started walking out of the bus. The quartet stuck next to each other as they stared at the giant wall before them. Beside it was a box, supposedly where security was at. 

"This is where Killua lives huh?" (Y/n) mumbled, "Pretty high security. Can't blame them though. They probably have a lot of rivals." 

In the background, the tour guide yapped her mouth. She talked about the history of the Zoldyck family and how the gate came to be. She spoke about a giant dog behind the walls, scaring the tourists. The fact that there's a giant killer dog beyond the gate didn't seem to phase the licensed hunters. 

"We should ask security if we can go in," (Y/n) proposed, "We can't go anywhere if we stand here." The rest of the group nodded, following the girl's lead. Gon approaches the guard first, his hands placed on the small platform under the window.

"Hellooo," the boy greeted the stubby guard, "We're Killua's friends. We're here to see him if that's okay." Gon had a bright smile on his face as he looked at the older man. The man on the other side of the wall didn't seem to share his expression, in fact, he was quite surprised to hear those words come from him.

"Young Master Killua having friends?" Zebro asked, "That's a little surprising, considering the young master didn't attempt to make friends in the past." The older male hummed as he took off his hat. His eyes stared at the three people behind Gon, trying to study their faces. "You four are...an interesting group." 

Gon continued to stare at the guard, Zebro, waiting for him to say that they're being let inside. There was a worried look on the old man's face. Something tells the group that they won't be let in so easily. 

"I'm sorry kid. The last time I checked up with the heads of the family, they're saying that they're not really letting people in, especially people who say that they're friends with the young master," Zebro sighed, "it's a nice thought though, that the young master has friends, but unfortunately they aren't letting anyone in." 

The response caused the bright boy standing in front of the window to frown. His brightness was snatched away from him as soon as he heard that he can't get in.

"Well can you call them now?" Gon asked. Despite the fact that he had been turned down, he had hope that they would actually still get to go inside. "I really want to see my friend. I wanna tell him that it wasn't fair that he got kicked out like that. His brother Illumi manipulated him into killing someone!" 

Zebro stared at the boy, surprised once more. "Is that so?" the old man laughed. He took off his hat and scratched his head. Looks like the boy wasn't going to give up. He could see that the boy was going to keep going until he sees the young master. He didn't see the kid as a bother, but rather, as an interesting young boy. He wanted to see how far the kid would go to see his friend. 

"I'll call the house and see if the young master wants to pop up and say hi," Zebro smiled. He left to pick up the phone while Gon stuck with his friends. The bright boy looked up at his older friends, his eyes shining under the sun.

"I hope we see him again," Gon grinned, "Killua really doesn't deserve being manipulated like that. He does deserve friends!" 

"He does deserve friends," (Y/n) nodded, "You'll be there for him, I'm sure." The girl gently pats her younger friend's head. The quartet talked to each other as they waited for a response from the guard. Before they could get a response from him, two tough-looking men walked to where the guard's house was at. The group hadn't noticed them walking earlier, as they were a bit busy talking. The teens had their eyes on them, which caught the attention of the two men.

"What are you pipsqueaks looking at?" One of them said, "Here to watch the show?" A laugh comes from one of the buff guys as he shook his head. 

The teens didn't respond to that question. They kept quiet, waiting for what they're about to do next. (Y/n) had her hands clenched tight, her eyes piercing through one of those guys. She knew they were going to be trouble. They're dangerously close to that guard's door. They were going to do something about that man and they'll get hit by the blast of their attacks. 

Within a few seconds, the door was ripped from the small room and the men were heard yelling at the old guard. The teens watched as the guard was tossed out of his cabin. The attackers pointed their weapons at the fallen elder, their eyes glaring at him. They demanded a key to the gate and the guard was pretty hesitant at first. He finally gave in when their weapons pressed against his skin. 

The quartet, along with everyone in the tourist bus watched as one of the buff guys twirled the keys in his hand. It looks like they knew where to go. Just off to the side of the guard's station was a little door. They unlocked it and entered the area, shutting the entrance behind them. 

While the strangers were busy, Gon approached the fallen guard, asking if he's okay or not. The other three followed the young boy so they could check up on the old man too. 

"Oh, you shouldn't be concerned about me. You should be worried about them." The response confused the four teens. They all look off to where Zebro pointed his finger. The unlocked door creaked open. A giant hand revealed itself holding two skeletons, each having the same clothes as the intruders. The bones were dropped on the floor and the small entrance was shut off again. The teens looked at each other and then at the guard. 

That's what makes the security here so...strong. The giant dog the tour guide talked about earlier was fast, actually too fast. 

(Y/n) thought about the hand that popped out of the door. She had seen that sort of hand before. It was in her beast encyclopedia that her parents had in their study room. That book was essential to beast hunters, and even if she wasn't really planning to follow her parents' footsteps, (Y/n) always knew it was good to read that book. 

"I know for sure that the beast you have inside is a hound," (Y/n) mused, "but I wonder...what kind?" With purple skin and sharp claws like that, it was easy to tell that it's not from any of the known continents. Probably from the outside where the rest of the world's mystery resides. 

"It is a big hound," Zebro smiled, "I don't remember where my masters got him, but he's very obedient. It satisfies their needs." The old man helped himself up and dusted his pants. He approached the bones that scattered all over the floor, frowning at the sight. "Oi, Mike," Zebro shouted, "Don't start blaming me for giving you a snack! They were asking for it!" He crossed his arms before wandering back to the guard station. The four teens followed him inside, immediately getting invited over for drinks. 

Leorio, Kurapika, (Y/n), and Gon got comfortable in their chairs and sipped on their given drinks. They thanked the guard for the hospitality they've received and smiled.

"About the call from earlier," Zebro mumbled, "I'm afraid the butlers turned you down. Or at least, the head butler of the household turned you down. If he says he won't let you in, the others won't let you in either. Of course, I don't think that applies to us." A hearty laugh comes from the guard as he sipped his cup of tea. 

"They won't let us in?" Gon asked, "That's...not good. Can I talk to them? Maybe they'll know about us if I talk to them. I'm sure Killua's talked about us before!" The raven-haired boy looked back at his older friends, almost asking for permission before he moved to the cellphone. Zebro helped him dial the butlers' quarters again.

The three that sat far from the phone watched as the two talked through the phone. At first, it was peaceful, but then they started shouting. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she continued to drink her beverage. She almost ended up choking because of how sudden Gon raised his voice. The girl put her drink down on the table and sighed. "Geez. I gotta be careful before I start choking," she mumbled as she watched her young friend argue with someone over the phone.

The conversation disappointed them, as Gon also got the same response as Zebro. The old man couldn't help but sigh as he looked at Gon. "Well. Sorry kid. If I happen to see the young master passing by the front gate, I'll be sure to tell him that you guys passed by." 

Gon clearly looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer here. He was glowing red from his anger and he was seen stomping off into the dark. The rest walked out so they could see where he's going. It's not the best to be traveling out at night, especially when you're surrounded by woods like this. 

The boy didn't mind the dark, as it looked like he knew where he was going. With a free hand, Gon grabbed his fishing rod and threw his line on the wall. Once it got stuck up there, he proceeded to climb up. The three older teens looked up at the kid in awe, but (Y/n) was the first to snap out of her astonishment so she could yell at the young boy.

"Gon!" (Y/n) screamed, "Get down from there! You're going to get hurt more!"

"No!" Gon replied back, "I have to see Killua! I gotta tell him that he's my friend! I'm not gonna let his brother's idea get stuck in his head like that!"

"Gon!" (Y/n) yelled back. The girl's hands balled into fists as she looked at the three guys she stood beside. "Aren't you guys going to do anything? Or are you just going to watch a kid get eaten by a giant dog!"

"Even if we can do something, there's no telling what he'll do. You know how stubborn he is!" Leorio pouted. Kurapika kept quiet as he watched the young boy climb up the wall. His grey eyes looked at the older male that stood beside the aspiring doctor. There was a smile on his face. 

It meant...that Zebro was thinking about something.

"There's no need to argue," Kurapika spoke, "We need to wait."

The two teens looked at each other, their eyebrows furrowed. They turned away from each other afterward and waited for something to happen. 

Minutes pass by and Gon was halfway up the wall. The girl was getting antsy from the thought of Gon ending up like the skeletons they saw earlier. Leorio also couldn't stop tapping his foot, showing that he was growing impatient. Kurapika's eyes watched Gon move and Zebro still had a smile stuck on his face. The silence was getting uncomfortable for the ones that were concerned about Gon's condition. 

"Hey, kid!" Zebro called out, "You don't have to finish your ridiculous stunt now. I'll take you guys inside." 

The three teens looked at the old man, confused as to why he didn't say that before. Looks like he was waiting for Gon to prove himself worthy of being Killua's friend. Well...looks like this near-death act really caught his eye. 

Gon looked down at everyone before he descended down. Once he was on the floor, he unhooked his line from the wall and brought the rod to his backpack. The boy no longer had a frown on his face. He was shining just as bright as the moon. The teens couldn't help but share the same expression as him as they walked alongside the guard. 

Instead of going to the false entrance, Zebro pushed the heavy doors himself to let them in. The quartet marveled at how strong the old man was, despite his appearance. Zebro couldn't' help but laugh at their astonishment. It always gets people, especially those who don't know his strength. 

Upon entering they were met with a dog about the size of a two-story house, maybe even taller. Piercing black eyes bore into the quartet as they all looked at the dog.

"That's Mike," Zebro smiled, "He doesn't bite unless you go through the false door. Don't try to pet him though. I doubt he'd keep you alive." The old man smiled before he continued walking. Kurapika and Leorio followed him but (Y/n) and Gon stayed for a bit. It was almost a motherly instinct to stick with Gon as she was one of the first people he saw on the boat.

"Hey, Gon," (Y/n) whispered, "We should get going. Mike needs to get back to work it seems." The archer looked at the giant dog in the eye while tugging Gon's shoulder. 

Mike looked at the two strangers and huffed. He turned his body around and left the scene, leaving Gon and (Y/n) together. The two started walking, seeing that they were behind their friends. They were both relieved, as (Y/n) was happy to see that Gon didn't die today and Gon smiling at the thought of seeing his friend again. 

They were met with the soft glow of a cottage and near the front door was Kurapika and Leorio, waiting for them to catch up. A soft giggle comes from (Y/n) as she looked down at her young friend. "Come. I wouldn't want to be late going inside." 

Gon nodded his head, smiling. They quicken their pace and soon they reached the door. Upon entering the home, they were hit with warm air. The heater was on in the house, making the place cozier. The teens were all invited to sit at the dining table. At first, there didn't seem to be a problem, but when (Y/n) tugged the chair, it barely moved. The girl sighed and tugged the chair harder. Finally, it moved, but just a bit. (Y/n) kept a frown on her face as she sat on the heavy, but comfortable chair. 

The guests were given drinks again before they talked to the two guards. They discussed how long they would be staying here in the country and how they should redeem themselves worthy of seeing Killua. Everyone agreed on training until they could push the gate open. Zebro figured that training might take a while, as it did for him, but something tells him that it wasn't going to them. These were bright individuals in front of him. He was sure that they're worthy. 

The agreement started the teens' training. Every day they were told to wear heavy vests and shoes while lugging around hefty weights and objects. At least at night, they were given the chance to rest. It wouldn't be great falling asleep with something pressing down on a person's stomach. It would be harder to breathe and well, if that happens, a person might not be able to wake up in the morning. 

After weeks of training, it was time for their test. Each person was lined up based on their height, with Leorio standing tall and Gon at the end. They weren't given an order to go by, so it was random. Leorio was the first to demonstrate how strong he had gotten, despite not seeing a bulk on his arms or legs. He was similar to Zebro, in a way that their strength can't be seen physically. 

The eldest teen managed to push through the first gate and partially moved the second one, which was quite impressive to everyone. They all cheered to support Leorio's accomplishment. The next person to go next was (Y/n), who looked eager to push those gates. She placed her belongings down on the floor and passed her bow to Gon's hands. She took in a huff of air and conjured her nen. A familiar warm feeling wrapped around her arm, pressing its nuzzle against her cheek.

Pyra had come to say her greetings before she draped her body over the girl's arms. With contact, the nen dragon's strength was distributed to both arms. (Y/n) took in another deep breath before she pressed her hands against the stone gates. Slowly the girl started to move forward, finding it easy to push through two stone gates. Once the third gate's weight fell on the other two, she felt herself give up. The archer stumbled back, letting the gates revert back to their natural state. 

A smile graces the teen's face as she looked at her friends. She heard their voices call her over and she was met with encouraging pats on the back and grins. After their short celebration, it was Kurapika's turn. The blonde proved to be strong enough to push through the first gate, but it wasn't enough to push through the second one though. It was enough to pass the test, that's for sure.

The last to go up was Gon, who astonishingly had healed his arm within the weeks of training. It was all a surprise for everyone to see that Gon managed to push through the first gate, considering his arm had been broken for a while. Everyone was most impressed by how he pushed through the second gate too. 

Everyone had all passed their test, which meant that it was time to see Killua. Gon was the most excited out of the four to see his friend. The three older teens looked at Gon as if he was, well, a young sibling that everyone had to take care of. Of course, the three feel obligated to take care of this glowing ball of sunshine. 

Before they could depart from the guards' home, Zebro told them what path to take and to never walk off of the path. They had to be careful of facing butlers too and some of the family members. Word spreads quickly around the area, even if there are only a handful of people around. Everyone nodded their heads, keeping the information in mind before they start walking again.

The walk up to Killua's house was quite peaceful, despite all the dangers they might face on the way to him. The four teens talked, trying to keep the atmosphere light between them. Most of the topics they talked about were complaints when it came to training, home, and their friend Killua. Everything was going well for them until they were met with another obstacle. 

A small girl wearing a butler's uniform stopped their path. 

"You cannot move further than this," the young girl spoke, her eyes piercing through the intruders. 

They were all held back by her statement, but Gon was quick to come back to his senses and question this new person. Their first words to each other sparked an argument, which then turned into a fight. As Gon was persistent to see Killua again, he doesn't want this girl to get in his way of seeing his friend. 

The girl, Canary, drew a line in the sand to indicate a boundary they shouldn't pass. Slowly, Gon approached her, his feet trudging through the dirt. As he got close to the line, he was met with the end of her cane. A red mark decorated Gon's cheek, and there was more to come. 

The three teens watched as Gon continued to get beat up. They each had built up a tolerance to this sight, but (Y/n)'s was growing short. She took a step in the hopes of reaching her friend, but she was held back once again by someone. The archer looked back at the person that held her back, finding that it was Kurapika. Her eyebrows furrowed as a frown decorated her face. 

They stare at each other and they held their ground for a moment. Without exchanging words, they both understood what they were trying to say. To stand down and get used to it. It was going to end the same as Gon's match with Hanzo. Gon's stubbornness would get him somewhere, but that stubbornness could only go so far. 

After a while of staring at two children fighting, Canary finally gave up. Gon passed her line and once they looked at her, she was down on the floor, crying. Her cane lies by her side and her hands covered her face. Her soft cries were muffled but everyone understood what she was saying. 

"Please save Master Killua," Canary spoke, "He's- He wasn't the same when he came home- He needs-" Before she could complete her sentence, something struck her down. The butler was down on the floor, bleeding at her left temple. Leorio was quick to assess the girl's wounds while the others tried to scout for the person that attacked the young butler. Just off the distance was two people. They watched everything, disgusted almost by the sight of these strangers. As these two got closer, their voices were clear.

"I'm afraid my son can't see you right now," a woman covered in bandages spoke. Beside her was a young boy wearing traditional clothing, his hands clung to the mother's large dress. "He asked me to pass the message though. He told me that you guys should just go home and leave him here. He's quite sick, too sick to see you guys." 

Her tone seemed convincing enough to say that she felt bad about her son and how he can't see his friends, but really, she loved lying through her teeth. She loved deceiving people she didn't see fit to be her son's friends, especially since she knows that it's best for him not to have any.

"Well if he's sick, can you tell him that we passed by. We still wanna see him." Gon replied, his voice equally as loud as hers. 

The boy's persistence ticked the masked woman off. No wonder the butlers have trouble dealing with this one. The other three were all glaring at her as if she were a villain. Why would they be angry? Surely they would know how any mother would be concerned with how his son made friends with strangers. 

Then again, that is how friends are made.

Kikyo glared at the teens through her visor. Might as well appear _nice_ to ward them off. If Killua does manage to get out of the house and he hears that she's been badmouthing his friends, she won't stand a chance against him. A sigh comes from her lips as she shook her head. "Of course," Kikyo called back, "I'll be sure to send the message to him." Kikyo posed a smile on her face before she turned and ran back home. Her expressions twisted into a grimace, disgusted by them almost. She'll make sure Gotoh does something about them.

As soon as Killua's mom and brother ran away, Canary started to move her body. Leorio looked at the girl with a frown on his face. "Hey, you shouldn't move much. You're gonna get yourself lightheaded with this much movement." The aspiring doctor put his stuff away in his luggage and sighed. "You should still seek some more medical help. I haven't done much but clean and dress your wound. The thing she threw at your head is still in there. I wasn't able to get it out because I didn't have the materials for it."

Canary looked at the older male and nodded her head. She pushed her hands through her dark locks and sighed. "Thank you," the butler mumbled, "I have to ask, you don't...actually believe her do you?"

"Why would I?" Gon asked, "I'm pretty sure Killua isn't sick. He was...I think he was fine when he got here."

"Zebro mentioned before that Killua arrived here feeling gloomy. Even if that means that he's not feeling well, I'm mostly sure that he's not sick," (Y/n) added, "Besides, with how much they're trying to keep Killua away from us, I doubt that he's sick. They're just holding him somewhere, I think."

Kurapika and Leorio nodded their head. They all looked to Canary, who did the same as the other two. "Well...I guess you're right to doubt her." The butler pushed herself up to stretch. "Come with me. I'll send you guys over to the butlers' home. The least I can do is help you get to Killua. You guys did help me after all." A smile stretched across the girl's face as she looked at the visitors. 

"Are you sure about it?" Gon mumbled.

"I'm sure," Canary replied before she started walking. 

The others followed her lead through the giant forest. Their walk took a while, as the sun drifted off from the sky and was now outshined by the moon. Around this time, her night dragon Elytris would have appeared by now, but it looks like he's keeping a low profile. He's either embarrassed by the people around her or doesn't want her to look strange, since no one can really see him. (Y/n) didn't mind him not being there, as she had her friends with her. 

Their stroll to the home ended as they were met with a line of butlers standing beside each other in front of a two-story house. This must be their destination, and by the looks of it, they were being welcomed in. 

Canary left the guests' side to stand beside her coworkers. Together they bowed and asked the guests to enter the home and stay for the night. The teens couldn't turn down the offer to stay in a place like this for a night. It looked nice and it was clearly bigger than the guards' home. Even if the place looks great, they should keep their guard up. 

It's weird that they're being accepted like this. (Y/n), at least, thought that something was weird though. She had to keep her guard up. Once she heightened her senses, Elytris slithered out and sat on top of her head. He acts as her second pair of eyes, scoping around for anything weird. 

They were all invited to take a seat in one of the couches in the main living room. The four sat comfortably next to each other. (Y/n) sunk back against the cushion, smiling softly. "This feels nice," she mumbled.

"But you should sit up straight to hear our terms," Gotoh spoke, catching the archer's attention.

Terms. That word. So they really cant relax here huh? The girl knew that something was funny in the beginning. 

Abiding by the butler's rule, the girl sat up straight, her hands resting on her lap. She wasn't sure if they could see her dragon, so she made sure to have Elytris behind her, hiding within her bow. Although her night dragon didn't have the same strength as his counterpart, he still can paralyze things with one bite, even if that effect lasts only for a few seconds without an arrow. 

"Listen up," Gotoh spat, "You're not here to be guests, alright, so I'm not going to treat you as such. Frankly, I don't like you being here. I believe you four are not fit to be called _guests_ but rather as intruders to this household. As far as I know, we didn't let you in, except for the guards. " The butler had an aggressive look on his face. He was disgusted by them, angry even. "We don't like you here but, since we _do_ have to entertain you for a bit, I'll propose a game. Just enough to pass the time."

Gotoh had a passive-aggressive smile on his face as he pulled out a coin from his pocket. He tossed it in the air before he caught it and crushed it with his palm. "I say we play a game where you four have to figure out which hand has the coin. If you four lose, you are to leave here and never come back. We'll tell the young master that you went up and left. If you win, you get to see him again."

"Deal," Gon spoke. He was the first to speak out of four of them. This prompted the others to nod along with the boy. Gotoh closed his eyes, keeping his smile, as he tossed the coin.

"Let's begin then."

The teens stared at the butler then at his hands. In the first round, everyone had got it right. The levels gradually got harder though, and it was down to Kurapika and Gon. Unfortunately for the archer, her dragon could do nothing but enhance her vision in dark places. She couldn't make her eyesight better at all in situations like this. 

Leorio and (Y/n) sat in place, both antsy with anticipation. Time was ticking and the two remaining players had no choice but to pick for different hands. This rendered Kurapika useless, as he had picked the wrong one. It was all up to Gon. They've come this far and they can't back down now. 

The levels to guess where the coin got harder to the point where there were multiple people around trying to deceive gon. By some miracle, the kid managed to guess the right one. The butler behind them had the coin and he shyly opened his hands to reveal the coin. There was a bright smile on Gon's face as he stood up and laughed. "We did it! That's the end of the game!"

Even if there was blood gushing from his eye, he still managed to smile. What a foolhardy boy. 

Just as the three teens started celebrating, a familiar white-haired boy popped up from a corridor behind. The blue-eyed boy looked at his friend, shocked to see them there. 

"You guys were here the whole time? No way! I told Gotoh to call me when you guys arrived!" Killua had a small smile on his face as he approached his friend. He shared a handshake with Gon before they went in for a hug. The three older teens approached them and joined in on the fun. (Y/n) gently pets Killua's soft hair and laughed.

"We're glad you're safe Killua," (Y/n) spoke, "We were worried that something bad really happened to you back in the hunter exam."

"Oh. The thing that happened back there? Well, it's no problem. I'm...I guess...over it already." The white-haired boy grinned at his friends, "well we're all together now! Let's get a move on!" 

Killua looked back at Gotoh so he could wave a small goodbye. The group walked out, but Gon was pulled back by the butler. They exchanged a few words together before the raven-haired boy retreated to his friends. The two younger teens talked about what the butler said to Gon and the other three minded their own business.

"It's nice that Gon is happy again," (Y/n) commented, "Looks like he's really close with Killua."

"That's just kids, I guess," Leorio mumbled, "It's weird. They always make friends easily. It just ain't the same for older people. I had such a hard time opening up and being nice to people."

"Yeah, like that one time where the first thing to me was something along the lines of 'meet me outside. let's fight.'" Kurapika laughed.

"Well you can't blame me, can you! I didn't know you at all!" Leorio spoke, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry by the way. I dunno how many times I gotta say it but I hope you know that I don't mean what I said before."

"Relax, you two, that was days ago anyway. Besides, we're all closer than before," (Y/n) chimed in.

The three older teens looked at the young ones they walked with.

"Let's all head to the airport together," (Y/n) hummed, "We can all meet up somewhere so we don't get separated again. We can all take the breaks we deserve." 

"I have an idea," Kurapika mused, "Let's all go to Yorknew on September 1st. I have some business there and I would like to see you guys there." A smile decorated the blond's face as he looked at his friends. 

The rest of them nodded their heads, agreeing with the idea.

"That settles that then," (Y/n) smiled, "We'll meet at Yorknew on September first!"

The promise was sealed with their nods. They all hoped to take a break in the time being, but, unfortunately, that's not what fate has in store for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:
> 
> Hello everyone!! I'm surprisingly writing again!! Sorry if I haven't been updating....I just,,haven't had the time!! November and December really do be killing me,,, I hate senior year >:(( I hate it here--- Also I've been watching other animes and reading manga (which rewatching the entirety of SNK in three days and watching jujutsu kaisen) and also playing genshin haha
> 
> BUT!! there's one good thing though!! I have break now so I can probably write more!! <3 wahhhh
> 
> I've made the zoldyck family arc fit in one chapter cuz I didn't want to like-- work too much on it-- I've already done too much on the other book, I don't wanna do that again >:"( I also want to focus more on getting to (Y/n)'s arc cuz like,,, I've been thinking about it too much while working on school work. Sorry if the order of events are different, I did it off of memory lolol 
> 
> Like usual, thank u so much for ur support! I love love love you guys!! So much!! :") I hope you all are safe and take care of yourself!! <3


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm home....I'm finally home."

"Thank you for taking me all the way here," a young archer spoke to the driver of a cab she rode. She handed the man some jenny and exited the vehicle. (Y/n) took in a deep breath, taking in the air that smelled crisp. The sounds start to surround her. Birds chirped and small animals cooed. Everything felt...peaceful, but the archer knew that everything would get livelier.

Just as soon as she gets home of course. 

The archer starts walking but eventually starts sprinting when she feels giddiness rise from her. She was excited to see her people again and they'll probably be the same towards her too. It's been a few months since they talked to each other. With all that's happened, it had been difficult to send letters to each other. (Y/n) hadn't had the time to write letters anyway, as she had too many things to do. 

She knew how her family would be a little frustrated by her absence but surely they'll forgive her for not writing as soon as possible. 

(Y/n) runs out of energy midway to the path home. She was a little disappointed in herself but she was okay with it since she knew it would be okay for her to arrive there a little late. There was plenty of sun left in the sky, which meant plenty of time for her to talk about what she did during her time away from home. 

As the girl kept walking, the trees felt like they were getting closer and closer to each other. The presence in the trees felt dead as if animals ran away from this place. There was nothing to be afraid of, or at least the girl hoped. Usually, at this time of year, the animals would be scared of getting near the village since there would be larger animals hanging around. 

But...something felt different about this aura. The archer couldn't explain why it was so different. All she knew was that...it was definitely disturbing. Still, (Y/n) tried to brush it off as some sort of weird animal thing where the forest just felt dead. 

A hum comes from the archer as she kept walking forward, her feet hitting the dirt path that paved the way to her home. The sun was quick to shy away, as clouds hovered over her. The sky was feeling off today too. The puffs above her were gray, almost to the point where it looked like it was ready to pour rain all over the land. 

The sight was another disappointment to the archer, as she wanted it to be bright. How else was the welcome home festival supposed to happen? She knew her family won't do anything in the rain, for they fear getting sick by something. That...was a major bummer, but still, the archer kept her hopes up. Maybe they'll plan something as some sort of second choice for her. Maybe they've planned a family bonding day where all they do is talk and perhaps do some indoor practice. 

If it were to rain today then the festival may happen tomorrow. 

The girl was filled with so much joy, no matter how offputting her surroundings might be. She had a smile on her face and always had hoped for the best.

She never knew that the hope inside her chest would die down as soon as she saw the entrance of her home. 

Silence wraps around her as she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes stare down an empty village. The middle firepit had been extinguished and usually, that doesn't happen. A dead fire meant that there was trouble nearby. The threat must be so great that even the torches around the houses were dead. 

(Y/n) took in a deep breath as she looked around. The hope that she had in her was replaced by worry, panic almost.

"If this is some kind of sick prank, I'm not fucking laughing," (Y/n) spat out as she took another step in her village. As soon as her feet hit the dirt her people used to walk on, she felt a shiver run up her spine. At first, she had small suspicions, with the animals and clouds above her, but now they were even bigger. These suspicions influenced her thoughts, increasing her panic. 

The girl found it hard to admit that...she was scared of something. As the clan's strength was bravery, and her being a future head of the clan, she was supposed to represent it. Yet here she was, her body stiff, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy. Her hands start to get clammy as she took another step. The silence was deafening her. She could barely hear herself walk. 

(Y/n) starts shaking. Her body jolts to a run to a nearby house. She starts knocking on the door. When no one answered, she pounded on it. Still no answer. Eventually, the girl got all of her remaining courage and opened the door herself. The archer found it easy to open. The locks weren't even on the door. It looked like it was broken off by something. 

"Hello?!" The girl cried out, feeling herself tense up in fear. She repeated her words, wishing for a sign that someone is alive, but all she got was silence. No one was home. 

The archer started thinking that this must be the only home that doesn't have people. (Y/n) leaves the home, not bothering to close the door behind her. She runs to a nearby home and knocked on the door. 

Still. No one was home. 

The hunter starts getting tenser as she ran around the area, panic evident in her eyes. She opened doors and looked into the home to find no one inside. 

"This has got to be some sick fucking joke," (y/n) cussed out, "I'm not laughing. I'm not laughing!" Her voice was strained. Her throat felt dry because she had been suppressing her need to cry. The archer kept reassuring herself that she had to keep going, that she can't stop. That little piece of hope was dying as time kept going. 

It progressively got harder for her to keep walking, but she still searched every home in her small clan. The blacksmith was empty, the trader was empty, every single goddamn house in this area had no one inside. The realization that no one was here was coming to her head, but she did everything in her power not to think about that. 

The girl stood still near the center firepit. Soon the water the clouds held poured down on her. Droplets of rain fell from the sky, making everything wet around her. (Y/n) grew cold, her body starting to shiver, but she didn't move a single muscle as she stared at the firepit.

"Keep going," a whispering voice told her, "You need to go."

Her mind was running wild. Her breathing was heavy like a wild animal. (Y/n) knew damn well she couldn't focus on anything, but she still tried to force herself to keep going. The girl trudged up stairs that lead to her house that sat on top of the hill. They weren't long steps, not at all like the mountain she had to run up during training, but it felt like it progressively grew. 

The girl was clearly on the brink of tears but she kept herself from crying. No matter how much she wanted to release some tension she felt in her chest, she can't break down now. What if this really was just a sick joke on her? If it was, why would they still continue when her people can see that she's close to breaking down. They weren't that cruel.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, the girl made it up the steps. Her eyes widened when she finds that the front door to her home was open. A chilling blast of air rushes past her from within the house, making the girl's body shiver with fear. The archer takes another step, then another, so she could finally be inside her home. 

What was once warm and inviting was now cold and dead. The voices she used to hear in her house were gone. Nothing but silence filled her once lively home. Tears pricked the ends of her eyes as she walked around. The lights were off everywhere, so the girl flipped the switch. She expected to see some gruesome sight but all she got was an empty hallway.

Somehow that was even more horrifying than seeing a strung-up human who'd been dead for a while. 

"Someone," (Y/n) cried, "Please...someone respond." 

No one did. 

"Please!" the girl screamed, her voice hoarse. "Please." 

The archer kept walking around her home and eventually stopped when she smelled something. It was...horrible. It almost made her gag even. (Y/n) covered her nose but walked in the direction of the stench. With each step, it grew stronger and stronger. Eventually, the girl resorted to not breathing anymore, but she had to take in a few gulps of air every now and then.

Walking through a hallway and eventually, downstairs, (Y/n) found herself near the cellar. Walking down the gloomy, dank alleyway, the archer stopped in front of a door. This particular door was familiar to her. It had been a hideout for her family if ever horrible things happened. 

Her mind starts getting thoughts about terrible things, but the biggest thing in her mind was that her entire family was dead. From the smell that was similar to a decomposing animal left in the woods to the familiar room, it all seemed to lead up to that conclusion. 

If her family was dead, and no one was in sight, then either everyone else was gone too or they had all ran away. The girl was hoping that they all ran away. Her clan was already small enough. They can't die out like this.

With a free hand, the girl pushed the door open. From the light of the lantern that hung behind her, she could make out five figures. Two were children, both looked to be the age of 5 and 6. Three adults were sitting on the floor with a large pool of liquid around them. Using the light switch that was on the wall, (Y/n) illuminated the small room. 

As soon as she can see who the people were in the room, the archer sunk to the floor. Finally, the tears she had been holding back fell from her eyes. They ran down her cheeks as she started screaming. The lonely hallway echoed her cries as she sobbed in front of a room that held her family's rotting bodies. Her younger siblings were mutilated and her parents were barely recognizable at this point. She knew one person that was with them, which was the family's personal bodyguard. 

That poor young man...he had so much hope to be a good bodyguard, but here he was, sitting in a pool of his own blood. 

The archer kept crying and crying, letting out the emotions she welled up in her chest. The girl doesn't know how long she had been crying but she knew by the time she stopped, she felt herself grow weak. (Y/n) brings her head up when she felt a familiar cold feeling wrap around her neck. A blue dragon with bright eyes stared at her. Elytris tried to comfort her, even if he wasn't summoned. 

He pressed his face against the archer's cheek, his tongue licking up the tears that fell from her eyes. Kisses were placed on her face, but it didn't seem to make the archer feel better about herself. 

(Y/n) picked herself up and leaned against the door frame. The stench ran up her nose but it didn't phase her anymore. Her nose was already stuffed..she can't seem to smell anymore. Her eyes were puffy and red and her lips stayed in a frown. Her entire body quivered as she took another step forward. Stumbling to the dead bodies, she stared at her family. 

Their eyes were all on her it seems, and immediately she could tell her brain was thinking about something.

"Why didn't you come here sooner," her mind told her, "you could have helped them. You could have died with them." It continued to ramble on and on about how she could have done something. It blamed her for everything that's happened. 

It started the process of her grief. This was the very beginning of it and the girl knew. 

A huff comes from the archer before she starts letting out a giggle. It was all getting to her. Her emotions are jumbled up. She can't function anymore. 

The dragon that wrapped itself around her neck tried to soothe her, tried to say that it was okay. Elytris pressed his head against his owner's forehead and whispered assuring words to her. All of that didn't help her settle down, in fact, she could feel another wave of tears wash over her. She was never really done crying, her body just needed to make more. 

The archer kneeled down in front of her decaying family, her clothes seeping in the blood that surrounded them. The girl took her mother's rotting hands and smiled. She looked at her mother's unrecognizable features, then to her father's, and finally the bodyguard.

"I'm home," (Y/n) whispered, "I'm....home."

Tears sprang up from her eyes once more, thus beginning another rush of sorrow. The young girl continued to cry in front of her family, muttering her apologies and how much she loved everyone. She knew that this wouldn't bring them to life, but there was a part of her that's saying that even if they're dead, they can still hear her. The archer continued to say her sorries to her family, begging that they forgive her for the smallest things that happened in the past. 

Eventually, it all came to pass, and now the girl was sitting in front of the corpses like she was one herself. Her sullen eyes looked at her mother's body again. She leaned over, her face close to her mother's. She reached around back to take off the pendant from the body before standing up. The blood her pants soaked up ran down with gravity and soon decorated her feet. She stared at the bloody pendant she had in her hand before closing her palm. 

"You didn't deserve this," (Y/n) whispered, "You all didn't deserve this. No one...no one needs to be butchered like livestock."

A voice in her head caught her attention and she immediately knew who it was. Elytris, her night dragon, trying to comfort her. With a string of words, it gently soothed her. 

"Okay," he spoke, "Fine. Safe." Although he couldn't form any sentences, his point got to her head. "Must look. Clues. Murder." 

"You're right," (Y/n) responded, "I can't stay here." 

The girl pushed herself up and stared at the bodies again. As much as she wanted to grieve over her family's death, she knew that they'll never get peace unless she finds out who did this to them. "I'm sorry," she mouthed out to the corpses before pulling herself away from the scene. The most she can do right now is look around the house for clues. The smallest things that are out of place can be the biggest clues to this mystery. 

She'll start planning for their burials tomorrow. For now...she has to do some investigative work. 

(Y/n) dragged her feet up the stairs, her sullen eyes looking at the dark hallway. Night had appeared. So much time has passed. It was noon earlier when she got here. Maybe it was a guess that time passes too fast when you're down there in that cellar. 

The dragon around her neck provided a cold blue glow as light but that was soon overpowered by the lanterns on the walls. The shell of a once lively archer walked around, her eyes looking at the untouched decoration of her first-floor hallway. She stopped in front of a small shrine dedicated to the dragon her people believed were the source of their power. She stared at it, her chest boiling immediately. 

She knew he existed. This...Maghyg...dragon existed. She's seen him before that one night. Where was he when all of this happened? In his goddamn mountain sleeping? If he sensed she was in danger before, why couldn't he have sensed his people in the same situation? Was he playing favorites? What has she done that made him prioritize her than the rest of her people?

Questions filled her mind as her chest grew heavy with anger. Eventually, they were all pushed away when Elytris interrupted her thoughts. "Don't," he mumbled, "not...good. Keep moving." His voice was soft, soothing almost, that it made her calm down. He began to share his feelings with her, trying his best to comfort the archer he was attached to. "Murder. Clues. Look." 

Anger still rested in her chest, though the flames were set low. (Y/n) kept moving, moving up the second floor where the bedrooms were in. In front of her were hallways of closed doors, though one seem to swing open. Just a few steps down was her parents' bedroom. She walked there quietly, with her bow in hand. Slowly, she swung the door open and pulled the string of her bow, ready to shoot. 

She found no one but dancing curtains. 

(Y/n) turned on the lights to find notes scattered all over the floor. Weird, considering how organized her parents were. The girl knelt down and grabbed the pieces. Some were notes from her mother, some from her father, but there was one from an unknown origin. Her (e/c) eyes scanned the note, her heart growing heavy from its words. 

"Although challenging, the reward is far greater than the pain we've felt." 

It was just a simple sentence, but there's so many things the girl got from it. She knew that her people fought valiantly, though their bodies were never seen. She knew that something was stolen from them, but never knew what. She knew that...whatever it was this group of people were after...they got it and left the scene, not bothering to clean up.

The archer stared at the note and turned it around, trying to find some clue as to who killed her entire clan. (Y/n) sat there on the floor, notes scattered around her. 

"Think, (Y/n)...think," the girl told herself. She looked at the note again, feeling something burn against her fingers. A fire erupted from the note, causing the girl to flinch back and drop the note. From the flame, she could see a familiar shape take form. A large dragon, almost the size of her parent's bed appeared. Its piercing red eyes glared at her, but she knew that it wouldn't cause her harm. It was attached to the note, determined to say what happened. 

This giant nen dragon came from her father, as she can tell from how dull its scales were and its size. His was by far the strongest out of her family. His dragon lingered while the others must have disappeared already. As it's nowhere near the source, and seeing as the owner is dead, it only formed words like Elytris. 

"Spiders. Forest," the deep grumbling voice of the dragon rumbled, "Scattered. Hunt. Dragon. Head. Weapons gone. Jewels taken." The spectral being burned bright with flames that warmed the girl's face. "Couldn't help. Stuck. Deep. Dead everywhere. Useless. Hopeless. Note here. You read. Better. Not see bodies." The large being pressed its snout against the archer's forehead, as if to press a kiss.

"Don't blame. Glad. Alive," the dragon hummed, "Survive. Live. Happy. Love. You." It leaned over once more to press another kiss against her forehead before it evaporated in front of the user. 

"Wait," (Y/n) called out, "Papa don't leave." The archer leaned forward, trying to grab the red particles that dispersed in the air. Its purpose was fulfilled and it had to head back to the creator, which was the highest dragon in the clan.

"Papa," the girl whispered. Her lips arched into another frown as she looked down at her hands. The note that came from an unknown source was reduced to ashes, but she didn't need that anymore. She got everything from the dragon that lingered in that note. "thank you," was all she can say before she stood up and left her parents room. 

(Y/n) made her way to her old room. She changed her clothes, now in comfortable clan gear. She slumped down on her soft bed after. The rain had dispersed, revealing the deep blue sky. She stared at the moon outside her window. She felt a range of emotions that her body couldn't keep up with. There was anger, sorrow, frustration, and finally emptiness. Her mind buzzed like a bee. It moved from thought to thought but eventually landed back to the main thing that's been bugging her.

The message that her father's dragon left.

Spiders were something that caught her attention. What in the world could be represented by spiders? There are poisonous spiders around her parts that could make people go insane. There were some reports that the venom made people violent, but that couldn't have been the case. Her people were careful when it came to animals. 

She thought about it more and more until she came up with something that scared her. The dragon couldn't have meant the phantom troupe did it? Panic rises in her chest. That feeling was now dancing with the dread that rested inside her. It made her lungs expand to the point where it felt like she was about to explode. 

The note, the dragon's message, the messy and brutal killings. This all pointed back to the troupe, didn't it? 

"No," (Y/n) mumbled to herself. She repeated the same word over and over again as she picked herself up from her bed and paced around her room. "I can't- no I can't do this," she whimpered out, her hands fidgeting. The panic caused her body to subconsciously summon her night dragon once more and he pressed his head against her temple.

"Calm," Elytris hummed, "Safe. Okay. Plan." He wrapped himself around her neck and smiled at her. He urged her to get back to her bed and lay there once more. 

"The troupe did it. I can't...I can't believe this-" (Y/n) spoke, her voice close to a whisper. "I'm the only one left. They were all hunted down like animals because they didn't want to reveal where the dragon is resting at. They were killed one by one...their weapons were taken from them. Jewels are gone too. Picked like souvenirs. There were...children. My little..." The girl covered her mouth as she thought about them. 

"That's...vile. Awful. Merciless _animals_ ," (Y/n) talked to herself. "They wanted the dragon but they couldn't get to him. Even in danger, even when the dragon himself doesn't appear, they still protected him. It's awful."

With the realization of what happened to her clan, the girl felt empty. She was the lone survivor, but that's because she was gone from her clan. If she were here, she would have been dead too. (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh at her situation. Alongside those little giggles were tears that fell from her face again. "I hate you," (Y/n) whispered to herself. "They devoted themselves to you and yet you still slept. You only arrived when you came to save me. Maghyg...what a pathetic god you are. I gotta tell that to you when I see you're sleeping bo-"

Pain caused the girl to shut up. Her left cheek felt paralyzed, meaning that the dragon she took care of bit her. (Y/n) flinched from the pain as she looked at the dragon wrapped around her neck. He was tight around her, but she didn't try to do anything.

"Strangle me," (Y/n) spat, "I have no respect for a being that let his people die like this." The girl's body slumped over, feeling sorrow wash over her body. 

The dragon pressed his head against her temple once more. "Honor. Family. Dragon help. Without, gone. No more me. Please. Least. Find things. Look help. Talk Maghyg."

"What is he gonna do?" (Y/n) laughed, "Actually listen to me? Are you fucking kidding me, Elytris? If he didn't answer to anyone else, what made you think he's gonna answer to me?"

"Meet you. Childhood. Night," Elytris replied, "Remember. Never forget. Have me. Talk."

(Y/n) turned her head to stare at the ceiling, feeling empty to the point where it's hard to think about things anymore. She listened to her dragon hum, waiting for her response. He wants to see the high dragon in the hopes that he can talk to him and ask for help. These smaller dragons bound to her were supposedly a blessing from the high dragon himself. Only those of royal blood were able to harbor these dragons...and unfortunately, she was one of them.

"Fine," (Y/n) spat, "We'll see him..sometime this week. I want to find the rest of my people's bodies and give them at least a proper burial. After the meeting, we think of something while staying here. I want to get back at that stupid fucking troupe for what they've done to me. I hate them as much as I hate the god that gave me this blessing. I have enough months to think. September is still far away."

Elytris nuzzled his face against her cheek and hummed. "Thank you," was what he mumbled before loosening up around her neck. He floated above her and rested on her pillow, providing her comfort for the night. 

Things were planned and despite how horrible things were, (Y/n) knew she had to keep going. She wanted...to give her clan peace and that meant finding the things that were stolen from them. The troupe was at the back of her mind and she wanted to get her revenge and take them on. She knew that she was inferior to them, so she'll do anything to get stronger. 

"I want to end all of you," (Y/n) spat, "I want justice for what happened here."

Her emotions were strong and eventually, they'll overtake her body. For now...they're at an imperfect balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> So guys... I did it.. I killed Y/n's entire family HAKLDGHALKDGHKADG HAHAHAHAHHAHA  
> I had fun writing this chapter tbh because I've always wanted to write something like this...I really haven't written angst in a while ya know? So this was a little fun ^^
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your support! I love you all!!! Mwuah Muwah!! Stay safe everyone!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " the rite of passage and moving on. "

Days have passed since her initial arrival at her old home. After that day, everything just seemed dull to her. A young archer started off her day wandering the woods around her village, searching for bodies that belonged to her fellow clansmen. She had found a handful of them, some were children, most were adults. Some elderly bodies lay on the grass, and those had to be brought home quickly. 

An orange, warm dragon wrapped draped itself around her user's arms, boosting her strength to carry more bodies at once. Decaying corpses hung from the teen's shoulder as she trudged through the woods. (Y/n) kept her eyes for the fire she created in the central fire pit. It burned bright with its smoke rising in the air to show that someone was alive in the clan. 

A lone survivor that is.

(Y/n) kept moving, her steps passing the pit of flames. Her feet dragged her to a place where a new cemetery was made. There was one before this one, but due to the number of bodies that had to be buried, the archer had to make another one. Each body was placed in a grave, each marked with names and decorated with ornaments the family's house had. Of course, it was difficult for the archer to remember everyone. As a way to remember, she had to look through old family documents.

Family albums were also very helpful for her, but there were a few bodies that were unmarked because they were new people to her. 

Carrying bodies and burying them became a routine for the archer, and everyday anger and despair boils in her chest. The girl takes breaks every now and then. She sometimes goes out back of her house and shoots arrows. Even if she's busy, she still has to train herself. She doesn't want to depend on her dragons for everything. Her accuracy is all she's got going for her.

The girl rests on a bench with her bow sitting by her side. She stares at the blue sky above her and ponders for a moment. She thought about her friends, the people that are alive and well. She thought about how they were doing. Were they comfortable with their lives? Were they working hard? (Y/n) hoped they were doing well in their side of their world. She wished that they kept smiling, even if she was having a hard time doing that.

(Y/n) pushed herself up and stretched. She equipped her bow and walked off to find more bodies in the forest. Pyra accompanied her as they searched for bodies together. After searching around the area some more, the girl came up empty. If there were no more bodies to carry, she would have to start the passing ceremony. 

The girl changed into ceremonial clothes that she had on standby. She lit up candles and placed them on the floor before her. Standing in front of the marked graves, (Y/n) waves jewels around and chants in the clan's ancient language. The basic translation of it is "Let these restless souls pass over. Let their dragons pass over as well. Let no soul be left behind in this ritual." She was lucky to have known this by heart. She was the one who had to do the same ritual to her deceased grandfather after all. 

(Y/n) stops by every grave and gently touches the dirt with the jewel. She mumbles a soft prayer for the deceased before walking off to the next one. The prayer was spoken in the ancient language as well, so that the dragon the soul was supposed to go to could understand what was happening.

"Bring thy soul towards you," (Y/n) spoke, "Or their efforts and pain will be for naught. Give them the blessing to have a peaceful rest." After each body has been blessed, the girl returns to the center and waves the jewels around once more, chanting another soft plea to the dragon their clan has been worshipping.

"To bless the land they sleep on," (Y/n) hums, "To you, I sing a song." The last part of the ritual was to sing a soft lullaby for the deceased. Chanted in the ancient language, she sings her lament. The air is filled with her song. It echoes through the empty forest. The light from the candles illuminates the grieving teen as she finishes the passing ceremony. She blows the candles one by one and kneels to bow her head on the soil. 

Tears seem to fall from her face as she kept her head bowed. Quietly the girl sobbed. Her body shook as she tried to accept the fact that everyone else was dead. Her hands grabbed a fist full of dirt before she threw it to the ground. Her cries got louder as she released all the tension she had built up on her shoulders.

Everyone was gone. No one else is here for her. The ceremony has been complete. 

With the third day of her stay coming to a close, all the girl thought about was talking to a giant dragon she knew existed. Exhausted and miserable, (Y/n) trudges up to her house where she changes into much more comfortable clothes. She walks around the house a bit more to get used to the suffocating silence before walking up to her parents' room.

(Y/n) leaned against the balcony that was at her parents' bedroom, her eyes staring at the empty homes. The lights that once decorated inside those buildings were gone. A cool breeze sweeps by, pushing strands of her hair. The girl contemplates her journey after this. 

She planned to meet the dragon herself and demand answers. The archer knew that thing existed. Nothing else can explain the giant dragon that helped her head back home in that one memory. She couldn't have been hallucinating the entire thing. She was awake when that happened. The dragon her entire clan praised was real, he just doesn't show himself a lot. Maghyg sleeps in a mountain. What mountain was it? She doesn't know. She'll have to look for clues before she had to leave the village.

The girl knew that the journey to the dragon's den would take days, a few weeks even, to get there. She knew what to ask him and what to say. She wants to vent to the very being she hated so much.

But...

What would she do after she confronts the dragon? Should she go hunt the criminals that did this to her family? Would she need to visit this place regularly to ensure that nothing bad happens here again? As she's the last person of her clan to be alive, she holds the title of chief. It was passed down too early in (Y/n)'s opinion. 

The girl hung her head low, sighing deeply. Her (e/c) eyes stare down at the ground below her. The archer stands there quietly with her head buzzing on what the future would be like. For a second, she felt someone's presence beside her, and soon that energy would wrap itself around her forearm. The illuminated blue figure rests itself on the girl's head. 

She could hear the thoughts of someone else. She assumes it's her younger dragon's thoughts. 

"Fine," Elytris whispers to her, "okay." Though the words did not form a sentence, they brought her comfort. The loneliness the girl felt went away. (Y/n) takes more time to mourn by herself before she walked off from the balcony. 

Her steps echoed throughout the empty house. Softly, she descended down the stairs to head to the kitchen. While Elytris provided her company, trying to make a conversation with her through broken sentences, she prepared the things she needed for the journey.

She would need to bring enough spices to make sure her meals have flavor and water jug with its own built-in purifier. (Y/n) lays different herbs and spices in small leather wraps, before tying the cloths with a string. They were stuffed in a hefty backpack. The girl already had a few things in there, as she had been preparing the night before. There's more she needs to do. 

But dinner is a priority to her, and so she'll cook something for herself with the leftovers. 

There were a few slices of meat in the freezer that hadn't been touched yet. She takes one that had a similar taste to pork. Only one slab of meat was enough for her. Closing the freezer, (Y/n) walked to the counter and cut it more, peppered a few spices, before placing it on a pan that was already above a moving flame. 

The girl's eyes stared at the frying meat. She looked more at the fire underneath the pan, really. It felt warm, comforting almost. Reminded her so much of her father and his dragon. A giant fiery figure that used to wrap itself around her when she was feeling down. Where's that comfort now?

Gone. 

Before the girl could think about things more, Elytris, wrapped itself around her arm. He bit her gently to get her attention. Granted, it'll paralyze her arm for a few seconds, but anything to grab her attention. The archer was still clearly fazed by what happened to her. She was staring off into space again, with her body moving around. She wasn't in control any more as she didn't know how to feel. 

"Stop," Elytris' voice rang in her ears. (Y/n) snapped out of her blank gaze and looked down at the nen dragon that appeared on her arm. She nodded before focusing on cooking. It took a while for the meal to cook properly, but it was all worth it. The meal she cooked for herself was pleasant. It was her mother's recipe after all, of course, it would taste great. 

The girl sat by herself at the dining table, with a big backpack sitting beside her. Elytris floated beside her. He wasn't too far away from her, but not close enough to disturb her mealtime. His glowing eyes stared at the meat she cooked, almost begging for some. 

Even if these dragons are nen powers, they still ran like sentient beings. They still need food in order to work properly. 

So (Y/n) tossed a piece of her food to the dragon, who happily caught it before it could hit the bag. This continued on for a while until the dish was empty and had to be washed under the sink. After a small bonding moment with the dragon, it was back to packing things before the journey. 

The next thing that was on the archer's list was packing clothes, a cot, and a few shoes that would dangle from the backpack strap. Carrying the large backpack with her, (Y/n) ascends to the second floor and enters her room. In her closet were different garments of clothes. From ceremonial clothes to casual civilian clothes, she rummaged through. She knew she didn't need civilian clothes, so she grabbed the ones that would blend her in the woods. 

A few warm and green tones were folded and rolled. They were all placed on the second pocket. 

Underneath were shoes, each lined up by height. The girl picked the ones that were hiking or traveling shoes, but of course, those would be packed in case she had to go through muddy or hard terrain. She can keep what she's wearing right now. 

Along with clothes, a few first aid materials were packed. Those were placed inside the smaller front pockets. There were a few medicinal herbs, but those needed to be crushed and chewed properly. Bandages were important, as well as antibiotics. 

(Y/n) looked at the backpack that sat on her bed, thinking about a lot of things to herself. She would leave this place again to pursue answers. This place would be empty. The girl guessed its better that way. Leaving the bag there, she exits her room to enter her parents' bedroom. She goes straight to the study, not wanting to see the pictures that were up on the wall. Memories of her family being happy would make the poor teen suffer more.

The girl opens drawers that she knew had papers concerning the elder dragon's location. She had to find it quickly so she could walk out of here tomorrow morning with the needed information. Those who were part of the head family had access to these papers. Due to the trust her family had with the clansmen, her family hadn't had much concern over document theft.

Paper after paper, (Y/N) shuffle through mythologies that have been documented by her people in the past. After scanning through, she finds one written in an ancient language. Although it may look like random marks on paper, it was a language that her family learned to speak so they could read ancient texts. She recognized the words on top of the dated document.

"The high, wise one," the paper read. 

While the old parchment was placed on the desk, the girl kept looking through more documents in the hopes of finding more papers like it. Further down the drawer were more, and underneath a secret compartment were scraps of a map that had to be pieced together like a puzzle. This was more than enough for the archer to go by. 

The more recent documents her family had in their drawer were placed in, as the old papers laid flat on the desk. (Y/n) sat on a chair that was close to her and got comfortable. Out of nowhere, the dragon her nen was connected to sat on the table beside her, curious as to what was going on. The sentient being sniffed the things in the archer's hand, then tried to bite it.

"Elytris, no," she scolded, "I just fed you." (Y/n) had a soft pout on her face as she gently pets the snout of her dragon. "relax there for a moment. I need to read these." 

The dragon did what it was told to and rested on top of the table. Elytris begins to close his eyes and his body starts to get transparent. (Y/n) didn't mind that at all. As long as she had company while reading these. 

Her eyes scan the different papers, with the first titled "The high, wise one." It took a while for her to understand what was going on, as the ancient scriptures talked in a poetic way. In addition to that, she had to read in a language she hasn't even studied in a few years or so. From what her brain was telling her, Maghyg slept underneath a rock. This rock was a mountain covered with greens and flowers. It talked about a few other dragons, but those were already deceased. 

Maghyg was a lone survivor of his family too. In a way, they're all the same things, but (Y/n) liked to believe that she at least would have the decency to save people that depended on her for something. 

The first paper was about the origins of the dragon. The next one she took was about the start of the different clans. This was history she already knew, but it would be nice to read over it again. She needs to get distracted every once in a while or else she would be too stressed out to function. The girl was running on mixed feelings at this point. Who knows what card her brain might pull again.

As she scanned through different ancient papers, she learned more about her family and the clan's history. When she had gotten this lesson, she barely scraped the surface. With the papers she has now, she understands how Maghyg was able to combine parts of his nen and a person's own nen to create a sentient being. She learned more about the dragons she was taking care of.

Soon enough, she learned a lot of things about her family and their connections to the high elder dragon through the papers. Eventually she reached the bottom of the pile. This one was what she actually wanted to read. It was more about the dragon's resting place.

The paper talked about the mountain being riddled with caves and ecosystems. The mountain was bulky and lively, but the one that slept under it was dormant and tired. The dragon's home had a glowing lake and flower hybrids. It's hidden by a rock accessed by those that had the blood people the dragon trusted. A mark would glow if a blessed dragon was near it. 

The people who had access were those born from the head family. 

(Y/n) stared at the paper, analyzing every bit of it. There was something...familiar about the description of the mountain. There was a famous mountain that had caves and its own forests. It was a tourist attraction. The girl doubts that anyone would be visiting it right now. It's the rainy season in her part of the world. There are rarely any travelers visiting that area.

Aside from the usual ambitious people who want to complete the mountain. 

"It can't be," (Y/n) mumbled. The mountain she trained on when she was much younger. The million step mountain. The girl looked at her sleeping dragon, then at the paper again. She tried to imagine her sleeping dragon as Maghyg and a mountain sitting on top of him. She almost couldn't believe it. "No...no you're kidding me," the archer spoke, "was he really just there?"

She placed the paper down to look at the other scriptures she had stacked up. Those weren't as important now. On the side were pieces of a map. (Y/n) assembled those together so she could have something to go by. The map showed a path that led straight to another mountain. The depiction of this map was different than the one in the first paper. This mountain was rocky and had no life to it. It was surrounded by forests, sure, but it did not seem to have any life inside it. 

The map was a decoy to throw people off, and it looked like it had been torn so that it can be of interest to people who want to snoop around. Those who can read the ancient texts will know where to go. 

"Million step mountain," (Y/n) repeated to herself. "We'll have to circle the entire mountain or go up the stairs and search the forests up the path." The teen hummed to herself as she looked at her dragon. "It might not take a while to get there....since I know where to go. The mountain would take a while to explore though." 

Elytris moved his tail as he listened to his owner ramble about what she needed to do. He was glad that at least in this stressed state, she was able to think about things. Honestly, she might have been thinking because she needed to think. It was required if she wanted to reach her goal of spitting on Maghyg's face in disgust. 

(Y/n) takes the map apart and puts the papers back in the drawer. She doesn't have anything else in the room that she needs to do. The girl stood up and left the room. She walked to her room and stood there for a second. She stared at the backpack that rested on her bed. 

She was really going to do this huh? Put the time and effort to see the elder dragon's face and spit on it for not doing anything. Well she has to anyway. No one else was going to do it. Being the last of her bloodline, literally no one else is able to do anything about it.

The girl sighed as she walked to her bed again. Pushing the big, bulky bag aside, she lays on her bed and stares at the ceiling. 

Why does it take so much effort to get answers from a being that is supposed to help you? Why is it so hard to understand the current situation? Was this all because of denial or hatred? Did she not want to face the truth that a creature her people devoted their lives to gave up on them? Did Maghyg choose to ignore them, or was he just dormant and sleeping? 

The questions buzzed in the girl's head once more, and it made her so frustrated. She hated being in this state. It was much better for her to feel miserable than confused. At least with the feeling of misery, she understands what's happening to her. In a confused state, all she could do is think about what is going to happen. 

(Y/n) sighs softly to herself before she turns and faces the window. Staring at the still moon, she waits for the night to rob her consciousness away from her. After a few moments, sleep overtakes her body.

Hours pass as the village lies still in the night. Many animals roam around the woodlands, making the trees rustle with life. The sun takes the moon's spotlight as the silver orb turns to rest. At the break of dawn, (Y/n) moves herself awake. The sound of an alarm woke her up. She had forgotten that she had set that thing up to wake her up at sunrise. She thought she could get more sleep after she spent the night reading through papers. 

The archer shuffles around in her bed. Her feet kicked against a heavy object, making her eyes wide. Pain erupts in her feet as her body curled up. 

"I completely forgot about that thing," (Y/n) sighed. Now fully awake, the girl moves to a sit. She hits the alarm clock that had been going off in the background. The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned before shuffling out of bed. Grabbing clothes from her closet, she heads for the bathroom downstairs, only to drop the said clothes on to a counter. She grabs the pail that sat near the drain and brought it out to pump water. 

In the backyard was a water pump that was connected to a freshwater well. Granted, the family had enough money to upgrade the plumbing systems in the homes, but they've always preferred to have a water pump. Less costly too, and having to pump water every morning to shower is also a good warm up. It took a bit for (Y/n) to pump out the water and carry it back to the bathroom. She had to make sure she didn't spill it on the way there. 

The archer bathes quietly, but she stands there for a moment. Everything she does now, she has to stop to get her emotions in check. She fears that if she didn't, she would burst out crying again. (Y/n) was still not over the loss of her entire clan. Sure she was angry at everything, but she was more emotional. The girl continued to wash herself until there was no more water in her pail. 

Stepping out, (Y/n) clothes herself then stares at the mirror before her. Her eyes seem dead, without light. Have they always been like this? She hadn't noticed. It was hard to focus on anything else other than finding bodies in the forest. She tried to smile at herself, but that went down to a frown too. Nothing would really work out for her right now, so she just gave up and left the bathroom to prepare breakfast.

The usual, really. Whatever she could find to fill her stomach. A familiar orange dragon snakes up her arm and takes a bite of food. (Y/n) looked down to find Pyra giggling at her. The high pitched laughs made the girl smile for a moment. 

"Good morning," (Y/n) spoke. With a free hand, she gently pats her head before resuming her task. Slowly the girl ate. She was almost making it longer on purpose. As much as she wanted to go out and walk to her destination, she didn't want to leave home. For some reason, something is holding her back and she can't tell what it is. 

There was nothing to worry about.

(Y/n) shook her head as she stood up to wash her dishes. Her mind buzzed but eventually all that buzz felt like static. Nothing good was in her mind right now, so what better way to occupy your mind than to go out there and actually do what she's supposed to be doing. 

The girl ascends up the stairs again to get the backpack that's filled with survival materials. She stops in front of her parents' bedroom door. She looks through it again, hoping that she'll find her parents. Nothing was there. She was hoping all this time that it was all a dream. A nightmare she can't wake up from. But no. It's a reality she has to live with.

Closing the door again, she leaves her house to follow a trail that led to the mountain she needed to get to. The center firepit was extinguished before she left the area. She had to make sure that no one knows that it's burning again. (Y/n) heads to a hidden path afterwards. The more steps she'll takes, the farther her home is. There she went...

to find a being she despised so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: HEY GUYS ITS ME!! >:3 ur rascal!! listen uhh i know its been a few weeks since I've updated but like you know..i hand you a small chapter to have...please its to make up for my absence again,, ;-; 
> 
> this chapter is more of a filler again bcuz like,, i need to think more about what the hell would actually happen if y/n and maghyg meet up ya know?? Also this filler gives a few details about y/n's culture and stuff!! Talks about how she used to do her daily life stuff. Well used to anyway. 
> 
> but!! as usual!! thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you all enjoy it. Stay safe everyone and I love you all!! :3


End file.
